Love triangle
by candycorn87
Summary: Inuyasha hurts Kagome and Kagome runs off only to run into Sesshoumaru. Will Inuyasha realise his mistake? Is Sesshoumaru developing feelings for Kagome? Who is this other inuyoukai who seeks to gain her love? inuXkik seshxkag CH 22 REWRITTEN!
1. Destroy it, once and for all

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...unfortunatley. I won't making any money off this so lawyers, please leave me alone!**

**Destroy it, once and for all**

_Finally, Naraku has been defeated and the Jewel of Four Souls has become whole once again. The group, after much thought, agrees to destroy the Jewel. Inuyasha has professed his love to Kagome and has no objection to what is about to happen._

Sitting in Lady Kaede's hut, the four of them stare at the Shikon Jewel that sits in front of them. They all turn and look at Inuyasha.

"What's with you guys! Can't you find something else to look at?!" Inuyasha barks.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's just that we know how much you wanted to use the Shikon Jewel for yourself. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Miroku asks, knowing he doesn't have much choice in the matter anyway. Feeling uncertain of Inuyasha's intentions, he looks at Sango who looks back and he knows she's thinking the same thing. Inuyasha grabs Kagome and places her on his lap, kissing her cheek and responds,

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kagome smiles and giggles as Inuyasha nuzzles her neck.

"Kagome!" Kaede shouts from outside the hut. Poking her head out of the doorway she asks,

"Yes Kaede, what is it?"

"I am ready for you now." Kaede replied. Her heart raced as she thought about the jewel finally being destroyed and what fortune it would bring her and her village, not to mention that she could finally be at peace without having to worry about the Jewel and the demons it would bring. She sighed as she patiently waited for Kagome.

"Wow Inuyasha, I'm impressed! You're taking this very well. I thought you'd be the first to protest destroying the jewel." Kagome said smiling.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha replied. She was so beautiful standing there at the doorway, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well, with the jewel gone for good, you won't be able to turn full demon. I'm so glad you decided to stay a half-demon Inuyasha! I love you just the way you are and…" Kagomes words dulled into one big blur as the words circled in his head. _Full demon_

_I have always known that if the jewel was destroyed, I could no longer become a full demon, but hearing it __**out loud**__ changes everything!_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

While deep in thought, he didn't notice Kagome leave the hut, Shikon Jewel in hand. She was headed towards the shrine and it wouldn't be long until the deed was done.

"Do ye have the Jewel, child?" Kaede asked.

"Yup, right here." Kagome held it up to Kaede as they walked. The jewel glimmered in the sun as Kagome held it in her palm. It was perfectly round and showed no trace of the damage done to it almost three years ago. It was fascinating what a mess of things this simple jewel caused. Kagome stared at it, unable to tear her eyes away from it when they arrived at the shrine.

"Here we are child." Kaede announced. "Will ye place it on the ground and we will rid ourselves of it once and for all."

Kagome set the jewel on Kikyo's grave as Kaede began to chant words Kagome had never heard before.

**Back at the hut**

_I have to stop her! I have to stop Kagome before she destroys the jewel!_ Inuyasha thought as he jumped up, startling Sango and Miroku, who had just finished making a nice hot stew.

"Kagome" Inuyasha shouted, looking around the room for his beloved.

"Where is she? Where is Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded, looking at Sango and Miroku.

"She left a little while ago with Lady Kaede to destroy the jewel." Miroku explained.

"Why? What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked, very worried. Inuyasha ignored her as he rushed out of the hut. Sniffing the air, he began to follow Kagomes scent, not knowing where it was they intended to destroy the Shikon No Tama. They had been in the village for a few days now and her scent was everywhere.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted, running towards Sango, who now stood outside the hut. He and Kirara had been playing near the shrine when Kagome and Lady Kaede arrived.

"Hey, runt, have you seen Kagome anywhere?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo, clearly annoyed that Inuyasha insisted on calling him _runt_ replied,

"Inuyasha! Why are you always so mean! What did I do you to you?!" Shippo whined. Inuyasha punched his head and repeated,

"Where is Kagome!"

"Kirara, Shippo! Come inside!" Sango asked as the smell of fresh stew drifted through the air. Inuyasha, who had turned to Sango, had let his guard down and Shippo jumped up and bonked him on the head.

"Why you, get back here you runt!" Inuyasha cried as he chased after Shippo. Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail as Shippo pleaded for him to let him down.

"Tell me where she is and I'll let you go." Inuyasha bargained.

"She's at the shrine!" Shippo yelled as Inuyasha bonked him back and he ran off full speed, hoping they hadn't destroyed the jewel just yet.

**At the shrine**

Kagome watched as Kaede finished her chanting. Once she had finished, Kagome set the jewel atop the small pile of sticks she had collected as Kaede chanted.

"Now child, all we need now is to set the sticks aflame and send the Shikon Jewel to the life beyond this. Do ye have your matches, Kagome?" Kagome nodded as she set the wood on fire.

"Now take my hands and chant. Focus all your energy on sending the jewel to the after life. You must think of nothing else." Kaede warned as Kagome took her hands and the chant began.

**On the way to the shrine**

Inuyasha raced towards the shrine passing huts and trees on his way, finally coming to the shrine. He saw Kaede and Kagome chanting as the jewel became engulfed in a small fire. Kagome focused on the jewel with all her concentration when and image of the door to the next life flashed in her head. It slowly began to open as the jewel dimmed in her mind and disappeared in the fire.

"NOOOO!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he began to run towards the two, his face twisted in horror. The two looked at Inuyasha as the jewel vanished.


	2. The Betrayal

**The Betrayal**

"NOOOO!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he began to run towards the two, his face twisted in horror. The two looked at Inuyasha as the jewel vanished, replaced by a blinding light followed by a shockwave that blew Kagome and Kaede back. Inuyasha ducked behind a tree as he waited for the light to die down. A few minutes passed and the light began to fade. Rubbing her eyes, Kagome looked around still dazed trying to grasp what had happened. Inuyasha, still stunned from the light, stumbled towards them frantically looking for the jewel.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she sat up slowly. "What are ye doing here?"

"Where is it? Where is it?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Where's what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked; a puzzled look on her face.

"The jewel! Where's the jewel! You had it, where-"

"The Shikon Jewel is gone, Inuyasha. We sent it to the life beyond this where no one will ever get there hands on it again." Kaede interrupted. She eyed Inuyasha nervously, suspicious of his actions.

"What?! Why?! I _need_ that jewel! You have to get it back!" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes pleading for her to make it so.

"I thought we agreed it was for the best, Inuyasha." Kagome asked, still wondering what was going on.

"Well I…I changed my mind. I _want _to become a full youkai!" Inuyasha snarled. "You'd better find a way to bring it back you old hag!" He shouted.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said, finally realizing why he was so frantic. Inuyasha was driven into the ground full force as Kagome stared at him in shock.

"I thought this is what we wanted! What we _both_ wanted, Inuyasha! You said you would stay a hanyou; that you _wanted_ to stay a hanyou…with me. Was it all a lie?!" Kagome shouted as tears began to well up in her eyes. Inuyasha, very pissed that he had missed his one chance to become a full fledged demon, began crawling out of his hole mumbling something under his breath.

"Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Inuyasha was pulled to the ground again and again and again being forced deeper and deeper into the crater he had formed. He began to get up when Kagome started again,

"Sit, sit, sit, _SIT_!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as tears fell down her cheeks. Inuyasha was again pulled down by the necklace he wore around his neck, then _CRACK, _the necklace broke and fell to the ground in pieces. Unfortunately, neither Kaede nor Kagome noticed.

Inuyasha, his head looking down, began laughing menacingly as he slowly looked up at Kagome with hate in his eyes. He crawled out of his crater as he slowly walked towards Kagome. He grabbed her arms digging his nails into her skin causing her to bleed as she winced in pain.

"Ow! Inuyasha, you're hurting me!" Kagome exclaimed. "Sit!" Nothing happened. Again she yelled,

"SIT!" Nothing. Kagome looked at Inuyasha hoping to see the necklace that had kept him under control was no longer there. She gasped as she frantically looked for his necklace. Their, in the ground was the necklace lying in pieces in front of her. Her eyes widened with fear as her heart beat faster and faster. Inuyasha continued to laugh as his grip tightened. Kagome cried out in pain as his nails dug into her flesh. Inuyasha stopped laughing as his eyes flickered red. He stared at her angrily as he began,

"You know Kagome; I never realized how vile you are, until just now. I spent all that time collecting the shards with you only to have you throw it all away like it was _nothing, _always slowing me down with your pathetic needs. No more, Kagome. I won't let you weaken me with your _feelings_ any longer." Inuyasha released his grip on Kagome as his words ripped through her like daggers.

"So I _was_ just a shard-detector to you! This whole time I thought you and I could be something, but you were just using me until you didn't need me anymore." Kagome's voice trembled as she spoke wishing it was all just a bad dream.

"That's right Kagome!" Inuyasha replied with an evil grin. "It was all just a game to get you to do what I wanted, but you went and threw it away!" Inuyasha, becoming even more infuriated, slashed at Kagome again and again trying so hard to kill the wench he had almost fallen for. Kagome dodged his attacks, trying desperately to get away. She turned to run but Inuyasha grabbed at her ankle, causing her to trip and fall. He had her pinned to the ground as he slashed at her ripping her shirt and staining it with blood. Kaede, watching in horror, grabbed a pouch from her satchel. It contained a mixture of herbs and dirt designed to disarray demons and cause them to flee. She threw the concoction at Inuyasha yelling,

"Be gone, foul demon!" Inuyasha howled as the mixture burned his skin then dashed off into the trees in an angry rage.


	3. Rude Realizations

**Rude Realizations**

Kaede watched in horror as she grabbed a pouch from her satchel. It contained a mixture of herbs and dirt designed to disarray demons and cause them to flee. She threw the concoction at Inuyasha yelling,

"Be gone, foul demon!" Inuyasha howled as the mixture burned his skin then dashed off into the trees in an angry rage. She rushed to Kagome's side who still lay in a tattered mess on the soft grass. Kaede looked at her, her eyes filled with fear and worry. Kagome just looked up towards the sky, which was now dark. She watched the stars dancing behind the moon as the wind blew a light breeze making the trees that surrounded them sway gently back and forth.

_Why is this happening? Why did he do this! Inuyasha has never hurt me on purpose, but the demon who attacked me was in total control of his actions. He __**meant**__ to hurt me. I was stupid to think that we, a half inuyoukai and a miko could ever be together._ _It didn't work with Kikyo, why would I think it would be different this time? _Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, are ye alright, child?" Kaede asked.

"K-Kaede?" Kagome asked as she looked at the old miko who stared at her, noticeably worried. Kagome began to sit up when pain shot through her body.

"Kagome!" Kaede's voice echoed as she fell back to the ground. Cuts and scratches covered her arms and legs while deep gashes bled profusely from her abdomen, her face bruised and spotted in dirt. Her shirt and skirt lay shredded on her broken body barley covering her chest and lower region as she lay on the ground, writhing in pain. Her head swirled as the ground began to move beneath her, then slowly faded into nothing.

"Kaede…Sango…_Inuyasha_..." Kagome whispered as she passed out on the grass.

---------------------------------------------**In the forest**-----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree as he ran; a red blur to anything he passed by. His eyes flashed from red to gold as he darted through the forest, finally stopping at red. Inuyasha's demonic side began to take hold of him and, if he had had Tessaiga, he would have been able to hold it off. He had lost his sword in the slaughter thus leaving him with no control of his demon side. His head began to throb as his sight began to fade.

_What's happening to me?! Why can't I see?! _Inuyasha shouted in his head, Kaede's blend of herbs still burning at his skin. The mix had gotten in his eyes but it hadn't affected him until just now. His sight dimmed as the world grew dark, then saw nothing. He was forced to walk on the forest floor, sniffing like a mangy dog trying to find his bearings. He crawled along on all fours searching for anything familiar. He relied purely on his sense of smell which was now twice as strong as his demonic half began to take over. He smelled nothing but trees and rotting plants, it was so overwhelming it almost made him want to gag. Still sniffing around in a big circle, Inuyasha came upon a scent that didn't quite fit.

_Grave dirt and sniff sniff bones? Kikyo!_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he tracked the scent. Kikyo had been passing through when she felt the powerful aura of the sacred jewel increase three-fold then vanish. Wondering what had happened, she walked in the direction it had came from when she saw the fight that broke out between Inuyasha and Kagome, if a fight is what you could call it. It was more of a slaughter really. She walked through the forest, her soul collectors close behind, when she felt Inuyasha's aura approaching.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha howled as he stopped into the shadows a few feet in front of her, his eyes glowing a deep red. Kikyo looked at the rugged form that stood before her as he collapsed, not able to handle the power from his full demon form.

-----------------------------------**Back at Kaede's Village**------------------------------------------

"Do you think she's going to be alright?"

"I think so, she was hurt pretty badly but-"

"Hey! She's waking up!" Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry but eventually her eyes focused and she saw Miroku's face inches away from hers.

"Aaah!" She sat straight up yelling in pain as she fell back to the floor.

"Kagome! You have to be careful! We just bandaged your wounds. You're in no shape to be moving around." Sango stated. She looked Kagome up and down looking at the damage Inuyasha had done. She cursed him for what he did to Kagome.

"Wha-what happened?" Kagome asked, still a little dizzy. Grabbing her side she suddenly remembered.

_I was attacked, by Inuyasha. _Kagome thought to herself as the memory flooded her mind.

"You passed out after Inuyasha fled into the forest. You lost a lot of blood so we brought you back here to bandage you up. If it had not been for Kaede," Sango paused at the thought shuddering. She pushed the thought out of her mind and continued "If it had not been for Kaede, you'd probably be dead." Kagome's eyes shot up at Sango in shock.

_He really did try to kill me. _Kagome thought to herself once more as she curled up, her head on Sango's lap. Sango stroked her head and whispered comforting words in her ear as Kagome whimpered, the memory still eating away at her mind. Shippo came bursting in all of a sudden when he heard Kagome had awoken.

"Kagome! You're okay!" He shouted gleefully. Kagome looked up at him as she wiped the tears from her face, forcing a smile and replied,

"Hey Shippo. What are you doing awake? I thought you'd be asleep."

"Sleep at a time like this? No way Kagome, I have to be here in case that half demon Inuyasha comes back."

_I have to be strong for Kagome. I can't let Inuyasha hurt her again. But what am I supposed to do?! I'm just a kid! Aaaaa! Inuyasha you jerk! _Shippo thought as he pounded his head.

"Shippo," Sango asked. "Kagome needs her rest. You can see her in the morning."

"Okay, but I can stay here? I'll be quite, I promise!" Shippo replied.

"Sure Shippo." Miroku responded. Shippo walked to the corner of the room and sat down next to Kirara as he watched Kagome and the others.

Kagome curled up, her head in Sango's lap once again as she cried herself to sleep.

----------------------------------------Back in the forest----------------------------------------------

Lying on the ground, his face in the dirt, Inuyasha finally came to as Kikyo tended to his minor wounds. Running through the woods blind at full speed may not have been the wisest choice. While Kikyo finished, he thought about what had just happened.

_Did I really just do that? Did I really just hurt Kagome? _Inuyasha thought to himself.

_**She deserved it didn't she? She banished the jewel to the afterlife, she had it coming.**_ Inuyasha's inner demon stated.

_Yes, but I told her it's what I wanted. It's my fault._

_**Okay, so you're a jerk for changing your mind? She always says one thing then does another, but when you do it it's bad. That's not fair now is it? **_

_You're right. I can change my mind if I feel like it. _

_**She should've thought about what you wanted instead of always thinking of herself.**__**If it hadn't been for her, we could have had the Shikon Jewel in our possession long ago and none of this would have happened. You would be a full demon by now. It's her fault, it's all her fault. **_ Inuyasha's inner demon quieted down as he agreed. He grabbed Kikyo's hand and pulled her close. He sniffed her hand, then her arm and finally her long raven hair, his vision still gone. Kikyo, noticing this, pulled some herbs out of her leather bag and laid it upon Inuyasha's eyes. Laying her hands on top, she closed her eyes and focused on his. The light slowly returned to his eyes. Although she smelled of grave dirt and bones, it was still a heavenly scent. He grabbed Kikyo's hand taking her by surprise. He stared into her brown eyes as she stared back into his. Thoughts of Kikyo and him together plagued his mind.

_What am I doing? I love Kagome, right? _

_**How can you love her when she treated us so badly, always concerned for her own needs? What about us?! We have needs to! Kikyo would never do that to us. You know she loves us and she would never neglect us as Kagome did. **_His demon half reminded him.

_That's true. Kagome never stopped to think about my needs. Keh, always telling me to sit when I did absolutely nothing! Kikyo would never do that._

She was so beautiful, even if she was dead. He still loved her and wanted her to be his. Her eyes were so full of love as she stared back at him. He could see she had been wanting him for so long, just as he had been longing for her.

"I have long since waited for you to return to me Inuyasha, and now that I have you, I can not let you go. I can give you so much more than _she_ ever could" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo?" He looked her up and down. She looked so beautiful in her miko outfit and he knew she looked just as beautiful underneath. The wind began to pick up and Kikyo shivered as it nipped at her soft creamy skin. Seeing this, Inuyasha gave her his outer garment as a temporary shelter from the wind. Spotting a deserted hut in the distance, he and Kikyo started walking towards it as the wind began to howl; a storm was nearing. They entered the hut and Inuyasha started a fire.

"Kikyo, did you really mean what you said back there?" Inuyasha asked, blushing.

"Yes, I did, Inuyasha." Kikyo replied as she removed Inuyasha garment from her shoulders, knowing full well what was on Inuyasha's mind. She stood up as she removed the top half of her garment.

"I love you Inuyasha, I always have."


	4. Sesshoumaru, my savior

**_Sesshoumaru, my Savior_**

Kagome woke to the smell of freshly brewed stew that filled the small hut. She had slept through the night and half the day, granted it hadn't been all that restful. Her eyes, sensitive to the sun that peered through the window, stung as she slowly opened them, but immediately regretted it as she buried her head in the pillow that lay beneath her. As she lay beneath her pillow, she took in the delectable scent of the stew.

"Oh Kagome, you're awake." Sango said happily as she stared at her wounded friend.

"We were beginning to think you were going to sleep through the day." Miroku chuckled as he stared at the condition of her hair. She had been tossing and turning all night long, so it was to be expected that her hair would resemble that of a rats nest. She sighed as she reached for her bag to grab her brush. Sango picked up a bowl and filled it with stew for Kagome. It was a stomach churning brown with chunks of vegetables that floated along the surface, but the smell was heavenly. It reminded Kagome of home.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered. She had nightmares all night long and her voice was hoarse from yelling out in the night at Inuyasha who had attacked her dreams. He had come back in the early morning, though no one knew it yet.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere on the edge of the village 

Inuyasha had hidden himself away from everyone, knowing they would kill him on the spot, or try, for what he had done to Kagome. He wasn't in the mood for that. He was still very confused. He had originally loved Kikyo, but then she betrayed him and that love that he had for her vanished, or so he said, hoping that if he didn't acknowledge it, it would fade away. That's when Kagome came into his life and took a chance on him, a chance he knew he didn't deserve. He had betrayed her and had broken the promise that he had made to her that he would protect her. He himself had hurt her. But he had to talk to her. He had to know if it was Kagome he loved or Kikyo, granted they had spent the night together, but he hadn't claimed her as his. He wouldn't do so until he was sure that he felt nothing for Kagome.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Inuyasha asked himself, not knowing that he had an audience.

"Inuyasha, why do ye wait here on the outskirts? Ye have no business here." Kaede scolded him. Just then, Kagome walked out of the hut. Inuyasha jumped higher into the trees as he snaked around to the side of the village so he could get to her.

**

* * *

**

In Kaede's Village 

Kagome walked out of the hut, her chest still wounded and in pain. It hurt to move but she knew she had to if she was going to keep from going insane, what with all the images from the previous night in her head. They haunted her dreams and spun through her conscious mind as they ate away at her heart. She stretched as far as her wounds were let her then began to walk to Kaede's hut.

_Why did Inuyasha attack me that night? He had said that he had no problem getting rid of the Shikon No Tama, but that's exactly what he wanted, but not why he attacked me. He attacked me out of rage. He wanted the jewel deep down and when he realized he was too late, he went insane. He attacked out of anger, one of the things he said he would never do, then ran off into the woods and hasn't come back, not that I want him to. I can't handle seeing Inuyasha right now. If he still had his necklace it would make things a little easier. I would sit him to hell and back, then do it all over again._

Kagome walked up to the hut that belonged to Kaede but found she wasn't home. That's when she heard it; footsteps coming at her, fast. She had no time to react. She was lifted off the ground and soared through the trees with whomever it was that had kidnapped her. As soon as she had been taken she was let go and in front of her stood the one demon she did not want to be around right now.

**

* * *

**

In the forest 

"Inu…yasha…?" Kagome stuttered as she got her bearings. She was in the middle of the woods that surrounded the village of Kikyo.

"I…I needed to talk to you." Inuyasha replied.

"What is the matter with you?!" Kagome shouted. "First you almost kill me and now you want to talk?! What more could you possibly do to me!" She was furious. She wanted answers; though she knew she already had them. She started off on another one of her tangents while Inuyasha stood there trying to decide what to do. He watched as her beautiful face turned red from her anger.

"Do you think you can just come back and all will be forgiven?! I won't-" Inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her. He would know what to do by her reaction. He had a pretty good idea of what it would be but he had to know for sure. He loved Kagome but he loved Kikyo as well. He had to know if Kagome had feelings for him, not that he really expected her to after what he had done. He had awoke that morning next to Kikyo not knowing what had happened the night before. Kikyo explained it all to him from the fight with Kagome to the love they had made that night. Kagome pushed him from her with all her might, which wasn't much at the moment.

"What do you think you're doing?! Did you hit your head or something?!" Kagome demanded.

"You have no feelings for me?" Inuyasha asked. He normally would have been nervous being this close to Kagome after an event like that but he didn't have beads around his neck thus she could do him no harm.

"Of course not! How could I love a heartless bastard like you!? You're not worth wasting emotions on!" Then she said something she wished she hadn't. She said it in a low voice but Inuyasha heard it none the less. "No wonder your brother has it out for you, you ungrateful mutt." That's where he lost it. He wasn't going to allow a mere human talk to him like that. His eyes began to turn red as Kagome shook before him fearing what it was he would do to her. Inuyasha began to lift his hand, his claws gleaming in the light when Kikyo called him to her side.

"You were lucky this time, wench. But I promise you; the next time we meet you won't be so lucky. Inuyasha threatened as he ran to Kikyo's side. He grabbed his woman in his arms and kissed her with the fire and anger he felt towards Kagome hoping to get some sort of reaction from her. Even the tiniest whimper would be enough for him right now. Kagome stood and watched as Inuyasha passionately kissed Kikyo. Tears began to form in her eyes as she quickly wiped them away. She may have hated Inuyasha but that didn't mean she could forget her feelings in one night. She could stand it no longer. She ran from them with all the speed she could gather. Her wounds hurt as she ran but the pain in her heart was much worse. She had to get as far away from the both of them as she could, no matter where it was.

**

* * *

**

Back in The village of Kikyo 

Kaede sat with Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo in the hut they had spent the night in. Kaede knew Kagome had been looking for her but it had been a while since then and they were all getting worried. Kaede decided it was about time she told them of the trader she had caught near the village.

"Sango, Miroku. I have some disturbing news that ye must know. Earlier, on the outskirts of the village, I found Inuyasha. I don't know what it was he was waiting for, but if I had to guess, he was waiting for Kagome. I fear that he may have grabbed her." Kaede told the group. She could sense that Inuyasha had been in the village as could the others.

"What do you propose we do Lady Kaede? It has been some time since she left to look for you, she could be far away or even…" Miroku didn't want to finish that sentence. He didn't want to think of what ifs. All he wanted were the facts and right now the only thing they new was that Inuyasha had been here, it didn't take a genius to realize why he was here. They had to find her, and fast.

"We will send out a search party immediately. Gather all the men in the village and meet me at the gates when you have finished. With that, Kaede left to her hut to think.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere deep in the woods 

Kagome ran as fast as she could. Her heart raced as she thought of the two of them together. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran and wiped them with her sleeve. Her body ached as it screamed for her to stop, but she knew she couldn't. Inuyasha was behind her and she had to get away from him. She wasn't sure if it was real or in her mind, but she didn't want to stop to find out. She was half right, there was a demon on her tail, but it was not Inuyasha. Braches grabbed at her as she ran furiously but she didn't care. She wouldn't let anything slow her down, even if that something were her own body, though she couldn't run for much longer.

_Why did he do that? He attacks me then kisses me asking if I still have feelings for him! How can I ever look at him the same?! He promised me he would always protect me, I guess that didn't include himself. Was he playing with me all this time? Did he ever really have feelings for me? Or was he just protecting me until I completed the jewel?_

She became lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the root that protruded from the ground. She tripped and fell face first into the dirt. She lay there sobbing as the pain of her heart that she had kept inside began to surface. She felt as if she had no reason to live and half expected Inuyasha to fall from the sky and rip her limb from limb. Hell, she wished it. Then a picture of Shippo appeared in her head. She knew that if she died, there would no one there to protect him.

_I have to get back, if for no other reason than Shippo. I will not abandon him! I won't give up!_

Kagome thought as she dug her hands in the dirt and began to rise. Painfully, she rose to her knees. She looked down at herself only to see her shirt stained with blood. She had torn open her wounds when she fled from Inuyasha. The scent of blood and fear that covered her and, unknown to her, was driving three demons crazy with hunger. It drove the demons wild and they could no longer restrain them selves. They plucked her from the spot where she sat and ran as far away as they could get with her. Kagome kicked and screamed but to no avail. These demons were much stronger than her and she knew it. Pictures of Shippo circled through her mind. She was like a mother to him, though she would never say so. She may have been weak compared to them, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She was going to get back to him one way or another!

**

* * *

**

Kaede's Village 

Kaede waited for the monk and demon slayer to meet her at the gates. It had been at least two hours since Kagome had disappeared and she knew the more time they wasted the less chance they had of finding Kagome.

"Lady Kaede!" Miroku called, "We have done as you asked. We gathered all the able men and are ready to start the search party."

"Aye, we will start at the gates and make our way to the edges of the Forest of Inuyasha. She couldn't have gone too far and she would never venture out of this forest unaccompanied." Kaede stated. She could only hope that Inuyasha himself had not taken her farther than they would be able to go. They gathered into a line and began to walk all the while yelling out for Kagome hoping they would get a response.

"Do you here that my love?" Kikyo asked. "They are searching for your former love, how sweet. Do you think they will find her?"

"Not on their lives. She has pig demons on her tail, if they do find her, there won't be much left to find." Inuyasha smiled knowing that there hopes would soon be shattered; too bad he wouldn't be there to see it. Not that it mattered. He would take Kikyo as his tonight; the only thing that would matter would be the two of them. Nothing would come between them again.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" Cried Sango. She needed to here the voice she feared would not call back. She couldn't help but think the worst. The worst had almost happened last night, who was to say it wouldn't happen again? But she knew that if Inuyasha did in fact have her that he would not let her go with out torturing her poor soul to the brink of death.

**

* * *

**

Just outside the Village 

Kikyo and Inuyasha watched as the villagers searched high and low for their missing Kagome. They smiled at each other knowing the others would never find her. The two of them knew exactly who it was that had taken Kagome; a band of pig demons that lived on the outskirts of the Western lands. They were known to love the taste of virgin flesh and the fact that she had the aura of a miko only made her that much more valuable. She may not have been a miko, or chose not to be one, but they didn't know that and would never know the difference. Pig demons were not the smartest of the youkai and were actually very easily confused. They would use her until she had nothing left. Iunyasha, now human, and Kikyo walked back to their hut. She knew what he had planned to do; he was going to take her as his. She had waited for this moment for so long. If it hadn't been for Kagome sticking around, she would have him already. The only thing left to do was to claim the rest of Kagome's soul. It was hers in the first place so why shouldn't she take it back. Then she could finally become whole and her life would be complete. They walked into their hut as Inuyasha roughly grabbed Kikyo and pushed her against the wall kissing her with all the rage he felt for Kagome. He kissed her soft lips and down her neck, ripping off the top part of her kimono. Kikyo moaned as he grazed her chest with his fangs while his kisses trailed farther down. He ripped off the rest of her kimono and pushed her to the ground to have his wicked way with her. Throughout the night the howls of the two could be heard for miles.

**

* * *

**

In the den of the pig demons 

The demons carried Kagome on their shoulders as they neared there den. They knew they would be rewarded for the prize they caught tonight. But would they be allowed to eat her? There was something different about this human. She wore strange and foreign clothes and had the aura of a miko and even looked like the priestess Kikyo, though they weren't sure. As they entered the den other pig demons came to help, expecting more than just a girl. They were brown in color with prickly hairs all over. They had long snouts with a bull ring attached and tusks that came out of there mouths and curled inward. They smelled of rotting moss and mud; you could tell they hadn't bathed in years.

"What is it you have brought me my sons?" Asked a voice from the back of the den.

"We bring a girl. She is no ordinary girl though. She wears foreign clothes and has the aura of a miko." Replied the three that had brought Kagome.

"Interesting. Maybe we can use her. Bring her to me so that I may look upon her." Requested the voice as it stepped out from the shadows.

"My queen," said the three as they bowed on one knee. "She has the look of the priestess Kikyo but the aura is not that of which we speak." The queen stepped out of the shadows to look upon the girl they had so carelessly let fall to the floor. She had red eyes as did they as well as a long snout with a bulls ring attached however, her tusks did not curve inward. They curved up and towards the other as well as white and black skin instead of brown. Atop her head she wore a crown of leaves and thorns. She walked up to Kagome who now lay in shambles on the stone floor of the den.

"Such a pity. If it truly had been Kikyo we would have gotten some use out of her." Stated the queen.

"What will you have us do with her your highness?" Asked the three pig demons.

"You may have your way with her, then take her somewhere and dispose of her." The pigs surrounded Kagome as they thought of what it was they would do to her. Kagome looked up as they surrounded her. Her stomach dropped as she felt an overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. How would she ever get back to her friends now?

**

* * *

**

Back at Kaede's Village 

"Lady Kaede, I think it's time we called off the search. The other villagers and I have been searching for hours and there is no sign of her. Let us return home so hat we may rest and we can reconvene tomorrow morning." Asked one of the villagers.

"Aye. I think that would be best." Replies Kaede. She knew in her heart what had happened and that they would most likely never see Kagome again. As hard as it was to accept that she knew that once he had her he would not let her go; at least not in one piece. The village walked back to their huts as everyone fell into a deep sleep, everyone but the former Inuyasha group. Sango tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to push thoughts of Kagome from her mind. Miroku sat starring at the fire in deep thought while Shippo cried as Kirara sat with him, trying her best to comfort him.

_Stupid Inuyasha._ Thought Shippo. _Always acting like a fool! It's because of him that Kagome is missing! _

It was because of Kagome that Shippo was still alive. She had taken care of him when the others couldn't or wouldn't. She was like a mother to him, though he would never say it out loud. She had protected him from everything, including Inuyasha. What would he do without her? His thoughts spun through his head as his eyes began to grow heavy and he eventually fell asleep. Sango smiled as she saw Shippo and Kirara huddled together near the fire. Thoughts of Kagome and the danger she could be in haunted her conscious mind and kept her awake. She looked over at Miroku who still stared into the fire. She wondered what he was thinking.

_Where could have Kagome have gone? We know Inuyasha got a hold of her, but did she manage to get away? If she did, where did she go? If she had gotten away, then why isn't she back yet? If Inuyasha did something to her I won't hesitate to use my wind…oh…right. _

Miroku thought as he looked at Sango with a disappointed but sad look.

"Miroku are you-" Sango began to say when Miroku got up and walked outside. She sighed as she decided to try to sleep once more. Miroku stood outside as he stared up at the sky wondering if Kagome was looking at it to. There was no moon that night; that meant Inuyasha was human. Miroku let out a sigh of relief knowing that if Inuyasha did have Kagome that he wouldn't be able to do much. Kagome, with her intelligence and Inuyasha with his idiocy; there was no way he could hurt her. Miroku laughed at the thought of Inuyasha trying to go up against Kagome and her mind tricks.

_She'll be okay, if only for tonight._ Miroku thought. _The village will start looking for her at first light while we venture out farther to find her. She'll be okay._

**

* * *

**

At the Pig Demon's Den 

Kagome lay on the cold stone ground as the pigs surrounded her. She could see the lust in their eyes and knew exactly what it was they were going to do. She wouldn't let that happen. She may be weak and wounded but she was not helpless. She looked around for something to use to fight or even just distract them. She found nothing. They may have been smelly but they were anything but messy.

_What can I do?!_

Kagome thought to herself. She looked up at the pigs hoping to find some kind of weakness when and idea popped in her head

_Got it! _

"Do you really want to hurt me? I mean, what good would it do? You'd just be wasting your time…time you could be spending looking for Kikyo." Kagome said slyly.

"Why would we want Kikyo for? We have a perfectly good miko right here." Asked the demons.

"But I am no miko. I may have the aura of a miko, but I am not.Think about it. Your queen said _too bad I'm not Kikyo_. Think of how you'll be rewarded if you come back with Kikyo, an actual miko. She's apparently very valuable if your queen chose her over me, don't you think?" Kagome replied.

"Well, the queen would be very happy to see Kikyo. Her miko powers are very strong even though she's dead." Said one of the pigs.

"Yeah, and she'll be able to sense the jewel shards so we can become an even more powerful clan than we already are!" Shouted another.

_I guess they don't know Kikyo can't sense jewel shards anymore, let alone that the jewel had already been completed. I'll just keep that little detail to myself otherwise they might not want her anymore._ Kagome thought.

"Do you wish to know where she is?" Kagome asked the three.

"Tell us wench before kill you!" Yelled the third pig.

"Go to the Forest of Inuyasha, past the village of Kikyo and there, in a small clearing you will find a hut. That is where she will be; but be wary. She is protected by a demon who would rip you to shreds as soon as look at you. " Kagome responded.

"Move out! We must find the priestess Kikyo before the break of dawn!" Yelled the first pig. Then they were off. Kagome waited a minute or two to make sure they were really gone, then painfully got up on her knees and crawled out of the den. Once out of the den, she looked around for a suitable walking stick. The first one cracked, the second one wobbled but the third was perfect. She pulled her self to her knees which were now bleeding from the falls caused by insufficient sticks. She stood there trying to figure out which way to go.

All that surrounded her were trees. She took a guess and began limping into the forest. She realized she was still bleeding. The fall from the pigs shoulder had opened her wounds further and the blood was now dripping down her legs. She feared other demons would attack from the smell of her blood so she cast a barrier around herself to keep her presence unknown to others. She knew it wouldn't last long. She was already weak as it was and using her miko powers was only going to make it worse.

She hurried through the forest for what seemed hours when she passed by a swamp. It was not the prettiest sight. It smelled of rotting sewage and dead skunks. She held her breath and continued on her way. Finally, after what seemed hours and hours of walking, she made it out of the forest. She stood there as she stared at the clearing that stretched as far as the eye could see. It was nothing but green grass and tiny shrubs. The sight took her breath away. She had never seen anything like it. She began to feel woozy as her vision began to fade. She had lost too much blood. Her barrier had fallen only a few minutes before she emerged from the forest and feared that someone or something would smell it and snatch her up once again.

She felt a presence as she turned and saw a hazy figure walking towards her. She freaked and tried to run but fell to her knees. She began to crawl through the grass throwing sticks, stones, whatever she could find at the figure behind her. She wasn't going to give up that easily, not after coming so far. The figure was getting closer and closer as she began to crawled leaving a trail of blood behind. She glanced back and stopped dead in her tracks. She fell, no longer able to hold herself up and rolled onto her back to see that the figure was now right on top of her..

"Sessh…ou…maru?" Kagome asked weakly. Sesshoumaru raised his hand high and slashed at her.

* * *

I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I got sick and had to stop writing, but I'll have it up as soon as I can!


	5. The Girl Who Would Not Submit

****So here's the next chapter. I tried to put as much Sesshoumaru in the chapter so, hope you like it!

* * *

****

**_The girl who would not submit_**

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand high and slashed at Kagome, ripping through a small demon that had crawled towards Kagome's neck. She hadn't noticed it as she was focused on the figure that stood before her. He just barely missed her and only grazed the hair that lay scattered across her face. She stared up at the inuyokai who stared back with his beautiful golden orbs that seemed to pierce through to your very soul then passed out there on the ground, half from the fear and half from losing so much blood. She lay in a small puddle as he gently picked her up and carried her away.

* * *

**Inuyasha's Hut**

The pig demons ran swiftly through the forest. They were not the most graceful of creatures, but were wary as to not wake Inuyasha. They came upon the hut within minutes surrounding the small structure. They could smell the stench of demon and it made them only want Kikyo more.

_If she's being protected by a demon she must be worth more than we originally thought! _

Thought one of the demonsHe motioned to the other two that he was going to take a peek to get a sense of the situation. He sneaked around the hut and peered inside. There, on the floor lay two humans, a miko and a human with a demon scent.

_So, he is only half demon._

The pig demon thought to himself as he motioned for the others to wait by the edge of the trees. He began to tiptoe into the hut when the priestess Kikyo turned and rolled over, not only releasing herself from the grip of the half demon but also exposing her top half. He knew they would have fun with this one. He chuckled sinisterly to himself. He reached for the club on his back and in one swift motion hit the miko atop her head, successfully knocking her out. He grabbed her by the wrists and slowly dragged her out of the hut as the blanket that had covered her naked body relinquished its treasure. He threw her over his shoulder and ran far as far away as he could, closely followed by the other two. He dropped the miko on the ground once he thought he they were far enough from the hut as the other two caught up and stared hungrily at the naked woman that lay before them.

"Maybe we could…get a taste of her…before we have to share her with the others?" One of the pig demons suggested as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"No. We have to get her back before our queen notices the pother miko is gone. She'll have our heads if she finds out we let her go." Scolded another.

"But she's just laying there, it won't take long. You know you hunger for her just as the rest of us. Just a little taste, nothing drastic." The third pig begged.

"No! We must return to the den! The sun is beginning to rise and the queen will notice the miko is gone." Said the first pig as he took this time to walk around making many circles as to confuse the demon when he awoke. He then threw Kikyo over his shoulder and they ran towards the den.

**

* * *

**

That Morning in the Village

"Sango! Miroku! Wake up! Wake up!" Shouted Shippo. They shot up from there beds like a bullet only to see Shippo bouncing off the walls with worry. He could barley control himself, and it was understandable; the woman who had taken care of him for so long vanished. Any child would react the same way. The two rose from their beds and walked outside as Shippo leaped into Sango's arms. All the able men in the village had gathered in a small crowd around Kaede as they got ready to search once again.

"Thank you for coming out to search again this morning, I know it's early but your efforts are appreciated. We will scour the forest once more while Sango and Miroku search the farther lands." Kaede announced. The men were weary and tired after searching for most of the night and having to wake up early did not help.

"Sango, Miroku. Good, I see you're awake. When do ye plan on leaving?" Kaede asked.

"We leave in a few minutes, but is it okay if we leave Shippo here with you? We don't want him getting hurt while searching. Kagome would have a fit if anything happened to him." Sango replied.

"Hey! I wanna come too! Please don't leave me behind!" Shippo whined as tears fell down his face.

"Shippo, we don't know what we're going to find, and if I'm correct, we'll be running into Inuyasha, that is, if he truly does have Kagome. You know he wouldn't hesitate to harm you." Miroku tried to calm the young fox demon.

"She has become quite attached to the little fox hasn't she? Alright, I'll put him to good use." Kaede replied. Sango and Miroku leaped onto Kirara's back and flew off.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha's hut

Inuyasha woke up that morning to an unfamiliar smell. He sniffed the air and noticed it almost immediately. _Pigs._ Inuyasha jumped to his feet looking around for Kikyo. He could smell her but she was no where to be seen. He saw pig tracks and drag marks.

_Why didn't I wake up? Why couldn't I sense them? I should have noticed something! Are my senses really that dull as a human? Damn! How did they find us anyways?_ Inuyasha asked himself. He racked his brain for several minutes when he realized, _Kagome_. The only two people who knew they were there were Kaede and Kagome. His plan had backfired on him. He had counted on the pig youkai to torture her and kill her before she could give out any valuable information that would tell those filthy demons about there whereabouts.

_Those pigs already have a miko, well sort of. Why would they want another? Unless they found out Kagome wasn't an official miko. Kikyo doesn't have much spiritual power left though, why would they be interested in her? Hell, Kagome has more spiritual power than her. Did they tire of Kagome so soon? _Thoughts raced through Inuyasha's mind as he followed the scent of the pig demons.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru's Castle

Sesshoumaru hadn't quite figured out why he had saved Kagome and brought her back to his castle. As much as he had wanted to leave her there, his conscience just wouldn't let him. He had been walking around patrolling his lands when he smelled blood and didn't want the smell to attract more demons. He already had his hands full with other unruly youkai that seeked to cause havoc in his lands. When he laid eyes on Kagome laying there on the grass in a bloody mess, his first thought was to leave her their, his second was to take her deep into the woods so she would not lure demons onto his lands. His third and least favorite thought was to take her with him. She wasn't like other humans he had interacted with throughout his life, besides Rin; unique in so many ways, though just a little more irritating. There was something about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. She wore such strange clothes for a ningen. She always had strange food in even stranger containers and lugged around a heavy yellow bag the likes of which he had never seen before. He would find out more about this mysterious girl. He had her in his possession so he might as well take advantage of it.

It was almost noon and the sun was shining. Kagome gently stirred then awoke to a large suite-like room in a king sized bed covered with silk and fur blankets. She sat and stretched as she looked around the huge room.

_Where am I? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is...the pig demon and...Sesshoumaru? He tried to kill me!_

Kagome thought to herself. Just then, the huge doors opened and in walked a slender woman wrapped in a beige kimono. She had long brown hair and brown ears that signified her demon heritage with amethyst colored eyes that sparkled in the light.

"Good afternoon my lady. My name is Kaya and Sesshoumaru has asked me to look after you during your stay. How are you feeling today?" Kaya asked with a cheery tone of voice.

"I'm in _Sesshoumaru's castle_?! When did this happen?!" Kagome demanded. Kaya winced in pain at the volume of her voice.

"Please my lady; lower your voice. The Lord will be mad if he hears you yelling." Kaya warned.

"I don't care! Let him hear me! He tries to kill me then traps me in this God forsaken castle for God knows how long! So let him hear me! Then I can give him a piece of my mind!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Kill?! No, my lady you have it all wrong. When my lord found you, you were but a bloody mess on the ground inches from death. He brought you here to tend to your wounds. You've been asleep for five days." Kaya corrected her.

"Five days!" Kagome screeched.

"Please my lady! Keep your voice down. The Lord will not be happy if hears you screaming in such a manner. Now, I've set out your clothes that you are to wear during your stay here." Said Kaya; pointing to a Kimono that lay on the dresser on the opposite side of the room.

"What? Why? Where are _my_ clothes?" Kagome asked as she started to cool down a little.

"They were a tattered mess and covered in blood. The Lord had them disposed of the night you arrived. There was no way you were ever going to be able to wear them again." Replied Kaya.

_Oh great. Now I have to spend another $50 on a school uniform. My last one was so stained with blood I couldn't get it out! _

Kagome sighed as she began to get out of bed.

"Just a second my lady, I need to check your wounds." Kaya said as Kagome removed her hakama and laid on her back.

"Your wounds seem to have almost completely healed. Unfortunately their will be a scar from the gash on your torso but other than that it looks good." Kaya smiled then helped Kagome out of bed and into her kimono. It was red with white flowers on the left shoulder, the right sleeve and along the bottom of the kimono as well.

"My Lord is waiting for you in the dining hall with Rin. You are to accompany him for lunch." Kaya instructed.

"Why would I want to eat with that arrogant creep?" Kagome asked, seemingly amused.

_Why would Sesshoumaru ask for my company? He hates humans; but yet he allows Rin to sit beside him. Maybe there's more to him than I thought._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep growl.

"I guess I am a little hungry." Kagome said staring at her groaning stomach.

"Very well my lady, I will show you the way." Replied Kaya as they exited Kagome's room. They walked down hallway after hallway, they seemed to never end. It was like a maze of beautiful paintings and draperies. A red carpet with gold fringe ran down the center of all the hallways with magnificent pottery sitting on pedestals at every corner.

_I have to find a way out of this place! He's obviously planning something, but what? I'll sit and eat with him but when I return to my room I'll make my escape._

Kagome nodded in approval to her plan when they came upon two large doors that had been carved out of wood with silver engravings swirling along them. Kaya pushed open the doors with much force and they slowly opened giving way to an even bigger room. It looked to be the size of a football field with a sparkling chandelier hanging over the table that lay before her. She entered and saw Sesshoumaru and Rin sitting at the opposite end as they looked up from their meals to see who it was.

"You may enter." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he returned his gaze to the scroll he had in hand. Kagome stood there unable to move. She didn't want to go in; she didn't want to sit next to that monster. Kaya gave her a shove and Kagome stumbled inside. She turned to leave but the doors shut in her face. She was trapped. Kagome slowly walked towards Sesshoumaru who continued to stare at the scroll. She took a seat next to Rin so there was someone between them; if Sesshoumaru had planned something, he would have a hard time doing it with Rin in the way.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already, now eat." His voice was absent of any emotion whatsoever and sent chills down Kagome's spine.

"What if I don't want to eat!" Kagome replied just as her stomach began growling again. She gave her stomach an evil look and gave the waiter her order.

_Thanks a lot._

She thought towards her stomach.

After lunch, Kagome was escorted back to her room. Her bed had been turned down and the windows that had once been locked were now opened. It was really a glass door, but it looked like many of the other large windows in the castle, only this one was a little smaller. She walked through the door onto a beautiful white balcony. She stared out onto the western lands taking in all its beauty when she noticed the garden that lay directly below. It was breath taking. It had gorgeous flowers of every color as well as bushes shaped like animals and demons. There were vines that grew up the side of the castle right next to her window and as she studied them she realized she had found her escape. She would wait until the early morning just before sunrise to sneak out then she would make her way through the garden and into the forest that lay just beyond it. She didn't know exactly where she would go after that but as long it was away from here it didn't matter. She just had to be on her guard as she traveled. As long as she had her bow she would fine, she hoped. As she was forming a plan in her head Sesshoumaru walked in. He saw her deep in thought and wondered what it was she was planning. Her scent had spiked and he knew she was up to something foul. Judging by how she had been acting he came to the conclusion that she was devising a plan to escape. When he had taken her in he had only wanted her to stay until she recovered then leave; but now there was no way he could let her go. There was something about this miko. Something was keeping him from despising her as much as he knew he wanted to but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was ningen and he hated ningen. They were weak and offered no help to anyone but their own kind. They were filthy and held no honor to even their own families.

_Why did father mate with such a vile creature? Why would he taint our bloodline with a half demon? It makes no sense._

Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He knew exactly what he would do when she made her escape. He would have fun with this one; that much he knew. A slight smile appeared on his stone cold face but it disappeared as he noticed Kagome turning around.

"What are _you_ doing here? Can't you see I have no desire to be any where near you? I'd think you would feel the same towards me but yet here you are standing in my doorway. What is it that compelled you to rise from your royal ass and seek me out?" Kagome asked with sarcasm and hatred as she intentionally pushed the lord's buttons. While she had been eating with him in the dining area he said something to her that made her realize something she hadn't before.

_If I had wanted to kill you I would have done it already._

She hadn't really thought about it until now that he was right. He had many chances in the days that she had been unconscious to end her life but he hadn't. He could have killed her on the spot for disrespecting him in the dining area but he hadn't. She was going to test this little theory of hers.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened just a little at the disrespect she showed him. He would not stand for it as he charged at her with such speed she hadn't seen it coming. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall, his hand still firmly against her throat. She stared at him with fear in her eyes as she hoped her theory was right, otherwise she was a dead man, er, woman. Sesshoumaru stared coldly into her eyes as his anger started to build.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner. You will learn to talk to me with respect and act with respect if you want to continue living." Sesshoumaru threatened. That was the moment Kagome had been waiting for; now was the time to test her theory. She merely smirked and stared back him with the same cold hatred he gave her. Sesshoumaru was taken aback as he saw her smirk. He was now even more mad than before as he pushed harder against her throat. Kagome couldn't breath as he continued to squeeze but she refused to back down. She was going to show that she was not afraid of him once and for all. She would make him see that she would not be dominated by anyone, not now, not ever.

As he squeezed he saw her face turn red then purple and this pleased him. She had to know her place if she was going to stay, and she was going to stay whether she liked it or not. He had yet to find out what this girl had that made her so intriguing. Her smile only widened as she stared at him.

"Why do you smile as I hold your very existence in my hands. I could squeeze the life out of you if I wished." Sesshoumaru asked. He was completely bewildered as to why she would smile in the face of death.

"You could…" Kagome coughed between breathes as she spoke. "…but you won't."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, though she very much deserved it. Hell, he had killed ningens for less! Alas, he couldn't kill this one; but that didn't mean he couldn't teach her a lessen. He knew she was planning to escape, though he didn't know when, but when she did he would be ready for her. He would let her get to the garden, then he would have his fun. She would learn to obey him and, eventually, she would submit to his will as well. He would have her as his mate soon enough.

_What was that?! Did I really just think about taking Kagome as my mate! No…it was just a slip and meant nothing. I must have been thinking about someone else and her name popped into my head. That's all it was._

Sesshoumaru convinced himself as he slowly loosened his grip on the girl's neck. She was such a troublesome ningen and cause him much frustration. He had given her just enough room to breath comfortably when he threw her to the bed with enough force to scare her and cause a little harm. He stared at her for a moment as he growled menacingly at her baring his teeth then left in a flash.

_That was intense. I don't think I'll be getting in his bad side any time soon._

Kagome thought as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her neck. She suddenyl felt very tired and she crawled unfer the blankets and fell soundly asleep.

* * *

I need some ideas for what to write about Kikyo and the pig demons. Got any?


	6. Sango's Wrath

**The Wrath of Sango**

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could following the scent of the pig demons, his eyes slowly turning red as the anger built up inside him.

_Damn that wench! If anything happens to Kikyo I'll kill Kagome! Wherever she is, she will pay for all she has done! I won't let her go, not this time!_

He had been running through the forest for quite some time now as he came upon the Inuyasha Forest.

_What is going on?! I was just here! This doesn't make any sense!_

Inuyasha looked down at the tracks and realized he had been running in circles.

_I can't believe I fell for such a lame trick like that. They're probably torturing Kikyo at this very moment while I'm still trying to figure out which direction to go!_

Inuyasha growled as he began to think. He looked down at the tracks and noticed something he hadn't before. He had only seen tracks in three directions, but as he stared intently at the ground he noticed the fourth. It was lightly covered with leaves and sand but it was there. It was easy to miss and it was amazing he even found it. He ran off like a bullet following the tracks that eventually reappeared. The pig demons had hid there scent well after making the confusing tracks, but not well enough. Eventually Inuyasha picked up their scent, as weak as it was and followed it.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere just outside the Inuyasha Forest 

Sango and Miroku flew through the air at a painstakingly slow pace as they looked for any clues that might lead to Kagome's whereabouts. They had just left the Inuyasha Forest when Kirara began to growl.

"What's wrong Kirara?" Sango asked. Kirara looked up at her and the two knew exactly what it was. She sensed Inuyasha, the others had as well but it wasn't very strong so they figured he hadn't been there for a while, but Kirara's sense of smell was much stronger so they had to trust her. She flew as fast she could towards the leaping hanyou. Sango began to sense him getting closer as did Miroku but regretfully; they did not sense Kagome with him. That didn't mean he didn't know where she was. They would get the information they needed one way or another. They hoped it would peaceful but knew it wouldn't be.

**

* * *

**

Nearing the Den 

The stench began to get stronger as he neared the den of the pig demons. He stopped as he felt an eerie presence.

"It's quiet…too quiet." Inuyasha said to himself. Not a moment after he said that did a sacred arrow strike the tree to the side of him. The arrow had missed him by a mere inch.

_Kagome_

Inuyasha thought as he prepared himself for battle. He knew it would be short but he prepared himself none the less. Another arrow flew out from the trees as it missed him yet again.

"Heh. Nice aim, _Kagome_. Why don't you try actually hitting me, if you can." Inuyasha taunted, hoping to draw Kagome out of the forest. Another arrow flew at him but this time it grazed his arm and ripped a piece of his kimono as it sailed passed. That was the last straw. He had enough of Kagome's games. If she wasn't going come out he would go in. Inuyasha ran into the trees as he pounced into the air hoping to land a hit on Kagome, but when he got there, she was gone.

_Pathetic wench, won't even come out and fight. She's a coward; always has been, always will be._

Inuyasha thought to himself as he turned around to enter the cave when a memory took hold of his mind.

_Flashback_

It was the night they were to destroy the jewel. They had just defeated Naraku a few days before and were exhausted as they decided to set up camp for the night, even though it was only midday and they would be in Kaede's village the next day. Kikyo had started tagging along with them only a few days prior to the defeat of their foe. Although she had not really been able to help all that much, her sacred arrows along with Kagome's had definitely given them the upper hand. It was now night and everyone was fast asleep, everyone but Kikyo and Inuyasha, that is. They had snuck off into the woods together and were now sitting near the hot spring, just another one of the reasons they had decided to stop. Kikyo's legs dangled delicately over the hot spring as her feet gently kicked back and forth in the water. Inuyasha sat next to her on a boulder as he relaxed, taking in the soothing night air.

"Inuyasha, why do you love Kagome? What does she have that I don't have?" Kikyo asked.

"A heart, for one, and a pure, untainted soul with a conscience." Inuyasha stated.

"I may not have a heart and only _half_ a soul," Kikyo hissed, "but I can give you something she cannot." Inuyasha stared at Kikyo obviously intrigued.

"I can give you power; power beyond your wildest dreams. You have always sought after the Shikon Jewel. I can take it and with it, make you into an even more powerful demon than your brother Sesshoumaru, that is, if you pledge your allegiance to me." Kikyo stated. Inuyasha sat there for quite some time thinking about her proposal. He wanted to be with Kagome but he also wanted to be a full fledged demon and Kagome would never allow that. It was something he had been wishing for his whole life and now it was within his grasp. He looked at Kikyo and grabbed her by the throat.

"Listen, wench! I would never do anything to hurt Kagome, got it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"W-what are you saying?" Kikyo asked, barely able to breathe. She stared at him as she waited for his answer. Inuyasha's hand closed tighter on her throat as he thought it over one last time. Kikyo began to turn purple as the world started to turn dark when Inuyasha pulled her into him and captured her in a rough kiss.

"So you accept my offer then?" Kikyo asked when he finally released her from his death grip. Inuyasha nodded as he got up to walk away.

_When I turn full demon, I'll have a hard time controlling myself, but as long have the beads of subjugation around my neck I should be fine; that and tetsaiga. I love Kagome and would never do anything to hurt her. I just have to make sure I have these two things and I should be fine. I know Kagome will be upset when I turn but she'll understand, if not right away then with time. She loves me and will accept me no matter what I look like on the outside. I'll take the shard early tomorrow morning before dawn and finally become a full inuyoukai._

Inuyasha reassured himself as he continued to walk. Unknown to him, Kikyo was casting a spell on the beads. They began to glow a very light yellow hardly noticeable to anyone as Inuyasha walked back to camp.

_End Flashback_

As the memory subsided, he became confused, wondering why he had remembered that. Shrugging it off, he quickly snuck inside and began searching for Kikyo. Kagome's stench was all over the entrance of the cave.

"So she escaped. She must have offered up information in return for her freedom. That explains it." Inuyasha said to himself again.

He walked down the long entrance of the den until he came to a steep stone staircase. At the bottom was a deep red glow and the echo of voices. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga as he began running down the steps towards his destination, his eyes burning with anger. He would rip the filthy demons into pieces for even thinking about his Kikyo. As he neared the end of the stairs he saw a figure walking towards him. He got ready to strike when the figure yelled,

"Stop Inuyasha!" It was Kikyo. She was fine, not a scratch on her, but how?

"Kikyo? You were captured and I came to rescue you. Did they let you go? Did they hurt you? I'll kill them if they even laid a finger on you!" Inuyasha shouted as his anger rose just thinking about it.

"No, Inuyasha. I am not hurt in any way. They did abduct me but when they saw I had no miko powers or the ability to locate jewel shards, they released me. I'm surprised they didn't know the jewel was destroyed." Kikyo responded.

"That doesn't sound like the pig youkai I know. I've dealt with them before and they would never give up a free meal." Inuyasha said feeling unsure about her explanation. He began to walk towards the deep red glow when Kikyo stopped him once again.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?"

"Of course I do." Inuyasha responded.

"Then trust that what I say is true." Kikyo said with all the sincerity she could muster. Inuyasha looked at her as he reluctantly put his sword away and walked out of the den with Kikyo. The moment they stepped foot outside were greeted by a rather unhappy hunting party.

**

* * *

**

Outside the Pig Demon's Den 

Kirara, Sango and Miroku followed Inuyasha's scent to a cave.

"That's funny. Why would Inuyasha be in there? Isn't this the den of pig demons we fought a while back?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, what could he possibly be doing?" Sango replied. Kirara growled as they sensed Inuyasha getting closer. They stayed there in the sky waiting for him to emerge. Inuyasha and Kikyo emerged from the den and saw the three almost immediately. He pulled out his sword as Kikyo reached for her bow and aimed it at them.

"Inuyasha, we do not wish to fight you. We only seek the whereabouts of Kagome." Miroku said.

"We know you were with her the day she disappeared and she hasn't come back since." Sango said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Heh, like I'd tell you anything." Inuyasha grinned at the three.

"You will tell us where she is." Miroku said a little more forcefully.

"He will do no such thing!" Kikyo said, defending her mate.

"Inuyasha, how can you do this?! For so long you've had feelings for Kagome! We could all sense it! What happened to you?! What could possibly make you do such a thing!" Sango yelled trying to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. Her anger was slowly building as it was getting harder and harder to control herself.

"What possessed you to do such a thing to your love, our friend…my sister!" Sango cried out but paused when she realized what she had said. It was true, Sango thought of Kagome as a sister but hadn't really thought about it until now. They had grown so close during the years they had traveled together and had many things in common. She was her sister and now she was missing.

"Sango, try to calm down. I thought we agreed that this would be peaceful. If we attack, we'll never get the information we're looking for." Miroku whispered to Sango. He could see the anger flaring in her eyes and knew it would not be long before lost it.

"Shut up, wench!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango winced at the name she had been called.

"I don't know where Kagome is. The last I saw her she was being dragged off by demons." Inuyasha said. Sango's eyes widened.

"And you didn't help her! Like it's not bad enough to be attacked then captured by you, you have to let another demon take her?! What's wrong with you?!" Sango screamed.

"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha yelled again. He was getting tired of Sango's incessant screaming.

"She got away, but not before she acquired some nasty wounds. I can still smell the blood." Inuyasha said smiling evilly as he continued.

"What they did to her was nothing compared to what I did. There's no way she lived from what they did." Inuyasha's grin widened as he spoke. Sango's rage reached its limit when she heard that her sister might be dead. She had had so much hope and now it was being crushed by the one person she did not want to hear it from.

"Liar!" Sango screamed as she hurled her hiraikots towards Inuyasha. It came circling back to her and she threw it again. She continued to hurtle her hiraikots at Inuyasha as he continued to dodge it. She would not let up and gave him no time to attack back. Kirara; who had lowered herself to the ground to let the two off; and Miroku stood on the sidelines as they watched Sango take her anger out on Inuyasha.

"I'd almost feel bad for him, if he hadn't done what he did to Kagome that is." Miroku said as he looked over to Kirara who made a whining noise to show that she understood. Kikyo stood on the other side of the fight watching as her mate dodged the youkai taijiya's incessant attacks.

"Why would you do that to her?! What did she ever do to do you?! She was only ever kind to you! She loved you with all her heart and took up with all your abuse!" Sango yelled as she threw her hiraikots at him again finally hitting her mark. Her hiraikots flew through the air and hit Inuyasha dead on. It barreled into his chest throwing him a good ten feet back. She ran after Inuyasha fueled by the hate she felt towards him. She found him pinned against a tree just barley conscious. She grabbed her hiraikots and threw it to the side. She grabbed the defenseless Inuyasha and threw him to the ground as well and sat on his gut hard making him cough and gasp for air. He was still out of it and wasn't quite sure of what was happening.

"This is for all the shit you gave Kagome!" Sango punched Inuyasha in the face as hard as she could.

"This is for the shit you gave me!" She punched him in the chest.

"And this is for acting like an arrogant bastard when all she ever did was love you!" Sango screamed as she got up and kicked him in the side then in the arm. She punched him as hard as she could in his chest making him cough again then even harder in the stomach making him curl in pain. Inuyasha was still out of it but was slowly realizing what was happening. He was getting the shit kicked out of him by Sango and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Kikyo saw what was happening and began to run to Inuyasha's aid but Miroku grabbed her and pinched her neck effectively knocking her out. He gently laid her on the ground as he continued to watch the beating Sango delivered.

"I hate that I ever met you!" Sango cried as she slashed at his face with her nails leaving light scratch marks that bled only a little.

"I knew I couldn't trust you from the day I met you," Sango kicked him in the side again.

"But I tagged along anyways for Kagome's sake!" Sango yelled as she continued to kick him as hard as she could. She screamed as she punched him harder and harder in the chest, then the face, then again in the chest and the stomach. She slapped him, slashed him, punched him, kicked him, even bit him once. That's when Miroku thought Inuyasha had been punished enough. If Sango didn't stop she would kill him and he couldn't let that happen. As much as he hated Inuyasha, it just wasn't right. He grabbed Sango and restrained her as she tried to kick and wiggle her way out of his grasp, but Miroku was strong and wasn't going to let go.

"Sango, you have to stop. I know that he's done horrible things, but you've punished him enough. I know you want to kill him, to make him pay for what he did to Kagome but it isn't right. You can't decide who gets to live and who gets to die." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear trying to calm her as tears ran down her face. She knew he was right, but she wanted so bad to make him feel the same pain he caused her sister. She wanted him to suffer as she suffered, but she knew that would not make her feel any better. She stop wiggling and Miroku let go, but the second he did she ran up to Inuyasha and kicked him in the face knocking him out then ran to Kirara, tears falling down her face, followed by a very disappointed Miroku and flew out of the area to find a place to spend the night.

* * *

Thanks for all your awesome reviews! I can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter! 

I was really not motivated at all to write the fighting scene but then my boyfriend got me really angry and I was able to write it! Oh the things you can write when you're mad! lol.

Anyways, here's a look at the next chapter:

Kagome tries to escape via the flower garden. Will she escape or will Sesshoumaru catch her? If he does, will he punish her?

Sango and Miroku find out Kagome is with Sesshoumaru. How will they react to the news? How will Inuyasha react?

What does Kikyos have hidden up her sleeve?

An Inuyoukai from Sesshoumaru's past drops in for a visit. Will he sweep Kagome off her feet? Or will she find comfort in Sesshoumaru's arms? Find out in the next chapter!

Also, if you know of some unique boy names, please feel free to add them. I can't think of any that really catch my interest.

Thanks!


	7. Kikyo's True Intentions

**Kikyo's True Intentions**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She awoke to the familiar room she had been staying in. The silk sheets felt good on her skin and made her not want to get up, but she remembered Kaya's warning the night before,

_You are to meet Sesshoumaru every morning in the dining hall promptly at ten' o'clock. If you are late he will come and get you himself and you don't want him to do that._

Kagome shivered at the thought of Sesshoumaru racing angrily down the hall to retrieve her.

She shivered again as she sat up and got out of bed. The wooden floor was cold on her feet and helped to wake her up. She shook her head, then her hands and finally her feet trying to wake her body. She felt like Jell-O trying to walk to her drawer. Her legs felt like they had pins and needles all over and her feet felt numb. She opened one of the drawers, pulled out some clothes and got dressed. She turned to walk to the door when Kaya walked in.

"Are you ready for breakfast my lady?" She asked.

"Yeah, but please, call me Kagome. I don't like all that formal stuff." Kagome replied.

"Okay, Kagome." Kaya escorted her to the dining hall. Kaya knocked on the door as they waited for permission to go in.

"You may enter." Said a voice from the other side of the door.

Kagome entered as Kaya shut the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the scroll in his hand.

"Sit."

_Wow. I never thought in a millions years that I would be on the receiving end of that command._

She thought to herself as she walked towards the table. Rin was sitting comfortably by Sesshoumaru's side as was Jaken. Kagome sat next to Rin as she had before, but for different reasons. She knew Sesshoumaru would not hurt her. For some reason he was keeping her around, why he was doing such a thing still puzzled her. Sesshoumaru looked over to her, a funny feeling growing in his stomach.

_Why do I feel this way around her? She is nothing but a ningen. _

Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at her as she ate. He found himself longing to wrap his arms around her and take in her scent.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and saw he was looking right at her, but there was something different about him. His eyes weren't the cold and empty orbs they usually were. Instead, they were soft and allowed you to see straight through to his soul where his true emotions lay. Sesshoumaru noticed what he was doing and straightened up as his eyes iced over once again, but it was too late. Kagome had already seen all she had to see. She knew that Sesshoumaru had feelings for her, unfortunately, he had iced over before she could see just how much he felt. Kagome smiled ear to ear as she stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking down at his scrolls.

"You know what I'm smiling about." Kagome answered.

"I don't think that I do, otherwise I would not be asking." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome looked at him frustrated.

_What did I expect? It's not like he'd actually admit that he likes me; it'd be nice though._

Kagome blushed a little and continued to eat.

After breakfast was over, she was escorted back to her room where she was given a different set of clothes to wear. The outfit was made up of black pants that fit tight on top and loosened as they went down, and a red top that fit tight on top and loosened as it went down as well. There was a slit on both shoulders to allow for easy movement of the arms. She tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror. It was very comfy and allowed her all the room she needed to move. She sat on her bed and thought about what had happened breakfast and the look she saw in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"One minute he's completely iced over and acts like he despises me then looks at me like he wants me but won't admit it. Why do I always have to end up with weirdos?!"

Sesshoumaru was walking down the hall to his study when he heard her yelling. He walked towards her room, a little faster than usual, and opened the door to find her on the bed, face down in a pillow.

"Why were you yelling?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Like you care." Kagome said sarcastically.

"I don't. I came to tell you that yelling and screaming in such a manner will not be tolerated in my castle." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice.

"Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and left, he wasn't in the mood for a fight right now. As he left he looked back at the sad miko that lie in bed and felt a small twinge in his heart. He felt for the girl. First she was attacked by his brother, then pig demons and now she was stuck in his castle. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and make her feel better. It was killing him to see her so unhappy, though he would never admit it. He would, however, admit that there was something there, but that was as far as he would go to admitting his true feelings. Sesshoumaru turned and exited the room, leaving Kagome to herself.

**

* * *

**

On the outskirts of the western lands 

Sango awoke to the smell of roasting bird. She slowly sat up wondering what had happened the night before. It was slowly coming back to her, but in pieces. She looked at Miroku who had just finished roasting lunch when he noticed Sango had awoken.

"Hey, you're awake. I thought you were going to sleep all day. Would you like some food? I'm sure you're very hungry after the night you had." Miroku said.

"Yes, I'm starving, but I can't remember much from yesterday. I only remember running into Inuyasha and that's all." Sango replied as she took the food Miroku handed her.

"You gave him quite the beating and left him in a battered mess on the ground as you left." Miroku stated.

"Oh lord! I didn't kill him did I?!" Sango screeched.

"No, no, you have nothing to worry about my dear Sango. You didn't kill him, you merely knocked him unconscious." Miroku chuckled. Sango breathed a sigh of relief and began eating her food when she felt a hand begin to rub her backside. She turned to look at Miroku whose eyes were slightly closed and was smiling as he said,

"I was worried about you, I'm very glad that you, and every part of you, was not harmed in the altercations of last night."

Sango's face turned an angry red.

SLAP

Miroku rubbed the red hand mark that now occupied a large section of the left side of his face.

"Life is good." He said to himself as a little green toad demon was walking by.

"How could Lord Sesshoumaru take in _another_ ningen? Its bad enough he lets Rin run around the castle, but now this, this 'Lady Kagome'? Wasn't she traveling with Inuyasha? Why would a lord of his stature waste his time with his half brothers wench? I'll never understand it!"

Earlier that afternoon, Sesshoumaru had sent Jaken out to dispose of the lesser demons that were causing havoc on his lands. Jaken; being the obedient servant that he was; jumped at the chance to serve his lord, knowing now that it was just to get him out the castle. The very annoyed demon walked right past their camp without even noticing them; which was surprising seeing as there was a rather tasty scent circling through the camp. He was much to engulfed in his own angry thoughts to notice.

Sango and Miroku sat there as their mouths dropped to the floor upon hearing the news. It took them a few moments to get over the shock after the toad left the area.

"So that's where Kagome's been this whole time. How on earth did she end up their?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but the thought of Kagome with that evil creature makes my heart break. He hates humans, so why is she there? I can only speculate what horrible things he's doing to her!" Sango said, worry written all over her face.

"Sango. I promise that we will do everything in our power to get Kagome back. You have my word." Miroku stated whimsically as he rubbed Sango's backside once more. Sango smashed her hiraikots atop his head leaving a rather large lump.

"Lecherous monk!" Sango said.

"Life is good." Miroku stated as he smiled and looked off into the distance while God knows what kind of images floated through his mind. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes were watching. Kikyo had left her camp to look for food and overheard the whole thing.

**

* * *

**

Just outside the pig demons den 

Inuyasha awoke to the stinging rays of the sun. He shielded his eyes and slowly sat up to look around, the events of the day before still fresh in his mind.

_How did I let that wench beat me down? How did she get the better of me? Maybe I was a little too cocky? Nah. I was just worried for the safety of my mate; she occupied my full attention so naturally I wasn't ready for the demon slayer. If I had been ready, there would have been no chance that she could have survived._

Inuyasha turned to see Kikyo sitting by the fire stirring stew.

"How long have I been out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Most of the day. That demon slayer really did a number on you." Kikyo replied.

"Why didn't you help me Kikyo?! If you knew I was goin down why didn't you do something?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I had my hands full with the monk." Kikyo said as she cursed him. She couldn't believe she let him sneak up on her like that.

"By the way, Kagome was rescued by your brother and is in his care now."

"So the wench is alive, huh? Why would he waste his time on her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it. Kagome, out of her hatred for you, could make Sesshoumaru think something that's not true and make him come after you."

"Kagome wouldn't do that. She's to _pure_." Inuyasha laughed.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. If they didn't get Kagome out of that castle and away from Sesshoumaru, then everyone would know what Kikyo did to Inuyasha.

_I can't let anyone know! This would have been so much easier if Inuyasha had done this of his own free will! _

_Flashback_

Inuyasha had Kikyo in his grasp as he held her by her neck, slowly crushing her.

"Listen, wench! I would never do anything to hurt Kagome, got it!" Inuyasha shouted. Kikyo was taken off guard and for a second, she feared her plan had backfired on her.

"W-what are you saying?" Kikyo asked, barely able to breathe. She stared at him as she waited for his answer. Inuyasha's hand closed tighter on her throat as he thought it over one last time. Kikyo began to turn purple as the world started to turn dark when Inuyasha pulled her into him and captured her in a rough kiss.

Kikyo let out a small squeak as she was, once again taken off guard.

"So you accept my offer then?" Kikyo asked when he finally released her from his death grip. Inuyasha nodded as he got up to walk away. As he left, Kiyo kneeled and began to chant.

"What was done to these beads,

May it be undone,

As it has been done to these beads,

May it be reversed,

The one that wears them bares this curse.

Kikyo stood and followed a few feet behind Inuyasha. She had cast a spell on the beads to make them weak and easily removable but with it she also cursed him with her will. Because his whole heart was not in their agreement, she knew that he would not willingly go along with her plan, so she cursed him with her own will. He would now only move towards her ultimate goal, the death of Kagome and the regaining of her soul.

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha leaped into the tree above them to think about what had just been said to him. He had to figure out a way to get Kagome without Sesshoumaru knowing. It would be hard, but it had to be done.

**

* * *

**

In Sesshoumaru's Castle 

It was night now as Kagome sat on her bed. She had to escape and she had to do it now. Sesshoumaru had left to patrol his lands before he called it a night so now was her only chance. She got up from her very comfy bed and made her way to the balcony. She looked down and saw the flower garden below her, only this time it didn't look so welcoming. Shadows were dancing in the flicker of light that came from the torches on the walls. It looked like a scene from a Stephen King movie she watched.

She shivered as she reached for the vines next to her balcony. She stepped onto the ledge and clung to the vines for dear life. She carefully made her way down to the garden and let out a sigh of relief when she finally touched ground again. She walked towards the garden and suddenly realized, she didn't know which way to go. The plants were so much bigger down here than they were up there. She hadn't thought about that.

_I could go left, or I could right. Which way? _

Kagome thought to herself. She started to walk to the left when something told her to go right. Her hunches were pretty good so she decided to go right. She began to walk in that direction when she heard a growl come from the other side of the bushes in front of her. Kagome froze as her heart started beating a million miles per hour.

_It's just your mind playing tricks on you. You're scared and that's okay._

Kagome thought as she took another step forwards. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end as her stomach twisted itself into knots wanting to turn and run, but she would not let herself be scared by her imagination. She was not weak and she would stand her ground, even if it was against herself. She walked towards the area the growl had come from and jumped behind the bushes. There was nothing their; it had been her imagination after all. She breathed a sigh of relief as she began to run down the path of sculpted bushes when she saw the forest fan out in front of her. She would have to run fast as it was quite a distance from where she stood. She got ready as she took a deep breath then sped off, the long grass brushing against her legs as she ran through it. Her heart pounded with anticipation as she neared the edge of the forest. She was almost there, just a little further and she'd be home free. She was inches away when the world suddenly turned upside down, literally. She was on her back starring up at the sky wondering what happened.

"Where do you think you're going miko?" Said a voice that sent chills down her spine.

_Crap! How did he know I was escaping?!_

Kagome thought.

"You weren't trying to escape were you?" Sesshoumaru teased.

"N-no. Of, of course not." Kagome looked around trying not to look him in the eye. "I was just um…just…going for a stroll, a really…fast stroll?" Kagome lied hoping Sesshoumaru would believe her pathetic attempt at saving herself.

"Do you know what I do to people who disobey me?" Sesshoumaru asked trying to hide his amusement. Kagome didn't answer. She didn't want to know.

"What am I going to do with you miko?" Sesshoumaru asked as he bent down to pick up Kagome.

"Stop! Do not touch a hair on that girl's head." Came a voice from the trees. Sesshoumaru stopped, he had heard that voice before but he couldn't place it. He turned and said,

"Show yourself." A figure stepped out from the shelter of the forest. It was another inuyoukai.

"Sein. What do you want." Sesshoumaru demanded, his eyes reading death.

"I came to see an old friend but seem to have found this beautiful young lady instead." Sein said as he looked at Kagome who blushed and bashfully looked away. Sesshoumaru could tell immediately that he had feelings for Kagome. He felt a very strange feeling in his gut that made him want to rip his head off just for looking at her. She wasn't his so why should he care if looked at her. Sein stepped forward as he offered his hand to Kagome. Sesshoumaru moved towards her and growled his disapproval. Sein ignored it as Kagome took his hand and in an instant he was off towards the castle, Kagome in his arms.


	8. Another for Her Love?

**Another for Her Love?**

"_Sein. What do you want." Sesshoumaru demanded, his eyes reading death. _

"_I came to see an old friend but seem to have found this beautiful young lady instead." Sein said as he looked at Kagome who blushed and bashfully looked away. Sesshoumaru could tell immediately that he had feelings for Kagome. He felt a very strange feeling in his gut that made him want to rip his head off just for looking at her. She wasn't his so why should he care if looked at her. Sein stepped forward as he offered his hand to Kagome. Sesshoumaru moved towards her and growled his disapproval. Sein ignored it as Kagome took his hand and in an instant he was off towards the castle, Kagome in his arms._

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived at the castle only a few minutes after Sein and Kagome and went storming through the halls to find them. He walked past Kagome's room when he heard laughter. He backed up and opened the door a little to see what was going on. Sein had Kagome in his lap and they were sitting on her bed laughing as he whispered in her ear. The thought of Kagome being with any other man made Sesshoumaru's blood boil; and the fact that the _other man_ was Sein made it even worse. Sesshoumaru burst into the room startling the two. 

"Sesesshoumaru? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes were a deep red as he stared at Sein, his arms wrapped tightly around Kagome.

"Kagome; leave…now." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"I don-" Kagome began to protest.

"She does not have to leave if she does not want to, Sesshoumaru." Sein interrupted as he gently nuzzled his nose in Kagome's neck.

"She was perfectly content until you entered the room. You can go to your study and I will meet you there in little while." Sein said as he waved his hand as if to shoo him away. Kagome looked at him in shock. No one talked to Sesshoumau in such a manner and lived to talk about it.

"Kagome; I said _leave." _Sesshoumaru said once again. Not wanting to anger him anymore than he already was she quickly got up and left the room.

"Now look what you've done. You've scared the poor girl." Sein scolded.

"Silence. What do you think you are doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked. Sein sighed.

"Like I said before; I came to visit an old friend. Did you not hear me the first time? You're not that old, are you?" Sein asked, knowing he was pissing Sesshoumaru off big time.

Sein and Sesshoumaru were childhood friends, or rather, acquaintances. Sesshoumaru's father had been Sein's father's friend for years. Whenever Sein's father came to visit, he always brought along Sein. Sesshoumaru never really liked Sein; he had a habit of being quite the flirt and usually stole every girl Sesshoumaru had his eyes on. He was not going to get Kagome, not if Sesshoumaru had anything to say about it. He wanted, no, _needed_ to find out what this feeling was that he felt every time he was around her. He was sure it couldn't be love for Sesshoumaru loved no one, especially humans. He was going to find out and no one, not even Sein, was going to get in the way. He would have to keep his eye on the two and make sure their "friendship" would not go any further than that.

"Don't toy with me Sein. I told you never to step foot on my lands again." Sesshoumaru glared at Sein. He knew exactly why he was here and it had nothing to do with friends.

"I came to see the…what was it you called her? Oh yes, the _wench_ you keep locked in your castle." Sein replied.

"Bastard." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly tone. He dashed towards Sein who, oddly enough, didn't even try to get out of the way. Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall, his eyes growing a deeper red. Sein merely smiled.

"You will not refer to her to her in that manner." Sesshoumaru threatened as he squeezed tighter on his throat. Sein showed no reaction to it. He looked past Sesshoumaru and smiled a wicked smile.

"You will look at me when I talk to you!" Sesshoumaru roared.

"Funny, the way you talk it seems you actually care for the girl." Sein said.

"This Sesshoumaru cares for no one."

"What if she cared for you?" Sein asked with a fiendish look on his face. Sein's comment took Sesshoumaru a little off guard.

_Kagome could never have feelings for me, just as I could never have feelings for her. It just isn't possible._

Sesshoumaru thought.

_**But you do don't you!**_

His conscience teased.

"Such feelings would be wasted as it is impossible for this Sesshoumaru to have feelings for such an insignificant creature." Suddenly, the scent of tears flooded the air. Sesshoumaru released Sein and turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway as a tear ran down her face. She turned and ran off, the sound of her crying echoing through the halls.

"It seems she does have feelings for you after all, or, she _did_. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Sein smiled as he dashed after her.

**

* * *

**

In Kaede's Village 

It was late when Sango and Miroku arrived back in the village. It was quiet as usual, it didn't matter if it was day or night, nothing big ever really happened anymore. Shippo jumped up and down next to Sango's side asking question after question going a million miles per hour.

"Where is Kagome?"

"Is she alright?"

"What happened to her?"

"What took you so long to get back?"

"When is Kagome coming back?"

"Shippo, please, we just got back." Miroku said, "All your questions will be answered in due time."

"Hey Sango, you alright? You don't look so- Sango!"

Sango tilted back and forth for a second then fell to the ground, or at least she would have had it not been for the monk that caught her.

"Lady Sango! Are you alright? Wake up Lady Sango!" Miroku yelled. Sango could hear the distant cry of her friends as she drifted into a black abyss.

**

* * *

**

On the Outskirts of the Western Lands 

Inuyasha and Kikyo had been walking for a while now as they came upon the western lands. It was a vast grassy area with a few trees and shrubs here and there.

"It's hard to think that a heartless bastard would rule such a beautiful area." Kikyo said as she began to walk towards his castle. It was still a ways off and would take them a few hours to get to. She was just about to walk down the hill to the western lands when she disappeared.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. She had been snatched by someone, but the scent wasn't demonic, it was human. Inuyasha ran after Kikyo and her captor and caught up to them rather quickly. It was only a human after all. Inuyasha jumped in front of them as he yelled,

"What the hell do you think you're doin?! That is _my_ mate you have!" Inuyasha yelled. The figure gently let Kikyo to the ground as it stared at Inuyasha.

"My name is Houzuki, and that is _my_ woman!" The man yelled. Kikyo's mouth dropped.

**

* * *

**

In Sesshoumaru's Castle 

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he had fallen into Sein's trap. He was baiting him and he fell for it. He sighed as he sat on his bed. He was just beginning to understand this feeling he held for the miko and now Sein had ruined his chances. Why had the miko gotten so worked up anyways? Did she really have feelings for him? Did he really have feelings for her?

_**Why can't you just admit that you have feelings for her? What else could it be**_

_This Sesshoumaru loves no one._

_**Who said anything about love?**_

………………………..

_**Sesshoumaru and Kagome sitting in a tree…**_

_This Sesshoumaru grows tired of your antics._

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G….**_

_Silence! This Sesshoumaru feels nothing for the ningen._

_**Then why did you get so jealous when Sein had his arms wrapped around her**_

………………………..

_**He-he…told ya so… (does victory dance)**_

**

* * *

**

In Another Room in the Palace 

Kagome sat on the bed in the room opposite the wing Sesshoumaru was in. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible, and seeing as she could not leave, this was her only option. She hugged her knees to her chest as she silently cried, her heart ripping in two.

_Sesshoumaru doesn't care about me? I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I thought I saw love in his eyes, but I guess I was wrong. He doesn't want anything to do with me. Then why does he keep me locked in his castle?_

Kagome thought as her tears finally ceased. She knew what she was going to do. Sesshoumaru had royally pissed her off and now he was going to pay for it. He was going to get an earful, and maybe she could find out why he was keeping her here against her will. Kagome got up and walked to the door. She opened it and found Sein waiting outside.

"I see you're feeling better. May I-"

"Not now. I have to go see Sesshoumaru and straighten a few things out." Kagome interrupted him.

"I shall acom-"

"No, Sein. That's alright. I'm sure I can find my own way." Kagome said with a hint of anger in her voice. Sein smiled as she turned to leave. He hoped she gave him hell. Sesshoumaru, having such a perfect creature in his presence and acting the way he was, was a crime against God himself.

Kagome walked down the halls until she found Sesshoumaru sitting on his bed staring at the wall as if he were in a trance.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. He didn't answer. Why was she acting so meek anyways?

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said sternly. It snapped him out of his trance and he looked at her, hand on her hip with a displeased look on her face.

"Can I help you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why, if you have no feelings towards me, love, friendship, or other, why do you keep me locked in your castle? Why, if you claim to hate humans, do you insist that I stay? I have a family ya know! I can't spend all my time here! Who are you to tell me where I can and cannot go! You are not the boss of me!" Kagome shouted. She walked up to him and stared angrily into his eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?! I am not some piece of property that you can claim. I am not one your possessions that you keep locked away! I…" Kagome jabbered on and on as Sesshoumaru listened.

_This miko asks too many questions!_

"And another thing! How dare you make me think you have feelings for me then take them back a moment later! Who do you think you are?!" Kagome shouted as she poked him. Sesshoumaru looked up at her with eyes cold as ice. He grabbed her wrist firmly forcing her to come nearer.

"I never said anything of the sort. You came to the conclusion on your own. If you are heartbroken because of this it is not my fault." Kagome stared at him shocked. He was right. He had never said anything about liking her. She thought of it herself. Tears began to well up in her eyes and Sesshoumaru could feel the wave of sadness that overcame her. He wanted to hold her and make all her pain go away. What the miko had said was true. He did have feelings for her, but what kind?

"Just kill me already! We both know you don't want me here so just do it and get it over with!" Kagome yelled. She took Sesshoumaru by surprise. She thought he wanted her dead. It was true. He wanted to wring her neck and make her shut up, but couldn't. There was something stopping him, but what? He felt a pain in his heart when she said those words _just kill me_. It tore him apart. He let her free and she ran out of the room. She didn't stop until she was in the garden where she finally relaxed. She rubbed her wrists and wondered why he hadn't killed her. She sat down and thought about what had happened earlier.

_God he's so confusing! He told Sein straight to his face that he had no such feelings for me, but when he saw us in the room together, he got mad. Why would he care if I hang around Sein? I hate him so much! _

_**No…you don't.**_

_Yes I do! He's so infuriating!_

_**Maybe so, but you're still crazy about him. Admit it. You have feelings for him.**_

_I do not! I could never love Sesshoumaru!_

_**Who said anything about love?**_

_What? Oh, did I say love? I meant um..._

_**Kagome and Sesshoumaru sittin in a tree…**_

_Hey! Don't start with that! I do not love him, like him or anything in between!_

**_Sure you don't. _****_cough_********_cough_**

**

* * *

**

In Kaede's Village 

Sango awoke to a searing headache and an old woman sitting in front of a pot in the center of the hut.

"Kaede? Sango asked as her vision became clear.

"Ah, I see ye are awake! Ye gave us quite a scare." Kaede said.

"What…what happened?" Sango asked as she slowly sat up, her hand to her head.

"Ye blacked out. We didn't know what it was at first, but now we've come to the conclusion that…ye have been cursed by Kikyo."

"What? How is that possible?! She's dead! She's barley strong enough to create a barrier let alone curse someone!" Sango exclaimed.

"Kikyo may be dead, but she is not without power. The curse she set upon you does not require the strength a curse would usually need. However, the surse she set upon you only works with the blood mof the victim. You don't seem to have a scratch on you." Sango thought back to that night. That's when she remembered it. She had run through the trees that surrounded them and got sratched on the face. Miroku had tended to it that night and now it was gone.

"The curse is slowly draining your power and your life hour by hour and I'm afraid that if we do not find her within the next few days that ye will surly die." Sango's eyes widened.

"Where is Miroku?" Sango asked, suddenly realizing he was no where to be found.

"He set off about an hour ago to seek out Kikyo." Kaede replied.

"Now ye must rest. Ye will need all your strength if ye are to make it through this." Sango, suddenly realizing just how tired she truly was, laid back down and instantly fell asleep as the memories of the past few days circled through her mind.

* * *

AN: Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I've been super busy! I hope you all like it! 

What's to come in the next chapter:

Sesshoumaru finds Kagome and Sein together and thinks the worst. Kagome runs off to the well and goes home, but not before saying something to Sesshoumaru that shakes the ice demon to his core.

Kikyo's insane stalker kidnaps her and intends to claim her and insists Inuyasha stay away or else.

Sango gets worse by the hour and nearly dies! Will Miroku get to Kikyo in time? Will her insane stalker get in the way?

So many questions so little answers! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

-candycorn-


	9. Death of a Priestess

The Death of a Priestess 

"Lady Kagome." Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as Sein walked into the garden. He was almost as gorgeous as Sesshoumaru. He had long black hair like Kagome's, accept his went to his knees and had a purplish color to it. His eyes were amber in color like Sesshoumaru's but with a tint of brown. He wore a Kimono also like Sesshoumaru's but in black and had no armor. He had a white fluff (or was it a tail?) that was thrown over his shoulder and hung down to just above his ankles. He had a purple circle on his forehead with two dark red stripes on each cheek. He had pointed ears as well as a red stripe on each.

"You seem angry. What's the matter?" Sein asked, already knowing what it was.

"Oh nothing. It's just….nothing."

"That doesn't sound like nothing." Sein walked up to her and lifted her chin to look him in the eyes.

"What is it that got you so upset?" Sein asked.

"You'll laugh." Kagome responded.

"I promise I won't laugh." Sein said truthfully as he stared at her with loving eyes.

"Cross your heart?" Kagome asked.

"Cross my heart." Sein crossed his heart.

"And hope to die." Kagome asked.

"What?"

"Never mind." Kagome said, her cheeks blushing a little.

"Well…I got into a fight with Sesshoumaru. I, as you know, overheard what he said to you and it really hurt. I don't know why, but it did. I approached him about it later and he confirmed what he said. He _doesn't _have any feelings towards me." Kagome explained.

"You seem disappointed." Sein pointed out, hoping it was only his imagination.

"No! N-no." Kagome said. Sein looked at her oddly as she continued.

"I am not disappointed. It just hurt that's all. Why does he have to be so mean to everyone?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Sein with slightly teary eyes.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru is a demon who has had many hardships in his life and has had to shield his heart for many years. Well, he kept it shielded for so long it eventually iced over and he became incapable of loving anyone." Sein lied. Well…only half lied. It was true that Sesshoumaru had guarded his heart and still was, but it was not true that he was incapable of loving. Anyone could love; it's not something you can forget how to do.

"But then why does he keep Rin around? He seems happier when she's around. That can't be true." Kagome responded, very confused.

"I don't know what to make of that. If I had to guess, she provides him entertainment of some sort." He told her. Again he lied. He knew that Sesshoumaru had a special place for the girl in his heart. He didn't know why, but it was not for his amusement. Kagome looked at him in shock.

"She's nothing but a source of entertainment?!" Kagome shouted.

"That's horrible! Here he has Rin thinking he likes her and he really doesn't! Does he always play with people's emotions like that?!"

"Well…yes. He's always been like this, cold and guarded. He never let anyone in. I can't tell you much of how he feels about you, but I can tell you that he will never love you; as I said, he is incapable of such emotions. Why must you torture yourself and stay here in a place you are not wanted?" Sein asked.

"I don't _choose_ to stay here, I'm held here against my will! That's another thing. Why is he keeping me here? I have a family ya know. I'd like to see them sometime this century!" Kagome said angrily. Sein looked at her with sympathetic eyes, not knowing what to say to her.

"Kagome, come with me and I will protect you against this arrogant bastard. I have a realm of my own and a castle that will willingly take you in."

"Um….I have to think about it." Kagome said in an uneasy tone.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden talking about themselves and their lives, of course, Kagome left out the part about the well and the fact that she came from the future. Kagome stood up and thanked Sein for listening then left to her room; not realizing she had dropped her necklace leaving it behind.

**

* * *

**

Just Outside the Western Lands 

"She's you're what?!" Inuyasha yelled, anger rising in his voice.

"You heard me! She's my woman! I love her in a way you never could!" Houzuki yelled back. Kikyo, still shocked about the whole thing, just stared at Inuyasha, her eyes glazed over in confusion and shock.

"She's my woman; my mate!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kikyo behind him and brought forth Tetsaiga.

"How dare you try to claim what's not yours!" Houzuki yelled again.

"Shut up and fight! Kikyo is mine and I won't let her go without a fight!" Inuyasha said angrily. Houzuki frowned as he pulled out his sword. It was small and paled in comparison to the Tetsaiga.

"Heh. Is that all you got; just a dinky sword?" Inuyasha smirked. He knew this battle would be quick. Hell, it had to be! They had to get to the Western Lands to retrieve Kagome. Inuyasha pulled the sword over his head and was about to cry out an attack when they heard a rustling in the bushes. The three looked and waited. Then out walked Miroku.

"Lady Kikyo! Finally I found you! What did you do to Sango? She's been bed ridden since she fought with Inuyasha. I know you had something to do with it!" Miroku accused.

"Who, me?" Kikyo asked, making her best angelic face.

"You will undo what you have done or I will be forced to take action." Miroku warned. Houzuki looked around to see that Inuyasha and Kikyo were both preoccupied with the Monk. He used it to his advantage.

"Oi, Monk! You aint gettin near her!" Inuyasha said as he stepped in front of Kikyo.

"Inuyasha I do not wish to hurt you."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it Monk!" Inuyasha raised tetsaiga above his head as Miroku withdrew a few Sutras from his sleeve.

"Wind Scar!"

"Magic Sutras!" Inuyasha jumped out of the way of Miroku's Sutras and Miroku barely dodged the wind scar. Inuyasha recovered fast, faster than Miroku, and dashed towards him.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha hurled bloody blades at Miroku who had barely enough time to react. He dodged the first three but the last two hit him, one on his side and one on his arm. Miroku yelled out in pain but fought back despite it.

"Magic Sutras!" He threw them at Inuyasha who dodged them without even trying. Without his wind tunnel Miroku was helpless. It went on like that for a good ten minutes. When they finally stopped for a small break, Miroku was covered in his own blood and Inuyasha stood their panting, Miroku gave him quite the workout making him run back and forth dodging his attacks. Miroku was about to attack when he remembered the reason he had come.

"Lady Ki-" He was cut off when he realized she was no where to be found.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha yelled as he too realized she was gone.

_Houzuki, the bastard! He must have taken her while we were fighting! _

Inuyasha thought as he pounded the ground with his fist. He looked up at Miroku who was still very tired then ran off after Houzuki. In a flash, he was gone. Miroku slowly started walking in the direction Inuyasha had run off to. He would not stop, he had to save Sango. His wounds weren't major as he had dodged most of Inuyasha's attacks. It was those damn blades of blood. There were so many of them that flew at you at once it was hard to dodge. He took a deep breath and ran after Inuyasha, disappearing into the trees.

**

* * *

**

In Sesshoumaru's Castle 

Sesshoumaru sat in his study the whole afternoon tending to the needs of his lands as the pain in Kagome's eyes flashed in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her, the way she smelled, the twinkle in her eyes when she smiled and the fire it then when she was angry. She drove him crazy and it was getting harder and harder to deny. The human had sparked his interest with her fighting spirit and unwillingness to submit to anyone. Now she had done the impossible; she was melting the ice around his heart. No one had ever made him feel this way and it was a little unnerving to say the least. His beast was the first to fall for her. The moment they saw her fighting spirit his beast was hooked. Now even Sesshoumaru himself was falling for her. He needed to find out more about this girl and he knew just how to do it.

Sein was also after her heart. He let his emotions show much more than Sesshoumaru and would surely gain Kagome's love if he did not do something. He was going to do the one thing he never thought he would, in a million years, do for anyone. He was going to let down the barrier around his heart and show Kagome the real him. He wanted, no, _needed_ her to stay with him and he was going to do everything he could to make her stay. Sesshoumaru got up from his desk and headed for the garden.

**

* * *

**

In the Garden 

Sein walked around the garden taking in the sweet fragrance of the flowers that surrounded him. Sesshoumaru walked in not a second later glaring at him. He was still angry about the little trick Sein had pulled on him earlier.

"Sesshoumaru! Why how very nice to see you! May I ask to the reason you _blessed_ me with your presence?" Sein said sarcastically as he bowed as if to mock Sesshoumaru and his status.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked in a monotone voice.

"The girl has gone to her room. Why do you care, _Sesshy_?" Sesshoumaru winced at being called by his childhood nickname.

"You will leave her be. You are not to go near her." Sesshoumaru warned.

"I will do no such thing. She will be mine." Sein replied.

"We both know the only reason you are here is to take what is mine." Sesshoumaru glared at Sein.

_Mine? The girl is not mine. Why did I say that?_

_**She is ours! We will make her ours!**_

Cried his beast. Sesshoumaru silenced his beast as Houzuki spoke.

"Oh, so you've found me out, have you? No matter. She is coming with me by days end to my castle. You do not care for her thus she has come to me looking for what she seeks."

"You will treat her no better than that hanyou brother of mine." Sesshoumaru said.

"On the contrary, I will be kind to her whereas you have been cruel. I will love her as you could not. You do not deserve something so beautiful." Sein replied.

"She will only be a plaything in your domain. You will tire with her just like all the rest and then toss her to the dogs, so to speak." Sesshoumaru's voice was ice cold as he spoke. He knew well what Sein planned to do. He had done it may times before. He had stolen a girl from Sesshoumaru once before, though at the time, he did not care for her as he cared for Kagome. Sein took her away and spoiled her for a few years and had his merry way with her then tired of his toy and gave her to his subjects to have their wicked way with her. By the time she left his castle she was broken, a mere shadow of her former self.

"I will not let you do that to her." Sesshoumaru stared at him, his eyes turning red.

"Hm. The way you talk about her one would think you have feelings for her…even love her." Sein smirked. Sesshoumaru paused for a moment. He was willing to admit, though only to himself, that he was falling for her but was not ready to voice it to the world.

"You are mistaken. I do not love the nignen nor do I have feelings for her. You _will_ leave my castle and my lands now if you wish to live." Sesshoumaru took a step closer.

"I am taking Kagome with me, only then will I leave." Said Sein. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned full red as he ran at demon speed towards Sein and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him into the air and cutting off his air supply.

"You will leave,_ NOW." _Growled Sesshoumaru. Sein looked down at Sesshoumaru and smirked. He squeezed harder on his neck trying to make him pass out, but Sein continued to smirk, a mischevious gleam in his eye. Sein lifted his arm and slashed Sesshoumaru's wrist making Sesshoumaru drop him. He quickly regained his composure as did Sein then both attacked. He slashed at Sein with his poison claw before Sein could get a hit in. He slashed his arm and the poison began to turn the area black. Sein glared at sesshoumaru with hate in his eyes as he used his blue whip. His was much like Sesshoumaru's accept it electrocuted anyone it touched. It was not that strong and only killed lower level demons and only stung powerful demons such as Sesshoumaru.

Sein lashed his whip at Sesshoumaru who dodged it with amazing skill. With every lash Sesshoumaru creeped closer. Sein, becoming desperate to keep Sesshoumaru a good distance away, thrashed his whip faster and harder at Sesshoumaru who continued to dodge it. Sesshoumaru was now a mere foot away as he grabbed Sein's wrist (the same arm that was poisoned) and dug his nails into it letting his poison flow into the wounds. Sein cried out in pain as the poison began to turn his wrist black. When Sesshoumaru finally let go, Sein grabbed him arm and cradled it as he tried to endure the pain. Sein was nowhere near as strong or as disciplined as Sesshoumaru thus could not take pain as Sesshoumaru could.

Seeing an opening, Sesshoumaru slashed at his chest then his other arm and finally on his face, being sure not to put poison on his face otherwise he would die, and he didn't want that. He only wanted him to leave. Sein cried out in pain once more as he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his body shaking as the poison took effect.

"Leave my castle. I will not say it again." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly tone of voice. Sein looked up the inuyoukai who had defeated him, whimpered, then stood and flew off on his cloud.

**

* * *

**

Just Outside the Garden 

Kagome was half way back to her room when she realized she had forgotten her necklace. She ran back to the garden just in time to hear Sesshoumaru threatening Sein. She was about to storm in and stop him when she heard him talking about Sein and his past with women. This appalled her and she scolded herself for almost taking him up on his offer. She also heard the part about Sesshoumaru not loving her. She had heard it before and it hurt, now she was hearing it again and hurt even more. She knew he didn't love her, that he could never love her, but somehow she had begun to develop feelings for him and it killed her to know that those feelings would never be returned. She saw the fight between them and Sein flying off then turned and ran off to her room. Sein was right. She didn't know why she was staying in a place where she wasn't wanted. It was stupid and pointless.

_What am I doing here?_

She thought to herself.

_**I don't know. Why are you here? You really have no business staying here.**_

_Ugh. You again._

_**Yup. You were only brought here because you were badly injured. Now you're healed and you can leave.**_

_Sesshoumaru hasn't asked me to yet._

_**And you need his permission? Since when have you ever needed someone's permission to do anything?**_

_You're right! I don't need his permission to leave! I can leave whenever I want! He's not the boss of me!_

She had made up her mind. She was leaving one way or another and no one was going to tell her any different.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere Deep in the Forest 

Houzuki had run quite far while Inuyasha and Miroku were fighting. He had managed to knock out Kikyo without anyone knowing and sneak off. Now he was in the middle of the forest with his woman and he would take his chance to make her his. He didn't care if she was mated; he would take her and that was that. He came to an abandoned hut made of leaves and branches that was obviously very old and set Kikyo on the floor. It must have been a makeshift hut for someone at some point in time. Thank God he had stumbled upon it, he was tired and wanted to rest. Unfortunately, rest was not an option. He had to work fast if he was to make Kikyo his. He began removing his clothes as Kikyo groaned and began to come to.

"Shhh. You're safe now. No harm will come to you again. I promise." Houzuki whispered. Kikyo's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the half naked Houzuki sitting in front of her. After removing the top half of his clothes he made quick work of Kikyos and stripped her of everything. She backed up to the corner of the hut and trembled, afraid of what he would do.

Inuyasha ran at demon speed to catch up to Houzuki. He had followed his and Kikyo's scent and was now coming up on the hut they resided in. He barged in to find a half naked Houzuki on top of a completely naked Kikyo.

"BASTARD! Get away from my mate!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed a handful of Houzuki's hair and threw him to the other side of the hut. Houzuki stood in an angry rage and charged at Inuyasha in an attempt to head butt him in the gut. Inuyasha side stepped causing Houzuki to crash through the wall. Inuyasha jumped out of the hole that was created and grabbed Houzuki by the hair again, lifting his head and sliding Tetsaiga under his chin.

"You will leave if you value your life!" Inuyasha said in a threatening tone that almost matched that of Sesshoumaru. Houzuki trembled as he pleaded for his life. Houzuki surrendered but looked up at Inuyasha with an evil gleam in his eye which Inuyasha failed to see. Inuyasha stood aside and allowed Houzuki to get up and walk away but instead he dove back into the hut and unsheathed his sword grabbing Kikyo with his free hand and sliding his sword under her chin.

"No Inuyasha. You will leave and I will have her as mine. I would rather die than see her in the hands of the likes of you, a mere half demon!"

"What are you talking about?! You are only human!"

"But so is Kikyo thus we are made for each other. Be gone foul demon!" Houzuki shouted. Inuyasha took a step forward, his Tetsaiga pulsing with power. Houzuki dug his sword into Kikyo's throat a little drawing blood.

"Ah ah ah. One more step and she dies!" Houzuki threatened.

"Ha! I'm not buying that for a second!" Inuyasha yelled as he took another two steps and raised his sword.

"If I can't have her…NO ONE CAN!" Shouted Houzuki as he slit Kikyo's throat spilling a black gooey substance letting her fall to the ground.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled as he was about to run to her side. Houzuki lifted his sword and finished the job, removing her head completely.

"NOOO!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to Kikyo's side. He cradled her in his arms as Houzuki stared down at the two and smirked.

"You…you BASTARD!!" Inuyasha yelled again as he stood up bringing Tetsaiga up with him and thrust it into his gut. Houzuki gasped as blood escaped his mouth and trickled down his chin. Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga from him and let him fall to his knees. Houzuki smiled as he said,

"See you hell…my love…" Then fell dead on the ground.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru's Castle 

It was now dark and Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study finishing up a few last minute things. He stood and grabbed the flower he had plucked for Kagome. It was the most beautiful flower in the garden. It was purple with dark red flecks dusted on the petals. The Center was a deep orange yellow and the stem was a deep green. He left his study and walked towards Kagome's room. He was going to tell her everything…well maybe not everything, but everything he was willing to say, like the fact that he loved her and wanted her as his mate. It took a few minutes to get to her room because of the many turns and hallways and knocked on her door. He waited a second or two then knocked again. When no one responded he opened the door.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called. There was no one in the room. He walked into the hot spring that was next to her room. No one. He couldn't sense her anywhere in the castle. He looked around and saw an open window. He cursed himself for allowing her to escape.

**

* * *

**

In the Forest of Inuyasha 

It had taken a few hours but Kagome finally found her way to the forest of Inuyasha. She stopped running when she came to Goshinboku, but only for a second, then continued to run. Sesshoumaru would notice that she was missing soon and he would be there any minute. She had left the second she got back to her room from over hearing the two inuyoukai. She was tired of being treated like someone's possession and she wasn't going to take it anymore. She had had enough of it from Inuyasha. She thought about Sein and a shiver went down her spine.

_I can't believe I almost left with that creep._

She thought to herself. As she ran saw the well come into view. The hope she felt earlier as she entered the Inuyasha forest became much stronger. She started to run faster and was now only a foot away when she ran into a brick wall, or at least it felt like a brick wall. She looked up to see a very angry Sesshoumaru.

"Ho... Wha…" Was all she could say.

"Miko. Why did you try to escape again?" Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice. You could tell he was not happy.

"Because I am healed and have no reason to stay." Kagome responded.

"I told you that you were not to leave, you dare disobey my orders?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes! I am tired of being treated like a possession! I am a human being and as such I have rights that you obviously do not care about!" Kagome shouted. She yelled so loud she hurt Sesshoumaru's ears.

"You insist that you do not have feelings for me yet I catch you staring at me! Why must you torture me!" Kagome yelled even louder once again hurting Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes as she tried to run past Sesshoumaru. He grabbed her and held her place with a firm grasp on her shoulders.

"Let go! Let me go home!" Kagome yelled.

"No miko. You will return with me to my castle." Sesshoumaru responded.

"NO!" She yelled and did the only thing she could think of. She kneed him as hard as she could in the one place it hurts most. Sesshoumaru didn't move and showed no sign that he was pain. He was in pain alright, but was able hide it behind his stoic face. The pain caused him to temporarily release his hold on her which gave her all the time she needed to get away. She ran towards the well but stopped when she heard him talk again.

"You talk as if I have treated you badly. Have I not given you a place to stay, food to eat and clothes to wear?" He asked getting very angry.

"You have, but that's not the point! You have treated me like crap! I am not yours, I am not Sein's, I am no ones! By the way, is Kagome a hard name to say? Is it hard to pronounce? Ka-go-me. Nope, I don't think so! I cannot stay in your castle forever. I have a family ya know!" Kagome shouted. Sesshoumaru's anger spiked and he reached for her arm. Kagome pulled away and walked towards the well when she stopped on the edge. She looked back a little and said,

"You're stupid like your brother." Then jumped down the well. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red as he ran forward to slash at her but missed her by a mere inch. A blue light engulfed the well. Sesshoumaru jumped down after her but nothing happened. She was gone.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter! Leave some reviews so I know what ya think of it! Thanx! 

What's to come in the next chapters:

Sangomiraculously recovers

Inuyasha goes temporarily insane without Kikyo

Sesshoumaru becomes even more confused about his feelings. Will he finally admit them or will he let Kagome go?

Kagome spends sometime at home, but will she go back?


	10. Home Sweet Home!

**Home Sweet Home!**

Inuyasha sat in a pool of black goo as he cradled Kikyo's body in his arms. He stared off into the distance, his eyes glazed over in a daze.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice echoed through the forest. He had been stumbling through the forest trying to find the three for the past half hour when he finally stumbled upon the makeshift hut. He looked down to see Inuyasha covered in a black substance. He looked down at the bundle in his arms and gasped. There was Kikyo's body, her head placed neatly next to her. Next to Inuyasha laid Houzuki in a puddle of his own blood. It truly was gruesome sight.

"I-Inuyasha." Miroku stuttered as he forced himself to take a step forward. Inuyasha ignored him, refusing to look at Miroku, his eyes still glazed over.

"Inuyasha, are you-"

"Kikyo…she's…she's…" Inuyasha tried to say as he began to rock back and forth as what happened started to sink in.

_I've failed you…Kikyo._

Inuyasha thought as a single tear ran down his cheek. Miroku tried to look at his face but it was covered by his bangs making an eerie shadow on his face.

_I tried so hard to protect you, so why did I fail? What went wrong? Why couldn't I save you?_

A million questions circled through Inuyasha's head as he rocked back and forth. His eyes stung from the tears that threatened to fall but held them back. Miroku stood their still in shock at the gruesome scene when he finally regained his voice and asked,

"Inuyasha. What happened?" Inuyasha looked up at him; his eyes still glazed over and just looked at him like he was staring right through him.

"Inuyasha? Are you-"

"Okay? Do I look okay? Does this…" Inuyasha held up Kikyo's body tilting it towards Miroku. "Look okay?! How could I possibly be okay!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku as he laid Kikyo's body roughly on the ground and stood up to face Miroku.

"I just thought-"

"What? That I'd be just fine and dandy after watching my mate die! Just who the flip do you think you are! It's your fault she's dead you asshole!"

"WHAT! It's my f-"

"If you hadn't come here then Kikyo would still be alive! You bastard!" Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga from its sheath and pointed it at Miroku, his eyes filled with hate as he stared at his enemy.

"Inuyasha! I only came to remove the curse Kikyo put on Sango!" Miroku shouted trying to bring reason to his friend.

"LIES!" Inuyasha cried as he lunged at Miroku who quickly jumped to the side barely dodging the attack. He quickly pulled a few sutras from his sleeve and threw them at Inuyasha who easily dodged them as he pulled Tetsaiga above his head and yelled,

"Wind Scar!" The wind scar flew from Tetsaiga ripping through the land just missing Miroku as he narrowly dodged the attacked. Miroku pulled a single sutra from his sleeve and threw it at Inuyasha then ran after him with his staff distracting him from the oncoming sutra. It landed on his face and was accompanied seconds later by his staff as he hit the sutra causing it to electrify Inuyasha effectively knocking him out, if only for a little while. Miroku stood back as Inuyasha fell to the ground. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow as he turned to walk away. It was better to leave Inuyasha there away from any villages so he could no harm. But as he began to walk off he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a bright light emanating from Kikyo's body.

_What the…_

Miroku thought as a white ball floated out of her chest and hovered above her body. It stayed there for a few seconds as Miroku stared at it in awe, then flew off like a rocket into the sky as her body disintegrated leaving nothing but bones and grave dirt surrounded by black goo.

_What was that? Could it be?!_

Miroku asked himself as his eyes widened at the realization.

**

* * *

**

Back in the Future 

"Mom! Souta! Gramps! I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she walked through the front door of her house.

"Hello?!" She called. Buyo sauntered down the stairs when he heard her call.

"Buyo!" Kagome ran to Buyo, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as she hugged him.

"Oh how I've missed you!"

_I'm glad someone's home._

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the refrigerator. On it she found a note that read:

_Gone to Aunt Maimy's for a week. There's food in the fridge, help yourself, be good. _

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Mom, Souta and Grandpa._

_PS. Feed Buyo when you get the chance._

Kagome looked down at the cat that now rubbed lovingly against her leg. She sighed as she walked over to the cupboard and took out Buyo's food and poured it into his dish along with water in the other.

"I wish I could sit around and do nothing all day without a care in the world. You're so lucky Buyo. You don't have to worry about demons and time traveling." Kagome said to the cat that now ate its food.

_Look at me. I'm talking to a cat!_

She rolled her eyes again then got up and walked upstairs to her room.

"It's so good to be in my own room again!"

She plopped down on her bed and was about to relax when she felt a pain in her heart. It felt like it was ripping in two. She grabbed her chest as she writhed in pain. A white orb floated through her window and through the air then hovered above her for a moment. She stared at the pure white light in awe as it descended into her chest. The pain suddenly got worse as her body began to glow a bright white light that consumed her room and shot through her blinds. She curled up into a ball, her eyes closed tight as she bit her lower lip waiting for the pain to pass.

_What…is…this? What's…happening?!_

The pain suddenly got worse as her eyes opened wide and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her eyes were white in color, just as the light, and when she didn't think it could get any worse, the light began to dull and slowly vanished. She closed her eyes as the light disappeared completely and laid there for a second as she tried to relax.

_What was that? Why did it hurt so much? What happened to me?!_

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her room. It was as if nothing happened. She sat up on her bed shaking and looked around; she felt, different, somehow; more complete. Still shaking, she stood up and stumbled forward, her legs felt as if they were jello. She grabbed her chair and slowly tried to make her way to the bathroom.

"Ohhhh." She groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" She said to herself as her face turned a light green. Then the world started to spin as everything blurred and finally turned black as she fell to the floor.

**

* * *

**

Kaede's Village 

It had been a week since their return from the battle with Inuyasha and Sango was getting worse. She would sleep all day and all night and on the rare occasions when she awoke, she'd refuse to eat anything. She was now frail and weak as the curse sucked the life out of her. It pained Kaede to watch Sango waste away and not be able to do anything about it. There only hope was Miroku. Hopefully he could get Kikyo to remove the curse; otherwise the only other way to remove it would be by her death. Kaede had been in the village market collecting ingredients for her stew when she came back to Sango sitting up and smiling at her.

"Sango? Do ye feel better child?" Kaede asked as she set down the ingredients and moved to Sango. Placing a hand on her forehead, Kaede announced with great pleasure,

"Your temperature has gone down dramatically. It seems Miroku has convinced sister Kikyo to remove the curse." Sango smiled at the old woman. Just then Shippo leaped through the door.

"Sango! You're awake! Are you feeling better?" Shippo yelled as he landed in Sangos lap.

"Yes I am, Shippo. I'm feeling much better." Sango responded as Kirara mewed and leaped onto her shoulder.

"Hey Kirara! I haven't worried you too much have I?" Sango asked.

"Mew!" Kirara replied.

"Has Miroku come back yet?" Shippo asked as he sat in Sango's lap.

"No, I'm afraid not Shippo." Kaede replied as she cut up some carrots.

"Well…then has there been any news on Kagome?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but no." Kaede replied. Shippo's heart dropped as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"I want, sniff, Kagome back!" Shippo cried as tears flooded his face.

"I know Shippo. We all do. But you have to be brave. Can you be brave for me?" Sango asked looking down at the young kit. Shippo replied by puffing out his chest and nodding, making Sango and Kaede laugh.

"Shippo, come. Let Sango rest for now and regain her strength. You can play with her tomorrow." Kaede said as she began to prepare her stew.

"Promise?" Shippo asked as he looked up at her with cute puppy eyes.

"Promise." Kaede responded. With that, Shippo ran out the door followed by Kirara to play in the field with the village children.

**

* * *

**

At the Bone Eaters Well 

Sesshoumaru sat against a tree near the well waiting for Kagome to come back.

_Where did she go? How does that well work? What was that blue light?_

Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he sat staring at the bone eaters well. Kagome's words had been spinning through his mind since she left.

_**You're stupid like your brother.**_

_Hmph. How dare the miko compare this Sesshoumaru to that half breed. This Sesshoumaru is not stupid. The miko shall suffer for saying such words in my presence._

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the well as he thought of that night.

_Flashback_

"You talk as if I have treated you badly. Have I not given you a place to stay, food to eat and clothes to wear?" He asked getting very angry.

"You have, but that's not the point! You have treated me like crap! I am not yours, I am not Sein's, I am no ones! By the way, is Kagome a hard name to say? Is it hard to pronounce? Ka-go-me. Nope, I don't think so! I cannot stay in your castle forever. I have a family ya know!" Kagome shouted. Sesshoumaru's anger spiked and he reached for her arm. Kagome pulled away and walked towards the well when she stopped on the edge. She looked back a little and said,

"You're stupid like your brother." Then jumped down the well. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red as he ran forward to slash at her but missed her by a mere inch. A blue light engulfed the well. Sesshoumaru jumped down after her but nothing happened. She was gone.

_End Flashback_

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red as he thought about Inuyasha.

_That filth of a hanyou is an idiot and not worth the ground beneath his feet. This Sesshoumaru will not be compared to him in such a way. The miko must learn her place!_

Just then, Sesshoumaru was torn from his thoughts when an annoying voice came from the sky.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaruuu!" Jaken called as he flew on the back of Ah-Un. Ah-Un landed in the clearing near the bone eaters well as Jaken jumped off and ran, or rather, stumbled, to Sesshoumaru who continued to stare at the well.

_I thought I had left him at the castle._

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Thank goodness I found you!"

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I was worried! You rushed out of the castle so suddenly and left me behind!" Jaken whined as tears flooded his face from his puppy dog eyes that made Sesshoumaru cringe. Slowly, Sesshoumaru stood and said,

"Jaken."

"Yes mi lord?" Jaken asked as he ran up to Sesshoumaru and was kicked high into the sky like a football.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaken yelled as he was propelled through the air.

_I must remember why I keep that toad around."_

Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he walked towards the well.

_So. The miko thinks she can speak foul words about this Sesshoumaru and get away with it? This miko is sadly mistaken. _

He peered into well only to see dirt at the bottom.

_If a miko wench can pass, then this Sesshoumaru must be able to as well._

Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He took a step back and jumped into the well. He landed softly at the bottom and waited. Nothing happened.

_Damn._

**

* * *

**

Kagome's Shrine 

Kagome awoke to the sun in her face and birds chirping.

_Wha…What happened?_

She thought as she slowly stood up. The world started to spin as she made her way to her bed. Placing her hands atop her head, the world slowly came to a halt. She laid down on her bed and looked over to her clock.

"11:00?! What the! I got here yesterday morning! I've been asleep that whole time?! What happened!" Kagome shrieked.

"Okay. Get a hold of yourself. It's not like you haven't passed out and slept a couple days away before. You just need to calm down and take a deep breath. Everything will be fine." She told herself.

_Yeah right. All those times before I was either poisoned or beat half to death. But then, what was that bright light?_

Kagome shivered as she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed and got in.

"Ahh. Now this feels good. Hot springs are great, but nothing beats a nice shower at home." Kagome said to herself. She lathered up her hair and washed it out then continued wit the rest of her shower duties. When she finished, she wrapped herself in a towel then bundled her hair in a towel as well and ran her hand across the mirror to remove the steam. She stood looking at her reflection.

_I sure have done a lot of growing up since I first went to the Feudal Era. I can't believe it's actually been four years since that fateful day at the well._ _Well…that's all behind me now. I never have to go back. What reason do I have? None! I was just a shard detector to everyone their. Now that the Jewel is complete, I never have to go back. _

Kagome thought to herself. Then thoughts of Miroku and Sango ran through her head.

_I will miss them. But they can take care of themselves._

She assured herself. Then Shippo ran through her head.

_Shippo. I'm going to miss him He's just a kit, but I'm sure Miroku and Sango will take good care of him. He should be fine. Right?_

Kagome asked herself as she got ready for the day. Just then, the door bell rang. She quickly brushed her hair, threw on a bath robe and made her way downstairs to the door. She opened it and asked,

"Hojo?"

"Hey Kagome! Long time no see! How are you feeling?" Asked Hojo.

"Um…fine Hojo. Why?" Kagome asked, looking rather confused.

"Well your grandfather told me about you getting food poisoned so I sent over a home remedy I got from my mother. Did it help?" Asked Hojo.

"Uhh…yeah. I'm feeling much better thanks." Kagome replied as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hey Kagome, you…you look great!" Hojo said trying to sound as flattering as possible.

"Uh…Hojo, I'm in a bathrobe." Kagome pointed out.

"I meant that you don't look sick."

"Oh, right! Hehe." She laughed nervously.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" Hojo asked.

_Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"Umm…well…"

_Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"Yeah. I geuss. When-"

"Great! I'll pick you up Saturday at 12. Okay? Bye!" Hojo waved as he ran off leaving a rather speechless Kagome behind.

_He doesn't waste a second, does he._

* * *

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been sick in the hospital. I know it's short, but I hope you all like it! Leave a review so I know whatcha think! thanx!


	11. The Man, The Question, The Ring

**The Man, The Question, The Ring**

"_Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"_

_Please say yes! Please say yes! _

"_Umm…well…"_

_Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"_Yeah. I guess. When-"_

"_Great! I'll pick you up Saturday at 12. Okay? Bye!"_

Kagome sat straight up in bed. That moment had been running through her dreams all night like a bad dream. She was sitting there on her bed with a layer of sweat covering her trembling body. She was regretting her decision to say yes ever since the word escaped her lips. She didn't even like Hojo in that way, so why did she say yes?

_What did I get myself into?_

Kagome thought as she got up and looked at the clock. 10 am. She groaned and walked over to the bathroom and started the shower. She hadn't gotten that much sleep last night. She kept waking up in a cold sweat just as she had a moment ago.

_Why did I have to say yes? Hojo's…kinda creepy. He hangs around me like a lost puppy. At least Inuyasha didn't do that._

She laughed at the thought of Inuyasha with big puppy eyes.

_Thank God Sesshoumaru never did that!_

She laughed even harder at the thought of Sesshoumaru with big puppy eyes. If she thought a smile would be weird, big puppy eyes would be even weirder! She laughed as she turned on the shower. The day Sesshoumaru showed anything but a stoic face was the day hell froze over. She carefully tested the water with her hand, and when she was satisfied with the temperature, she got in.

When she was done, she got dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast. She went to the kitchen but the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"KAGOME!" Three girls screamed. There in the doorway stood Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi with sparkles in there eyes.

"Uh, hey guys. What's…ahh!" The three girls grabbed Kagome and dragged her back in the house as they shut the door and sat her down on a stool. Kagome sat there staring at her three friends as they started firing questions at her.

"Why didn't you tell us Hojo asked you out?!"

"How did he ask?"

"Was it romantic?"

"Did he sweep you off your feet?"

"Did you say yes or no?"

"How is that two-timing boyfriend of yours taking this?"

"Does he even know?"

"What were you wearing when he asked?"

"Where is he taking you?"

"What are you going to wear?!" Eri shouted above the other two.

Kagome's head spun as the questions came flying at her. She felt like she was being interrogated. It wasn't until she heard Eri shout that the other two stopped their incessant questioning and looked at her. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes Kagome, what _are_ you going to wear." The three girls asked in unison. They were like robots, annoyingly talkative robots.

"Well, first off. Hojo just asked me yesterday, so I didn't have time to tell you guys. Secondly, He asked me after asking if I was okay after being sick."

"Awww. That is soo sweet!" The three girls squealed.

"It was not romantic at all. He seemed kinda nervous and-"

"Well of course he was nervous! You can't expect him to profess his love for right then and there! Stuff like that just doesn't happen!" The three yelled in unison once again.

_You've never met the guys after me!_

Kagome thought. Kouga professed his love almost immediately.

"About Hojo asking me out, I said yes."

"Alright Kagome!" They yelled again.

"As for Inuyasha, We broke up."

"Whaaat!" The three screamed. Kagome was getting rather tired of being interrupted. She wanted to finish so they could leave.

"When did this happen?!" They demanded.

"Uh, well…a week or two ago." Kagome replied.

"And he's okay with you dating so soon?" Eri asked.

"Well. He left to be with the other girl."

"No way! That is so bad! I swear, Kagome. I don't how you up with him for as long as you did!" Yuka stated.

"So he's alright with you dating Hojo?" Eri asked again. Apparently she wasn't clear enough about her situation.

"I don't think he cares. He didn't seem to mind when his elder brother came after me." Kagome replied.

"WHAAAT!" The three scream in unison. Kagome's ears were starting to bleed from the noise.

_Now I know how Sesshoumaru feels. Ouch!_

Kagome thought as she rubbed her ears. Her friends stayed for the whole afternoon asking question after question as Kagome reluctantly told them her story, minus the attacks on her life of course.

**

* * *

**

At the Bone Eaters Well 

Sesshoumaru sat against a tree as he continued to fume over Kagome. Her insolence would not be tolerated, and once she returned, he would put her in her place, that much he understood. What he didn't understand was why he had stayed after the miko had left, besides killing her. He could have just as easily gone back and sent Jaken to retrieve her in his place. Why was she so important? Why did he even need to bring her back? She only served to annoy him to no end. So, why was he here; besides putting her in her place. More importantly, what was this feeling in his stomach that surfaced when she left through the well. It was as if for a spilt second his heart dropped, he felt almost…empty inside. Even now he felt as if something was missing. On top of that, he was pissed that he couldn't go through the well. He didn't understand it. He was much more powerful and yet she could do it and he couldn't. He would find out why if it was the last he did, as well as his feelings towards the miko.

While deep in thought, he didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him from above. They had been there for some time, masking there scent and aura, just, watching and observing. Why was this youkai lord so interested in the miko? It puzzled the demon that hovered above Sesshoumaru. What did a taiyoukai with a reputation for hating humans want with this girl that had caused the both of them so much trouble in the past?

_I will find out and then make my move._

The demon thought then disappeared into the sky.

**

* * *

**

Kaede's Village 

Miroku wearily stumbled into Kaedes' village. He slowly trudged towards Kaede's hut as many of the villagers stopped what they were doing to stare at this monk that dragged himself through their village. He finally made it to her hut when he heard Sango cry,

"Miroku! What happened?!" Sango was not yet strong enough to get out of bed, but thankfully she didn't have to. Miroku made his way over to her then finally let himself fall to the floor. After two battles with Inuyasha back to back, he was tired and weary and had cuts all over.

"Please, Miroku! Tell me what happened!" Sango pleaded as she began tending to his wounds. But he said nothing until his wounds had been bandaged and he was sitting comfortably next to Sango.

"Sango. Are you feeling better?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. But what about you? Did you get Kikyo to break the curse?" Sango asked hopefully, already knowing the answer. She wouldn't be alive if he hadn't.

"No, Sango. I didn't." Miroku responded. Her heart dropped. She didn't understand. How was she still alive if he hadn't convinced her to break the curse?

"I…I don't…understand. How did…"

"I found Inuyasha and Kikyo in an argument with a man that claimed to be Kikyo's lover." Sango gasped. She wasn't all that surprised, okay, maybe a little. She knew that Kikyo must have had another guy on the side somewhere, but hearing it made her hate Kikyo even more. She stole Inuyasha away from Kagome and promised to be true to him and wasn't. She hoped she would go to hell, and hoped even more that it would be her to send Kikyo there.

"Inuyasha and I started to fight when I tried to get Kikyo to remove the curse but she was kidnapped by that man, Houzuki, and Inuyasha ran off after them. By the time I got there, Kikyo was dead." Miroku continued. Sango's heart dropped again. That was why she was getting better. The curse was indeed lifted, but only by Kikyo's death. Somehow she didn't feel the happiness she thought she would. She didn't feel anything really. It was just something that happened and now she could go on with her life.

"But Inuyasha will be coming after me." Miroku continued again.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"He believes that it is my fault that Kikyo is dead and is determined to take his revenge."

"Why doesn't he just go kill that Houzuki guy?" Sango asked sounding very irritated.

"He already did. But I guess it wasn't enough for him." Miroku replied.

"Where is Kaede?" He asked.

"She won't be back for another day. She had to go to a neighboring village. Their priestess was killed and they asked her to conduct the funeral." Sango replied.

"Oh. I can wait until then." With that, Miroku lay on the mat Sango had given him before he sat down and fell into a much needed sleep.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere in the Western Lands 

Inuyasha walked through the woods like a man on a mission. He would get revenge for his beloved Kikyo even if it was the last thing he did. Miroku would pay and that was that. He would not get away again. Pictures of the previous day ran through his mind. Meeting Houzuki, the confrontation with Miroku then Kikyo's death. He didn't know where Houzuki had run off to and he didn't care. He would deal with him later.

_Must have run off after he killed Kikyo. That coward! The bastard will get what's coming to him after I deal with Miroku._

He thought as he continued on through the forest. Inuyasha knew it had been Houzuki who had killed Kikyo, but it was just as much Miroku's fault. If he had not come and distracted him, Kikyo would still be alive. He was so devastated at the moment of Kikyo's death that didn't remember the time between her death and Miroku's arrival afterwards. It was one big blur of pain. He focused so hard on Kikyo that he had failed to notice Houzuki's dead body right next to him. Lost deep in thought, he also failed to notice the aura coming towards him fast, and with it, two jewel shards.

Kouga ran through the forest as fast as he could. He had picked up the scent of inu-baka and if he was around, then Kagome was sure to be with him. But he couldn't smell her scent anywhere near him and it made him worry.

_Where is Kagome? If dog-breath did somethin' to her I'm gonna rip him to shreds. No one hurts my mate!_

Kouga thought to himself as he sped off towards Inuyasha.

"Oi! Dog-breath! Where's Kagome!" Kouga demanded as he slid to a halt.

"The wench? Feh, who cares." Inuyasha snorted. He wanted to find Miroku and Kouga was only delaying him.

"I care! Why isn't she with you?!" Kouga yelled. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. This idiot for a hanyou had done something to or with his Kagome and he was going to find out what.

"She's with Sesshoumaru! But there's no way you're gonna get to her! He's in his castle and there are guards everywhere. Good luck getting her out!" Inuyasha yelled back. What was with the twenty questions? He just wanted to get to Edo so he could exact his revenge.

"You let her get kidnapped! How'd you manage to do that?! You're always with her and…" That's when he smelled it; the scent of bones and grave dirt. Kouga stood there paralyzed for a moment as his worst fear was realized. Inuyasha had run off with that clay imitation of Kagome and let her get kidnapped. It was even worse that it was by Sesshoumaru's hand. He was ruthless and didn't care about anyone but himself, especially not lowly humans. He had a reputation for killing for the smallest, insignificant reasons, and with Kagome's mouth, he wouldn't hesitate.

"You ran off with that clay bitch, didn't you?! You ran off to see her and left Kagome defenseless!" Kouga yelled at the hanyou, who really didn't seem to care.

"So what if I did! The wench was useless and only good for huntin jewels. Now that she's gone I can relax and not have to worry about savin her ass every five minutes!" Inuyasha barked. Kouga stood there stunned. He couldn't believe the mutt let her get hurt. He sniffed the air again, but this time he smelled more than just Inuyasha's wench. He smelled her and the blood of another.

"Mutt-face! Where is your wench, anyways? I would like to have the pleasure of sending the both of ya to hell!" Kouga sneered. Kouga's comment only served to fuel Inuyasha's anger, which, at the moment, was aimed at Kouga.

"None of your damn business, wolf!" Inuyasha's blood was beginning to boil. He was no longer thinking about Miroku. Right now all he wanted was to take care of that wolf once and for all, and with Tetsaiga at his side, he'd have no problem doing it.

"Go to hell mutt-face!" Kouga shouted as he ran towards Inuyasha, his fist out ready to hit. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and held it in front of him but it didn't transform.

_Oh shit_

It was all Inuyasha had time to think before Kouga's fist made contact with his face. His fist dug into his face as Inuyasha flew back and landed roughly on the ground as his body skidded through the dirt. He slowly got to his feet and stared at Kouga, a rather ugly bruise on his cheek.

"Bastard! How dare you let Kagome fall into the hands of that ruthless dog!" Yelled Kouga.

"I'm glad she's gone! The wench was worthless and I'm better off without her!" Inuyasha shouted. Kouga had had enough of Inuyasha insulting his mate. He ran as fast he could towards Inuyasha and leaped in the air. Getting very pissed off, Inuyasha ran towards Kouga and jumped in the air as well. Inuyasha stretched out his arm to punch Kouga but Kouga's foot hit him first, square in the jaw. Inuyasha flew back and landed on his back as he slid on the leaf covered ground.

Inuyasha went to sit up and found he couldn't move his legs. Kouga ran full speed towards Inuyasha then jumped in the air and landed with a thud on Inuyash'a chest.

"Ooof!" Was all Inuyasha could say until the air returned to his lungs.

"Worthless huh?" Kouga asked as he sat down on Inuyasha.

"I'll tell ya who's worthless. You insulted Kagome and made her feel like nothing when all she ever did was help! You are the one who is worthless. You promised Kagome you'd keep 'er safe and you failed her." Kouga pointed out.

_I…failed?_

Kouga got off him and stepped away in case Inuyasha decided to get up and fight some more, but he never did. Instead he laid there as Kouga's words sunk in.

_I failed._

Those were the words that echoed through his head.

_**Flashback**_

Inuyasha had just gained the sword of his father and was fighting Sesshoumaru while trying to figure out how to use it. Sesshoumaru pounced at him once, twice, three times and Inuyasha dodged them all. He had tried asking Myoga about it but, as usual, the flea had fled. Inuyasha slashed at Sesshoumaru's huge demon foot a few times without making so much as a scratch.

"That's it! Sock it to him Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "I think the first one hit!"

"What are you nuts?! That wasn't even close!" Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. He hadn't even scratched Sesshoumaru.

"But the swords yours now. All you gotta do is believe in it, like I believe in you." Kagome told him, hoping to cheer him up.

"You are nuts! This sword is good for nothing." Inuyasha replied. "Me, I'll live, I'm half demon. You though, you aint gotta chance." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, but Kagome heard him loud and clear.

"So I should just, give up hope?" Kagome asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Wh-wha…wha-what are you doing? You're not crying are you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was on the brink of tears.

"No crying!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Oh! Should I laugh?!" Kagome yelled back.

"No. You should shut up and let me protect you!" He insisted.

_**End Flashback**_

_I've not only failed Kikyo, but I've failed you as well, Kagome. You believed in me, you depended on me to be there for you and I wasn't. I've failed you._

"Oi! Mutt! You gonna get up and fight or what? I don't have all day ya know! Gotta go fix the mess ya made!" Kouga shouted as he impatiently waited for Inuyasha to rise. Still, he never did. He was in a trance and wasn't about to come back any time soon. Tired of waiting, Kouga decided to leave. He figured the more time he spent fighting with Inuyasha the less time he had to find Kagome, and time was one thing she didn't have.

A few minutes later Inuyasha came back to the real world. He thought about what happened then remembered he was fighting Kouga. Jumping to his feet he looked around for his opponent, but he was gone. Off in the distance he saw a tornado of dust.

"Damnit Kouga! How dare you run off in the middle of a fight! Get back here!" But Kouga never heard him. Inuyasha sighed and walked to the nearest tree, he needed to find somewhere to rest. It's not that he was tired, it was more like he needed to get his priorities straight. He jumped to the highest branch and sat down. Just a little while ago he was set on killing Miroku for Kikyo's death, but that had all changed. Ever since Kikyos death, he had felt oddly different, like he didn't want the things he wanted before, While he was with her, all he could think about was the jewel and Kagome's death. Now all he wanted was Kagome. In fact, that's what he had wanted before he ran into Kikyo after completing the jewel. Why was that? Inuyasha pushed it to the back of his mind. It was too confusing to think about. He watched as a butterfly fluttered past him and it relaxed him somewhat. He wondered what Kagome was doing at that exact moment. What kind of danger was she in?

**

* * *

**

Modern Day Japan 

"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed into her pillow. It was an hour until twelve and Kagome's friends had just left. They were rather annoying. A few years ago she would have enjoyed their company and non-stop talking, but now, she couldn't stand it! They wouldn't stop asking questions and had insisted on helping her pick out an outfit, even after she had assured them that she could do it on her own.

Their on her bed was a long sleeved blue shirt paired with a short blue jean skirt and to tie the whole thing together, a pair of black slip on shoes. The four of them had decided that her hair should be up in a bun with two hair sticks in it to not only keep it up but to decorate it as well. She threw on her clothes and put up her hair then added a little makeup. She ran downstairs and cleaned up the house to make it look presentable. By the time she was done, it was five minutes to twelve and her hair was a mess.

_Maybe I should have waited until after cleaning to do my hair._

She thought to herself as she rushed back upstairs and quickly put up her hair once more. She finished just in time as the doorbell rang. She opened the door and there stood a rather striking Hojo in a polo shirt and dress jeans.

"Wow! Kagome you look great!" Hojo said as he looked Kagome up and down.

"Uh…thanks…Hojo." Kagome replied. She didn't feel very comfortable with Hojo looking at her the way he was. It made her feel unclean. She had seen men do it in the Feudal Era and she wasn't going to take it here.

"Hojo?" Kagome asked.

_I'm up here!_

Kagome thought to herself.

"Huh? Oh! Shall we go?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head as she walked down the shrine stairs, Hojo trying to casually hold her hand on the way down but to no prevail. They got to the bottom and Kagome stopped in front of the car door. She waited and looked around for him but didn't see him.

"Are you going to get in?" He asked. Kagome was shocked. It was common courtesy to open the door for a woman. She opened the car door and got in.

_How dare he! Who does he think he is?!_

So far the date was not going good.

"So, where are we going?" Kagome asked as Hojo started the car.

"I know this great place that just opened in downtown Tokyo! It has the best sushi you'll have!" Hojo said as he smiled just thinking about it. This was great! She loved sushi! Maybe the date wouldn't be as lame as she thought.

**

* * *

**

Kaede's Village 

It was midday and Sango and Miroku were both well enough to walk around. They had been out and about all day back and forth to and from the market fulfilling Kaede's growing list of duties to do for the day while she was still in the neighboring village. The two had promised to take care of all Kaede's chores for that day when they were well enough to walk. They didn't mind doing her errands, it was better than sitting in bed all day not being able to do anything.

Shippo, on the other hand was miserable. He had been sulking all day long. He missed Kagome and was getting more and more worried about her by the second, his little couldn't take any more. He decided he needed to get out of the village for a little while. He started to walk towards the well, he would feel much better their seeing as it was the closest thing he had to Kagome at the moment.

**

* * *

**

Kagome's Time 

The ride to downtown Tokyo was almost unbearable. Hojo insisted on listening to his radio station of horrible sounding oldies music; he never even gave her a chance to see what else was on. Every once in a while she caught him staring at her, and when she would look at him he would turn his head and act like she hadn't seen him. They had been driving around for an hour now and couldn't find this 'hot spot' sushi bar.

"Why don't you stop and ask for directions." Kagome suggested. Maybe someone else would know of this mysterious sushi bar.

"Nah. I know this place like the back of my hand. I know exactly where we're going." Hojo replied as he puffed out his chest trying to make himself look as manly as possible. She guessed he thought that if he made himself look manly, or attempt to look manly, then maybe she wouldn't question him or would have complete faith in him. Boy was he wrong.

"It wouldn't hurt to stop and ask. Would you rather waste gas driving around aimlessly?" Kagome was getting irritated.

"Listen, babe. I said I know where this place is so trust me." Hojo looked at her and gave her a smile that made her skin crawl. He didn't know where he was going. She could tell. They had passed the same building three times!

_Babe?! Did he just call me babe?! Hojo is really getting on my nerves!_

Kagome thought as she grabbed the door handle and squeezed it hoping to relieve at least some of her anger.

_What is it with guys and asking for directions?_

She thought as she stared out the window and sighed.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha's Forest 

It took a while before he finally passed the Goshinboku in Inuyasha's forest and he was dead tired. Walking all that way with tiny paws like his took a lot out of you. Shippo sat at the base of the tree and relaxed. He would only sit there for a minute or two then start walking. A minute passed and he heard a twig snap. Shippo sat up straight, his short fluffy fur standing on end.

"Whose there?" Shippo asked trying to sound brave, but his voice betrayed him as it was shaking just as much as he was.

"I'm sorry little one. Did I scare you?" A very tall and slender demoness walked out from the trees in front of him. She was very beautiful. She was a kitsune like him, in fact, she looked so much like him you could have passed the two off as mother and son.

"Are you here all by yourself?" She asked.

"No! My friends are in the village just beyond this forest! I just came out here to think! You'd better leave me alone or my friends will come looking for you!" Shippo threatened trying to sound tough.

"So you're all alone in the woods with your friends a ways back. You have no way of calling for them and no where to go?" The demoness stated.

"S-s-so? I may be l-little, but I can s-still beat you!" Shippo said as he shook like a twig.

"Little one, you can barely stand on your own. What makes you think you can defeat me?" The demoness asked as she took a step closer. Shippo backed up as far as he could before he was trapped between the demoness and the Goshinboku. Two more steps and the demoness was right in front of him.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Shippo cried as the demoness snatched him up by his tail.

"Let me down! Let me down!" Shippo cried.

"Lets see…I ate just a little while ago, but I think I can fit you in." The demoness teased as her eyes flashed red.**

* * *

**

At The Bone Eaters Well 

Sesshoumaru was still sitting at the same tree waiting for the miko to return. Why he was still there was a mystery even to him, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. There was something about that miko. Ever since she left he felt as if something was missing. He found himself longing for her scent. Her scent was so relaxing to him. It smelled of lilacs which just happened to be his favorite flower. Her voice was also pleasing and melodic which only served to relax him further, at least when she wasn't shouting and arguing with him.

He sat there at the base of the tree trying to convince himself it was nothing when he was interrupted by a loud wail. It was that kitsune cub the miko traveled with. Sesshoumaru was on his feet in a second and began to travel in the direction it came from. Why he was doing such a thing he didn't know, but he felt compelled to do so. Besides, if he saved this cub, maybe he would know how to get through the well.

**

* * *

**

Kagome's Time 

They hadn't been able to find the sushi bar Hojo had been talking about for the past two hours, so they stopped at Wac Donalds instead; partially because they were both hungry and wanted to eat, but mostly because Hojo just wanted her to stop whining. She had started to complain about asking for directions after about an hour and a half of driving around. Hojo couldn't take it anymore so he pulled into Wac Donalds. They walked in and, of course, Kagome had to open the door herself, but not before Hojo walked in front of her and called her annoying.

_Jeeze! What's her problem! She just couldn't stop complaining! She's so annoying! My cousin's better than that and he's five! She's lucky she's a babe otherwise I wouldn't have put up with it for as long as I did._

Hojo thought as he stood in line followed by Kagome who was fuming over the fact that, not only did she have to open the door for herself, but Hojo forced his way in front of her. When they were called next in line, Hojo ordered a number seven while Kagome ordered a number five.

"Hey, you got this?" Hojo asked. Kagome's eyes shot open as did the women's at the cash register.

"What?! This is a date! You're supposed to pay for me!" Kagome shouted. She couldn't help it. She was pissed.

"Yeah, I know. But I just realized I'm a little short on cash. I'll pay you back later, k? Thanks babe!" Hojo said as gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to find a seat. Kagome turned green from the disgust of him kissing her then red at the nerve he had to stick her with the bill.

"That'll be $10.75." The woman at the cash register stated. Kagome turned around muttering words of hate towards Hojo and paid the women.

"Okay, your order will be ready soon." The women said in an overly cheerful tone that made Kagome punch her in the eye.

When the food was ready her number was called and Kagome walked up to grab the tray. There was more there than she could carry. She looked around fro Hojo but couldn't find him. She stood there for a second and tried to figure out how she was gonna carry it all. She picked up the tray in one hand as it teeter-tottered back and forth, then picked up both cups, smashing them together so they'd fit in her hand. She looked like an idiot carrying everything on her own.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat. Hojo sat there playing his game boy and didn't hear her.

"Ahem!" She said again. Hojo still didn't hear her.

"Hojo!" Kagome said loudly. He finally looked up and smiled a wide smile as he saw the food. He stood up and made his way to the tray when he grabbed his burger and fries and sat back down. Kagome stood there in shock as the tray continued to teeter-tottered back and forth seeing as it was now even more unbalanced. She would have fallen over anime style if wasn't for the tray and drinks she held. She carefully set down the two drinks then the tray then she sat down with a huff and grabbed her burger staring angrily at Hojo, who didn't seem to notice as he was lost in his game. She was so upset that she grabbed the game from his hands and placed it by her side so he couldn't get it.

"Hey! What's the big idea! I was playing that!" Hojo exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, and you'll get it back when you're done eating." She replied as calmly as possible. Hojo glared at her then picked up his burger and started eating it like there was no tomorrow. It really was a disgusting site. When he finally put down the burger to breath he had ketchup and mustard all over his face. Kagome was thoroughly disgusted as she picked up a drink and started to sip.

"Nooo!" Hojo yelled as he desperately grabbed for the drink in Kagome's hands.

"What gives?!" She replied angrily.

"This is my drink. Yours is there." Hojo pointed at the drink in front of her. They were the exact same except she had ordered diet and he hadn't.

"Great. Now you got cooties all over it." Hojo grumbled as he pulled the straw out of the cup, careful not to touch the part she drank off of. He went and threw it away and grabbed a new one.

_Cooties?! My little brother doesn't even say cooties any more!_

Kagome thought. Hojo sat back down and took a big sip of his drink. Somehow he was able to slurp it even though it was through a straw and the drink was full. Throughout there time there Kagome continued to be disgusted as she watched Hojo eat. At one point he had asked if she was going to eat her burger and she said no. He grabbed the burger so fast she didn't even have time to finish. She was going to say 'No _but_ I was thinking of taking it home to eat it.' By the time they left Wac Donalds Kagome was sick to her stomach and was sure she was going to puke any minute. Who would have thought that calm and cool Hojo was a pig, in every aspect of the word! They began there short walk to his car when a girl in a teeny tiny pink skirt, a purple tube top, blue hair and sunglasses walked by. Kagome continued to walk to the car but could see out of the corner of her eye that Hojo had stopped for a second to look back. Even when he turned around and saw her looking at him with disgust he continued to walk as if she hadn't seen him. Kagome was miserable and she just wanted the date to end.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha's Forest 

Shippo struggled in the demonesses grip. She simply laughed at the kits futile attempts at freedom. On any other occasion she would have tortured her prey, but she didn't have time. She had places to be. The demoness lifted her hand with razor sharp claws and was about to swipe at Shippo when a hand caught her own.

"You will leave the kitsune and this forest or you seal your own fate." Sesshoumaru warned. He wasn't in the mood for games. The demonsess simply laughed and released Shippo.

"He isn't worth my time any ways." She said as she walked off. While Sesshoumaru watched to make sure she left, Shippo tried to sneak away. He had taken only five steps when he was snatched up by his tail once again as Sesshoumaru trotted off to the well.

**

* * *

**

Kagome's Shrine 

The ride back to her house had been even worse than the ride to Wac Donalds. Hojo had turned the station from oldies to a CD he got from his cousin in America. The CD was titled Eminem. It was horrible. She had to hold her ears the whole ride home. Not cause the music was horrible but because Hojo had started rapping along with the artist. She thanked every God she knew that they had made it home and she could get away from this creep. Hojo walked with her up the steps to the shrine and about halfway to through the shrine, Hojo grabbed her arm making her stop. Kagome turned around and was about to ask what the deal was when she saw the look in his eyes. It was the most sincere look he had ever given her and for a second, she almost changed her mind about him, _almost. _

"Hojo? What's wrong?" Kagome asked feeling a little uneasy.

"Nothing at all." Hojo replied lovingly as he moved a stray hair behind Kagome's ear. It sent a down her spine. Hojo took her hand and walked her over to a bench in front of the Goshinboku and started to talk. It was like he was reciting a speech and had absolutely no feeling in it, like he just wanted to get it over with.

**

* * *

**

At The Bone Eaters Well 

Sesshoumaru had dragged Shippo back to the bone eaters well and stopped, turning the kit around and asking him,

"How does it work?"

"W-what do you mean?" Shippo asked. He didn't understand what Sesshoumaru was talking about.

"Don't test me child. How does it work? The miko was able to go through yet this Sesshoumaru cannot. You will tell me how it works or I will end you." Sesshoumaru said in a deathly cold tone. Shippo started to shake as he tried to think. He didn't know how it worked, only that Kagome and Inuyasha could go through it.

"I don't know Sesshoumaru! I don't know!" Shippo insisted. Sesshoumaru had no patience left for the kit and threw him into the well. Shippo yelled as he fell to the bottom but a blue light engulfed him teleporting him to Kagome's time.

Sesshoumaru turned around to walk away when he felt a rush of power emanating from the well. He whipped around in time to see the blue light fading. His eyes widened as he cursed himself for throwing the kit in the well. But he would use this to his advantage. The kit did not belong in the miko's time and she knew this so she would be back sooner or later. All he had to do was wait.

**

* * *

**

Kagome's Time 

Once Hojo's speech about Kagome and him and how important she was to him was over, Hojo grabbed her hand once more and slowly got down on one knee. Kagome gasped as she looked down at Hojo pulling out a blue box from his pocket.

"Kagome…will you marry me?"

* * *

AN: I hope you like the chapter! Review so I know what you think.

If anyone is wondering why, when Inuyasha got kicked in the chin, why he couldn't move his legs, it's because the nerves for the legs are somewhere under the chin and if you hit it with enough force, you can disable someone's legs for a while.


	12. Now I know the truth

**Now I Know the Truth**

_Will you marry me?_

The words circled through Kagome's head as she stared down at a hopeful Hojo.

_Is he nuts?! After what he just put me through?!_

"I-I'm sorry Hojo. You're a really nice guy, but…"

Kagome paused, searching for the right words. He may have been a jerk earlier, but that didn't mean that she wanted to hurt him. She just had too big of a heart.

"I'm not ready for that kind of commitment." She said, confident that he would understand. No one could argue that she was ready if she didn't feel ready, and it was the truth. She was only eighteen! She wasn't planning on getting married now!

Hojo's heart nearly stopped as her answer sunk in. He somehow knew that would be her reply, but he also knew that she wasn't in her right mind. That didn't mean it didn't hurt any less, but he understood. She had been sick for a long time and still was. How was she to know what she was saying.

"Kagome…" Hojo said in a calm voice.

"You know you don't mean that. The sickness is merely getting to you. You've been sick for so long how can you possibly know what you are saying?" Hojo said as he calmly took a shocked Kagome into his arms and embraced her.Kagome began to shake with what he thought were tears and he hugged her tighter, thinking he was giving her strength. In reality, she was blazing mad. She couldn't believe Hojo had just said that. Not only was he ill-mannered behind closed doors, he was full of himself as well. She was not just going to stand by and take it. She had had enough of everyone thinking they knew what was best for her.

Inuyasha was overprotective and never left her side insisting that he follow her everywhere never letting her do anything on her own. Sesshoumaru always felt he had to tell her what she was feeling, whether it be anger, depression, stress, even sickness and, much to her dismay, he was always right. Maybe Sesshoumaru did know what was best for her. But before she could contemplate more on the subject she was brought back to the situation at hand when she felt Hojo's hand drifting south.

SMACK

Kagome slapped Hojo across the face, muttering words of hentai towards him under her breath.

"What was that for?!" Hojo exclaimed. He was shocked.

"First you take me out on a date that sucked, not to mention made me pay for it! Then you propose to me and expect me to say yes and now you try to feel me up! Why wouldn't I be mad?! How dare you assume you know what's best for me! I am my own person and as such I, and only I, can ever know what is truly best for me, you arrogant ass!" Kagome yelled as Hojo visibly shrank, trying to hide like a turtle taking refuge in its shell. Too bad he didn't have one, he really needed one at the moment.

"And another thing! Why, all those times when I was sick in the hospital, did you never come to visit?! I was sick and needed comfort and you never showed! Oh sure, you dropped off a few herbal remedies, but I needed a friend and you weren't there!" Kagome yelled. She hoped beyond hope that she was right in the fact that Hojo never went to the hospital, otherwise she would have a lot of explaining to do. She was trying to guilt him into leaving, hopefully for good. She was right, it hit a nerve, big time.

Hojo winced at the accusations, not that they weren't true. He hadn't thought about it before, mostly because he didn't want to. He never once visited her and had no good excuse. His parents donated money to the hospital all the time, seeing as they were doctors themselves, thus he had every opportunity to do so. He felt so guilty. Here he was trying to court the girl of his dreams with the promise that he would love and care for her as long as he lived but never once visited her in the hospital. If he had been any other man, he would have walked away, tail between his legs admitting defeat. But he wasn't just any other man and as such he would not let his guilt get in the way of his goal. He wanted Kagome, he needed her, and he would have her. He could make up for all those times he never visited in his own way later. She would forget all about her anger once he introduced her to cloud nine.

"My dear Kagome, I am truly sorry if you did not enjoy our date, and I apologize for never seeing you in the hospital, but I can assure you that I will make it up to you if only take my hand." Hojo replied; a repulsive toothy grin plastered on his face. Kagome looked at his hand then his face and was about to protest when a loud sound came from the well house.

* * *

The Feudal Era

Shippo was tossed into the well as Sesshoumaru turned to walk back to the spot he was previously occupying when he felt a surge of power behind him. He whipped around in time to see the blue light fading and cursed himself for doing such a deed without thinking it through more carefully.

Shippo fell towards the bottom of the well as he cried out in fear when he was engulfed by an entrancing blue light. He was surrounded by the blue light as he floated through what he could only assume was the pathway between heaven and earth Kagome had told him so much about. While in mid musing he was interrupted by cold hard ground. He shakily looked around as he let his eyes adjust to the lighting. Was he dead? He was sure he was, what else could explain the strange blue light, though it very closely resembled the blue light Kagome used to get home, but he couldn't pass through that. He was sure he couldn't after he tried once, a long time ago, after one of the first times he saw Kagome leave, and jumped in after her only to be met by hard, unforgiving ground.

Shippo cautiously climbed out of the well, as difficult as that was, thinking how strange it was that heaven had a well too. He looked around and saw he was in a shack that let very little light inside. Shippo jumped down off the lip of the well and decided to do a little adventuring, if he wasn't in heaven, then it was definitely worth his time to figure out where he was. To his right was a wall with many shelves stacked with scrolls and trinkets. On his left were more shelves stacked with boxes and books that looked very old. The windows were covered in dust and appeared to be colored a sickly yellow that barley let in the light from outside. He looked in front of him and saw old wooden stairs that led up to a wooden door.

Shippo began to walk up the wooden stairs in front of him and had almost made it to the giant wooden door when a demon jumped in front of him and hissed its displeasure. It was covered from head to tail in fur that stood up like spikes and had eyes that glowed an odd greenish blue.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Shippo yelled as he ran back down the steps, tripping on the last few as he now rolled down the steps crashing into the well. His eyes spun in circles and, for a second, he forgot where he was. But upon hearing the hiss of the demon, Shippo quickly remembered as he jumped to his feet only to find himself backed up against the well as the demon silently stalked forward, never taking its eyes off him.

Just outside the well house, Kagome looked at the shack as the yelling ceased, then looked down at Hojo as his hand was held out for her.

"Sorry Hojo! Duty calls!" Kagome said as she began to run to the well house when he grabbed her hand.

"Hojo! Let go!" Kagome yelled. He was pushing his luck with her today.

"No. I will not let you leave me." Hojo said in a determined voice.

"Hojo, LET GO!" Kagome yelled even louder this time, flashing her angry eyes at him making sure he knew she was serious. Hojo ran the thought through his head for a moment then reluctantly let go. He would have his chance again the next time he saw her. As soon as Kagome was free from his grasp she sprinted to the well house and threw open the doors only to be met by a blue flame.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled. A blue flame hurled towards the cat but missed its target horribly as Shippo was shaking so badly he couldn't even aim right. The flame continued on as Kagome flew open the doors and just barley missed being hit as she jumped out of the way.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled again. This time his fox fire was dead on as the demon screeched so loud Shippo thought his ears were going to explode.

"Buyo! Scat! Get!" Kagome yelled at the cat that had previously cornered Shippo.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he leapt into her arms shaking furiously. Buyo stuck his head in the doorway one last time and Shippo stuck his tongue out at it and crossed his eyes as if to say _Can't get me now!_

"Shippo? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she cradled the fox kit in her arms trying to get him to relax.

"S-S-Seshoumaru. He-he-he threw me down the-the well and I came out h-here!" Shippo blubbered. He was a nervous wreck as he shook in Kagome's arms.

"T-then a d-demon attacked me!" Kagome could barely make out his words between his sobs.

"A demon? Shippo that was just Buyo, my cat. He won't hurt you. He was just curious, that's all." Kagome said to the kit as she walked out of the well house and into her own.

"You must be hungry. I'll make some ramen and you can tell me how you got here, okay?" Kagome asked as she set Shippo down in the chair and got busy making ramen.

* * *

Somewhere in the Western Lands

Inuyasha was still in the same tree he had taken refuge in that morning. There were so many unanswered questions he had yet to sift through. Why did he try to kill Kagome? Why, even after the jewel was gone, did he still wish for her death? What was Sesshoumaru doing with her? Was she alright? Why did he go with Kikyo when he knew that he wanted to be with Kagome? Those questions and more circled through his head, giving him quite the head ache. He remembered the night before Kikyo joined there group. He hadn't seen her in a long time and had heard rumors of a dead miko dying in mid battle with a semi-powerful demon. After accepting her death for a second time he was finally able to open his heart to Kagome.

_**Flashback**_

Inuyasha had wandered off into the woods to be by himself for a while after Kagome and the others had insisted on stopping to rest, or in his case, sitting him until he complied with their wishes. He was now sitting in a tree as he gathered his thoughts, trying to make sense of everything that had happened in the past six months. They now had every shard of the jewel, not counting the two Naraku still had, and had finally freed Kohaku the week before from Naraku's grasp. Sango had spent the entire night with him until he passed. The group had gained a few allies to aid them in the fight against Naraku that was to happen in the next few days. The southern wolf tribe and Kouga, their allies, had refused to join groups but had luckily not been against joining forces. Kikyo was dead, she had died in mid-battle with an ogre somewhere just passed the western lands. It had taken him almost six months to accept the fact that she was gone and was now able to give Kagome his whole heart. He had decided that he would finally take Kagome as his after the battle with Naraku.

He sat there perched in his tree thinking when he saw Kagome pass him. She was on her way to the hot springs. Her scent was intoxicating; he wondered how he was ever able to live without it. He wanted so bad to wake up to that smell and her smiling face every morning. Inuyasha silently followed her hoping to talk about what he had been thinking. He was going to tell her his decision and he new she would be overjoyed. She had been waiting for him for years now and he knew it, but he was in love with Kikyo at the time. He followed her to the hot spring and jumped down just as she was about to undress.

"Ahh! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He knew what was coming next.

"SIT!"

_BOOM!_

Inuyasha lay in a crater mumbling curses under his breath. As the spell wore off he got to his feet and shouted,

"What was that for?!"

"You were spying on me!"

"I was not! I wanted to talk to you that's all!"

"Well then next time don't sneak up on me!"

"God damit! I wasn't sneakin' up on you!"

"Sit!"

_BOOM!_

Inuyasha sprang to his feet once the spell wore off even more enraged as he yelled,

"What was that for, wench!" A fire rose in the pit of her stomach at the sound of the name Inuyasha gave her.

"Sit, sit sit sit SIIIT!"

_BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOOOM!_

Inuyasha lay in a crater much bigger than the last groaning as Kagome glared down at him.

"Next time you should think before you talk and that won't happen!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet once more and grabbed Kagome by the arm as she turned to walk away.

"Inuyasha, what-" Before she could finish, Inuyasha pulled her into a heated kiss. She struggled at first, then melted away in his arms when the shock subsided. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They parted after a minute or two from the lack of oxygen.

"Kagome…I love you." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." Kagome was shocked. She never expected to hear those words from him, though she secretly wished she would. Her body tingled as Inuyasha ran his hands along her body.

"Kagome, I want you to be mine." Inuyasha whispered. She shivered as his breath caressed her ear. He was about to kiss her again when he felt a familiar presence.

_Kikyo._

"Kagome, I have to go." Inuyasha told her, feeling a little guilty.

_Why did she have to show up now? Why not a second earlier?_

Without a second thought, or so much as a look back, he left. Kagome knew where he was headed off to, and it ripped her heart to shreds. Only a moment ago she was in heaven, now she was brutally crashing back to earth. Why did she let him get her hopes up so high? She knew Kikyo wasn't dead, they shared the same soul, thus she could feel her no matter where she was. Why she never told anyone, she didn't know. She pushed the thought from her mind as she stripped and entered the hot spring, allowing the steam to envelope her naked body and the tears she could longer hold back.

There, in a small clearing, was Kikyo, the woman he presumed to be dead. She was alive and well, sort of, and was waiting for him.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered. A feeling that closely resembled happiness rose in the pit of her stomach. She stood there, leaning against a lone Sakura tree with her soul collectors circling around her feeding her souls as sakura blossoms fell all around her. It was as if Inuyasha had stepped into a dream. He was sure he had because Kikyo was dead. He was sure of it, or as sure as he could be. He reached out to touch her, expecting his hand to pass right through her but it never did. He pulled her to him and captured her in an embrace afraid that if he let go, she might fade away. He had loved her for so long and then she was gone. Then, by the love of the Gods, she was returned to him only to loose her once again. His heart couldn't take much more of this.

She thought she had died. Fighting the ogre was harder than she thought it would be. She had been hit by a powerful blow of the ogre's club and crashed into a tree. She was sure she had died, but when she opened her eyes, she was met by the warmth of the sun. Now she was here with her beloved Inuyasha and nothing would take him away from her, not this time.

As he hugged her, she felt his heart beat and, for a moment, it seemed his heart beat for the two of them. His warmth became her warmth and for that one moment in time, she remembered what if felt like to be alive. She refused to let go, afraid of the cold that would inevitably follow, afraid to feel the cold chill of death once more.

As Inuyasha stood there holding Kikyo, he found, oddly enough, that it was not her that plagued his mind. It was, instead, Kagome.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

The Higurashi Shrine

Kagome and Shippo sat in her room. They had just finished lunch and were now seated comfortably on her twin bed; her pink covers wrapped comfortably around them like their own little fort.

"Wow Kagome. I've never felt blankets this soft before." Shippo said as he felt the material between his tiny fingers. Kagome giggled at the kits reaction.

"Shippo, you still haven't told me how it was that you came through the well. I know that Sesshoumaru tossed you down the well, but that doesn't explain how you were able to get through." Kagome was truly puzzled.

"I don't know. One second I'm plummeting towards the ground, the next I'm here." Shippo said as he stared lovingly at Kagome. He had missed her so much and had feared that Sesshoumaru had killed her, the woman he thought of as a mother. He thought back to that fateful day when he tried to steal the jewel shards from her. He had been too weak to defeat the Thunder Brothers on his own.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey right! I guess you don't even know we've been to the moon!" Kagome said, getting caught up in her future talk.

"Man has traveled to the moon?" Myoga asked.

"On a bi-cy-cle?" inuyasha asked.

"No, on a rocket of course." Kagome stated matter of factly.

"And a rocket would be…?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're long, and they're usually white, and flames shoot out the bottom, and countdown to launch. ZOOOOM! LIFT OFF!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha continued to eat instant ramen.

"Trust you to be more impressed by noodles than by space travel." Kagome said as she sat back down and crossed her arms.

Shippo had been watching them since they stopped to rest. He was very glad they had. He was getting tired of following them.

"Huh? What's going on? Why is it so dark?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me it's trouble!" Inuyasha said as he stood up, threw his instant ramen cup and placed his hand on Tetsaiga.

"Lord Inuyasha, no littering." Myoga scolded.

"Heh. This is no time to talk trash." Inuyasha stated. Shippo jumped in the air and used his fox magic to create an ominous blue vortex in the air.

"You down their. You posses a piece of the scared Shikon Jewel."

"Who's that?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"A demon?" Kagome asked.

"I believe it's a fox." Myoga stated.

"Not likely Myoga." Inuyasha corrected. The blue vortex shrunk into a small ball of energy as Shippo turned into his big pink balloon like form. The two looked at him slightly surprised. Apparently they had expected something more threatening.

"Hand over the jewel. The jewel or your life." Shippo threatened as he floated towards Inuyasha and nibbled on his head, trying to scare him into doing so, but it didn't work. Inuyasha slapped Shippo surprising him causing him to deflate and return to his original form of a fox demon. Kagome and Inuyasha ran over to him.

"It's a kid!" Kagome said.

"Who dares to burst my bubble!" The moment Shippo said that Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail and lifted him into the air.

"Hm. Feisty little thing, aren't ya." Inuyasha said as he looked at Shippo struggling to get away. "Nice tail. Looks like a badger or a squirrel."

"I'm a fox heathen!" Shippo corrected as his face contorted in anger.

"A fox? It talks? Cool! Let me touch him when you're done." Kagome suggested.

"Ya mind? I'm tryin' to teach him a lesson. Umph!" Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by a big stone with google eyes.

"Where'd that come from?" Kagome asked as she looked at the strange object. "Hey! Get outta my stuff!" Shippo was rummaging through her backpack throwing everything from toothpaste to her Inuyasha manga to the ground.

"Found it! A Sacred Jewel shard!" Shippo turned and gave them a mischievous look then jumped into the air. "Our time together has been short but sweet! Farewell!" With that, Shippo disappeared into a blue vortex.

_**End Flashback**_

"Shippo?" Kagome asked as he turned to look at her.

"Hm?" He asked.

"You spaced out for a second there." Kagome said as she stroked the kits head.

"Oh. Kagome! I missed you so much! Sango and Miroku missed you too! We were so worried when we received news that you had been abducted by Sesshoumaru!" Shippo cried as he thought back to the day she disappeared.

"Abducted? By Sesshoumaru? Shippo, that's not what happened at all." Kagome took Shippo in her lap and told him everything that had happened to her.

* * *

The Bone Eaters Well

Sesshoumaru sat at the base of the same tree he had been earlier that day. He was angry with himself for tossing the kit into the well before thinking about the repercussions. He let his temper get the best of him and it cost him dearly. Now his only other key to the secret of the well was on the other side. He would wait for her to return, he had to. There was something in him that wouldn't let him leave, something that greatly overpowered his mind and rational thinking. What was this feeling? It was emanating from his chest, a place he hadn't felt anything from in quite a while. What was this miko doing to him? Subconsciously he knew, she was slowly melting the ice around his heart. He missed her. He missed her scent, her smile, even her annoying mood swings. He missed it all. Sesshoumaru, the heartless demon lord known for hating humans, was head over heals for one, even if he didn't know it yet.

* * *

Somewhere in the Western Lands

Inuyasha sat in his tree, still thinking about everything that had happened over the past month. He now knew that, even while in Kikyo's arms, he longed to be with Kagome. She was his reason for living. Without her, he'd die. Without her, he'd loose his will to live. Kikyo had some kind of hold on him, this he knew. He loved her, but he loved Kagome more, yet he couldn't bring himself to leave Kikyo. And when they had reunited for the second time that hold on him became stronger. He no longer thought about Kagome. All that remained was Kikyo. Why was it that she was able to control him so easily? He thought back to the night before the jewel was to be destroyed. He was minorly disgusted with himself for professing his love for Kagome one second, then Kikyo the next. He didn't want to be around Kikyo, only Kagome, although she was keeping a small distance between the two of them. Not that he could blame her. He thought about Kikyo's proposal for the jewel. Ever since that day, up until Kikyo died, his sight was slightly hazy, he felt like he was in a dream, watching as a third person the events that unfolded.

_**Flashback**_

Inuyasha had Kikyo in his grasp as he held her by her neck, slowly crushing her.

"Listen, wench! I would never do anything to hurt Kagome, got it!" Inuyasha shouted. Kikyo was taken off guard and for a second, she feared her plan had backfired on her.

"W-what are you saying?" Kikyo asked, barely able to breathe. She stared at him as she waited for his answer. Inuyasha's hand closed tighter on her throat as he thought it over one last time. Kikyo began to turn purple as the world started to turn dark when Inuyasha pulled her into him and captured her in a rough kiss.

Kikyo let out a small squeak as she was, once again taken off guard.

"So you accept my offer then?" Kikyo asked when he finally released her from his death grip. Inuyasha nodded as he got up to walk away. As he left, Kiyo kneeled and began to chant.

"What was done to these beads,

May it be undone,

As it has been done to these beads,

May it be reversed,

The one that wears them bares this curse."

Kikyo stood and followed a few feet behind Inuyasha.

_**End Flashback**_

_Why didn't I remember that before? If I had known that Kikyo had…then I would have never…the bitch put a curse on me!_

Inuyasha thought as realization set in. He wasn't sure why he hadn't picked up her chant before. Apparently he had heard it, it just never registered and was buried in his memories instead.

"She's the reason I attacked Kagome…well, most of the reason. I had wanted the jewel, but I wanted to get it without hurting Kagome. It seems Kikyo had other plans. The bitch used me to kill Kagome! I've been so stupid! Kagome, what have I done! Can you ever forgive me?!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed his chest. It felt as if his heart were being torn in two. He couldn't believe all the things he had done.

"Ahh! And I mated with her! It wasn't supposed to be this way! Kagome! I have to find you! I have to make things right!" Inuyasha shouted as he leaped from the tree and bounded down the path, searching for his lost love.

* * *

The Higurashi Shrine

Kagome had just finished telling Shippo her dramatic tale when she looked down to see him sleeping.

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping._

Kagome thought. As she stared down at the kit in her arms she thought back to the night Sesshoumaru had rescued her. She had been so scared and so close to death that she hadn't felt his aura. She still didn't know why he took her in. He hated humans, yet he took her in and nursed her back to health. And what of the little girl with him, what was her name, Rin? It was a mystery that still puzzled her. Thinking of him made her heart skip a beat. Why did she feel so happy when she thought of him? She couldn't possibly have feelings for him, could she? No. She couldn't, just as he didn't. He had made that perfectly clear in the garden. But she couldn't help but blush when she thought of him. His handsome face and flawless features, those golden eyes that made her want to melt; what was happening to her? Could she really be falling for Sesshoumaru?

As she drifted about in her thoughts she felt Shippo move in her arms.

"Mama?" Shippo asked half asleep. The word made Kagome tense up. Had he just called her _mama_? Her heart swelled at the thought of having Shippo as a son. She already secretly thought of him as a son, but to hear that he thought the same...Shippo awoke in her arms to see Kagome looking down at him.

"Kagome?" He asked. Why was she looking at him so weird?

"Shippo, you can call me mom, okay?" Kagome told him. A large smile found its way to Shippo's face. He thought of her as a mother, and had for a long time, but how did she know. It didn't matter. All he cared about was that he had a mother and nothing would take her away from him.

"Shippo." The sound of her voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Would you like to go shopping with me? I have to pick up a few things from the store before we leave."

"Sure mama!" Shippo was very excited. He was anxious to get out and explore. Kagome walked into her brother's room and came back with a few outfits from when he was younger. Shippo picked the red shirt with a hot air balloon on it, blue jean shorts and green tennis shoes. Kagome took off his kimono and helped him into the clothes. They were a perfect fit and he looked very cute in them. She picked his kimono off the floor and was going to set it on her bed when a bead feel out from a tiny pocket.

"Huh? What's this?" Kagome asked herself. She picked up the bead and recognized it immediately. It was one of the beads from Inuyasha's necklace!

"Um…Shippo…where did you get this?" She asked. Shippo looked at it and remembered immediately.

"I got it from Kaede. After you were brought to the hut, she went back and cleaned up the area along with the beads. I saw them in her hand and asked her for one. I was afraid you weren't going to make it, so I wanted something that would remind me of you; though, it didn't exactly work. It reminded me of Inuyasha instead." Shippo made a face that showed his displeasure. "I must have forgotten about it and never gave it back. Why do you ask?" Kagome looked down at her son; now it all made sense. Shippo was able to travel through the well because of the bead from Inuyasha's necklace. It's the reason Inuyasha was able to pass through the well too. She handed the bead back to Shippo and told him to keep it with him at all times. With that solved, they left the house and began to walk to the store hand in hand.

There were so many smells and sounds Shippo had never experienced before. The sound of cars speeding by nearly gave him a heart attack, and the smell that came from them almost knocked him out. He stayed as close to Kagome as he could. Unfortunately, she wouldn't let him sit on her shoulder; apparently people didn't do that in her time. They walked for quite a while until Shippo said he was hungry, so they crossed the street to Wac Donalds.

"Momma, what is this place? And why does it smell so bad?" Shippo asked as they walked into Wac Donalds.

"It's a fast food restaurant, and that smell your smelling is grease and meat." Kagome told him. They stood in line and ordered then sat down and began to eat. Kagome ordered a burger and fries while Shippo got a happy meal. He was so surprised to find a toy inside.

"Momma! I found a toy!" Shippo yelled. The other families in the restaurant turned to look at who had yelled. They thought it cute to see a child getting so excited over a tiny top. Shippo inspected the top he pulled out from his bag and compared it to his own.

"Mines better." He said as he tossed the top to the side and wolfed down his food. After lunch they left and made there way to the grocery store.

* * *

The Bone Eaters Well

Sesshoumaru was still sitting at the base of the tree staring into space when he felt a demonic aura coming his way. It was fast and smelled of wolf. Kouga stopped in the clearing of the bone eaters well. He stared at Sesshoumaru who, in turn, stared back.

"Why do you smell like Kagome?" Kouga demanded. Was this wolf ordering Sesshoumaru around? The taiyoukai would have none of that. And how did he know the girl?

"What is your connection to the miko?" Sesshoumaru asked in his cold, icy voice.

"KAGOME," Kouga corrected. "Is my mate! What's it to you?" Was the wolf daft? The girl had no mate. No one had claimed her, she was still pure.

"You are greatly mistaken. The miko has no mate. She bears no mark." Sesshoumaru informed the wolf.

"I claimed her by my word thus she is mine!" Kouga insisted.

"As a full demon, you should know that without a mark she can be claimed by any demon, regardless of your words." Sesshoumaru said. He was losing his patience with this wolf. He was almost as thick headed as the half breed.

"She is mine! You will not lay a hand on her!" Kouga threatened.

"You are mistaken. She is mine. She resides in my castle, thus she is my property." Sesshoumaru said, getting rather tired of the bickering.

"I thought you said you couldn't claim a mate using words?" Kouga was trying to catch Sesshoumaru in a slip up.

"Yes, indeed I did. But I do not wish to claim the miko as my mate."

_**You sure about that?**_

_Silence._

Sesshoumaru commanded. His beast was silent once more.

"Unless you wish for an early death, I suggest you leave." Sesshoumaru threatened as he let his aura spread throughout the clearing showing his power. Kouga felt his aura and how strong it was and knew he couldn't take the demon alone. He reluctantly turned and ran off. He would return with a plan to free Kagome from the bastard and then truly claim her as his.

* * *

The Higurashi Shrine

Kagome and Shippo returned from the store with many bags of groceries. Shippo wanted to help so Kagome let him carry the bags with only two or three items inside. They walked through the door and set the groceries down on the counter. She separated her groceries from the treats and toys she bought for Shippo.

After putting away all the groceries she told Shippo to run upstairs to get dressed for they were going to return to the Feudal Era. She followed soon after. She stepped into her room and threw off her clothes as she looked for new ones to put on. She met Shippo downstairs, grabbed her bag of goodies and walked out to the well house. They counted to three and jumped into the well as they were engulfed by the blue light and met by solid ground once again.

* * *

The Feudal Era

Sesshoumaru sensed the power coming from the well and walked over to see Kagome and Shippo standing at the bottom. He was strangely happy to see the miko had returned unharmed, not that he would show it. Sesshoumaru stood there as he waited for Kagome and Shippo to climb to the top of the well. When she emerged Sesshoumaru took one look at her and lost his breath. She was gorgeous. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt made of a strange wool material with a pair of blue pants that were also made of some type of material he had never seen, that were loose fitting yet showed off all her curves. She sported light blue shoes and in her hair were two hair sticks. Sesshoumaru had a hard time taking his eyes off her when the kit yelled.

"Sesshoumaru!" Shippo trembled as he hid behind Kagome.

"Shippo, he won't hurt you. He's really not all that bad once you get to know him. Shippo looked at her like she was crazy.

_He must have put a spell on her! No one would think Sesshoumaru nice!_

Shippo thought as he devised a plan.

"Sesshoumaru! You'd leave if you knew what was good for you! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Shippo said as he put his plan into motion.

"Your threat is empty, be glad the miko is here, otherwise I would not hesitate to kill you." Sesshoumaru replied.

_He's definitely not like Inuyasha. He can't or won't be bated into a trap._

Shippo thought. He needed to rethink his plan. Then an idea formed in his mind. He pulled something out of his sleeve making sure he had Sesshoumaru's full attention, then threw it behind the demon. Sesshoumaru, curious as to what was thrown, turned around and saw it was nothing but a rock. Shippo leaped into the air and pulled out a stone at the same time Sesshoumaru was turning back to face Kagome. Shippo dropped the mini stone and it transformed into a bigger stone with big google eyes, landing on Sesshoumaru's hands and pulling him down. Shippo placed a sutra on top and laughed. He, the weak kitsune, had trapped Sesshoumaru, the fierce demon lord of the western lands, in one of his simplest tricks, and could not get free.

* * *

AN: If you're wondering about the Inuyasha manga from Kagome backpack, I found it in one of the episodes flying from her backpack. It was rather funny that the artist put it in there. I hope you liked the chapter! Leave some reviews so I know what ya think! 


	13. Unexpected Visitors

**Unexpected Visitors**

"Runt. You will remove this stone from Sesshoumaru's person." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Shyeah, fat chance." Shippo said as he rolled his eyes and walked over to Kagome, whose eyes had nearly popped out of her head after seeing what had happened. 

"Runt! You _will_ remove this object from this Sesshoumaru or face an early death!" Sesshoumaru warned again, his eyes staring daggers at Shippo's back with a tint of red.

"……" Shippo ignored him.

"This Sesshoumaru will not ask you again." Sesshoumaru said, his voice dripping with venom.

"……." Shippo continued to ignore the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru was not going to tolerate being ignored by anyone, especially a mere a kit. His eyes bled red as his fangs grew an inch longer. His body began to glow as he was engulfed by a bright light. He was taking his true form. Shippo's trick may have been able to hold him in his human form, but it couldn't hold his true form, could it? 

The light that was Sesshoumaru began to grow as the stone seemed to shrink beneath him. He began to growl menacingly when,

_CRASH_

_BOOOOM_

The clearing shook as a giant dust cloud surrounded the area. As it faded, the outline of a man could be seen.

"Sess-Seshoumaru?" Kagome asked timidly, afraid that he had freed himself and would come after her and Shippo. The dust cloud cleared and there, on the ground, lay Sesshoumaru in his human form still trapped under the stone. The sutra had prevented him from transforming completely and had subdued him even in true form. Though Shippo was weak, as were most of his tricks, this one seemed to be holding up to the great dog demon of the west. Kagome would have been very impressed and very proud, that is, if it had not been Sesshoumaru he trapped.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called as she took a step closer to Sesshoumaru's still form.

_Did Shippo kill him?_

She thought as she cautiously walked up to him.

"Sesshoumaru?" She called again. Still nothing. She looked around for something long when she found a branch.

_This should do._

She picked up the branch and poked him with it.

"Sesshoumaru. Please say something." Kagome pleaded. She received no answer. Again she poked him, a little harder this time.

"Sesshoumaru! Wake up! Please wake-" Sesshoumaru growled at her threateningly as he turned his head to look at her.

"Wench! You will remove this object from my person at once!" Sesshoumaru barked, startling Kagome. 

"How do I know that you won't just come after Shippo and I once I release you?" She asked, rather upset that he had called her wench. It seemed that was everyone's nickname for her.

"This Sesshoumaru gives you his word that he will not." 

"No Kagome! Don't do it! You can't trust him! He's Sesshoumaru! He'd kill you as soon look at you!" Shippo pleaded.

"While that is true, he didn't kill me when I was wounded. He could have, but he didn't. And we can't keep him trapped under their forever. We need to release him at some point. His word is good enough for me." Kagome said as she hesitantly removed the sutra. The stone that had trapped Sesshoumaru popped into it's original tiny form as Sesshoumaru elegantly rose to his feet. He glared at the kitsune who coward behind Kagome then looked at Kagome, her eyes filled with fear. He turned up his nose and walked off disappearing into the forest. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes watched from the cover of trees, black hair lightly swaying in the wind.

Sesshoumaru walked through the trees, his aura flaring, daring any to challenge him. As he walked, the forest became quiet, almost deadly silent, which was just the way he wanted it. He was angry, furious, and needed a release. He scoured the forest for any demon even remotely strong enough to take him on, a demon who would pose even the smallest challenge. He could not take his frustrations out on the kitsune, and something deep inside would not let him hurt the miko, so he was forced to take it out on anything he could find. He silently prayed there would be a demon stupid enough to get in his way.

Some time after Sesshoumaru left, Kagome and Shippo decided to set up camp near the well. They had originally planned to go to the village as it would safer there, but Shippo wanted more time with Kagome to himself. They ate instant noodles that Kagome had brought back from her time then Shippo dug through her pack looking for the candy they had bought for him. It wasn't until a while after they ate that they finally went to bed in Kagome's sleeping bag, Shippo nestled next to her stomach under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Nearing Kaede's Village

Inuyasha had spent all night searching for any leads he could find on Kagome, but most brought him to dead ends. It wasn't until the morning when he found a scent trail that was still hot. He followed it as it lead towards Kaede's village.

_Kagome will never forgive me for all the things I've done. I wouldn't even forgive me! All those times I ditched her for Kikyo, what a fool I've been._

Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran. He had been thinking about it all night, all the times he had left to go see Kikyo and how dense he had been to not see the pain that showed so clearly in her eyes. Or all the times he insulted her just for being the person she was, the person he fell in love with. It was true. He loved Kagome and he always had, he just couldn't see it with Kikyo always in the way.

_I'll tell her everything, then she'll take me back, I hope._

As Inuyasha ran he began to feel an ominous presence, a powerful evil aura the likes of which he had never seen; not even Naraku possessed such a powerful aura. It was moving towards Kaede's village, towards Kagome. The thought of her getting hurt because he wasn't there to protect her was more than he could bare. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. The thought only made him run faster as he began to leap through the trees with demonic speed.

* * *

Somewhere beyond Kaede's Village

It was late in the morning and Sesshoumaru had been walking all night. He was too angry to stop and rest, if he did, he'd be stuck with his thoughts and he did not want that. He had killed a few lower level demons that really weren't worth his time and effort; but he was so mad he killed them anyways and they did help to relieve a little bit of his stress. He hadn't used his swords once; the demons weren't worth the use of his swords. Instead, he slashed them to pieces with his claws, being careful not to use his poison. He wanted there death to be painful so they could feel every time his claws ripped through them causing them to scream in pain. Their screams of pain were music to his ears, he hadn't killed for the hell of it in a long time and it felt good to just let go, though he was careful not to let himself go too much.

He was so wrapped up in his anger he didn't realize he had come to a small lake. Its water was crystal blue and reflected everything making it look like there was two of everything. The clouds in the sky seemed to dance on the waters surface until a light wind came causing ripples to form, obstructing the peace that that had settled on the lake. 

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his angry musings as he looked up to see where he had stopped. The area was so peaceful and relaxing, he almost forgot why he was mad in the first place. Walking near the waters edge, he found a small patch of land in the center. He glided across the lake and landed softly on the ground. There were very few trees and a few boulders, but other than that, there was nothing. You could tell from the algae that grew up the trunks of the trees and the sides of the boulders that this patch of land was not always visible. It seemed that the water would rise and cover it, leaving only the trees and the top of the boulders above water. He took a seat on one of the boulders and stared out over the water to the land that he had left behind. He, for the first time in a while, let himself completely succumb to the thoughts that swam through his head. He let himself truly relax and, for once, he felt truly at peace.

He needed to find out exactly what this feeling was that he held for the miko. It was keeping him from doing many things that he, as a Lord, should do as well as many things that he, as a fearless, emotionless demon should not do. While the miko was in his castle, he couldn't concentrate on his duties, like his many treaties, peace or other, and patrolling his lands. He also seemed to have more compassion for his subjects while she was around. He needed to keep up his ruthless appearance; otherwise his subjects would walk all over him. 

As he sat there on his boulder, he began to meditate, but not before he put up a barrier. He wasn't going to let someone or something sneak up on him while he was vulnerable. He thought of Kagome and her creamy skin, her scent and her deep brown eyes. Her scent always seemed to relax him, even when he was stressed her scent seemed to be able to melt it all away. Her creamy skin was like silk and he found that he longed to touch it again. The first time he laid hands on her he had expected her skin to be coarse but was surprised to find that it wasn't. Even now he longed to touch her again. Her eyes amazed him most of all. They were always so full of emotion; they were never just one emotion like his, but many and always changing. He wondered how a creature could feel so much all at once all the time. He wanted to know her, inside and out. He wanted to know what made her tick. What was she afraid of? What did she like? What did she dislike? Then it hit him. He loved her. He was head over heels in love with her. He didn't just want to be with her, he longed to be with her at her side always. 

_How did this happen, and without my knowledge no less? How does someone fall in love without knowing it?_

He thought to himself. He sat there a while longer when he finally came to the conclusion that he could not let himself love her. He would not become his father and fall for a ningen. It was weak, it was disgusting and it was pathetic. They were weak thus they made you weak. He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't. He had made up his mind. He would leave and return to his castle and forget all about the miko. He didn't need a mate. He had lived without one for 500 years. Nothing said that he had to have a mate to be the Lord the Western Lands. He rose from his boulder, letting his barrier down, and glided over the surface of water returning to the mainland. He walked off in the direction of his castle and did not look back.

* * *

The Bone Eaters Well

It was early afternoon when Kagome and Shippo awoke. The air was thick and humid and did nothing for her hair or his fur. Her hair looked like a frazzled afro. Shippo, on the other hand, looked like a big static fluff ball. Kagome brushed out her hair trying to get rid of as much fizz as she could then brushed Shippo's. By the time they were done they looked like their normal selves. Kagome went through her pack looking for her stash of food she had prepared special for the two of them.

She made two peanut butter jelly sandwiches for herself and two ham and fish sandwiches for Shippo, he had weird tastes. With the sandwiches they also had pop for Kagome and juice for Shippo. They sat on a blanket she had brought with them eating their food when they heard a rustle in the trees and bushes behind them.

"Hello?" Kagome asked. No one answered. "I know someone's their so come out! I have an arrow and I know how to use it!" She said as she strung an arrow in her bow and aimed.

"Alright, you caught me." The mysterious guest emerged from the bushes and stood before Kagome. 

"Sein?"

"Kagome, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just...scouting the area." Sein replied, a sinister gleam in his eye.

* * *

Kaede's Village

Sango and Miroku had been looking high and low for Shippo. They couldn't find him anywhere. They hadn't noticed him missing until yesterday. How they forgot about him they didn't know. They had been so preoccupied with all of the errands Kaede had them doing for her they simply forgot about the kit. Now they were frantically searching for him; they didn't want Kagome to come back and find out they had lost him. She'd never forgive them.

"Shippo!" Sango called as she peered into one of the many huts in the village.

"Shippo, where are you!" Miroku called. He was very worried. There was a powerful aura heading there way and Shippo was still no where to be found. They eventually had to stop looking when the villagers began to notice the ominous aura that approached and sent the two to take care of it. As much as Sango and Miroku wanted to stay and continue there search, they had a duty to the village to protect it no matter what. They reluctantly grabbed there weapons from Kaede as Sango changed into her demon slaying outfit. Once they were ready, they headed out.

"Which way is it coming from, Miroku?" Sango asked. She may have been a demon slayer, but even this was beyond her. The aura was so powerful and so close it seemed to be coming from every direction.

"It's coming from the edge of the village, but I'm sensing another aura. It's very faint but it's there." Miroku replied as he closed his eyes and smiled. Sango froze as she felt his hand stroking her bottom.

_SMACK!_

Miroku sat there rubbing the red handprint on his face as he smiled dreamily thinking about God knows what.

"Whose aura is it?" Sango asked as she kept a wary eye on him.

"Sesshoumaru's. And it's coming from the direction of the well."

"Kagome." Sango gasped. They left for the well on Kirara wanting to get there as fast as possible, but when they arrived, it wasn't Sesshoumaru who had Kagome in his grasp and Shippo by his tail.

* * *

Just Outside the Village

Inuyasha finally reached the village after running non stop for quite a while. He was tired but determined to find Kagome. He stopped for a moment to rest, but it was cut short when he felt a presence nearby. He swiftly turned around and came face to face with,

"Jakotsu?"

"It's been a while, Inuyasha, my sweet."

* * *

Somewhere Beyond Kaede's Village

Sesshoumaru walked through a small wooded area, scraggly trees stretching their branches out towards him as if trying to grab him. Though the sun was high in the sky without a single cloud to obscure its rays of light, the woods were somehow very dark and allowed very little light to penetrate its canopy. He walked on, leaves crunching beneath his feet, still fuming over the fact that he had fallen for a ningen, a ningen miko no less. How he let himself fall so far he didn't know.

While in mid musing, a powerful aura appeared not too far ahead of him. It was the aura of a powerful dog demon, more powerful even than him. Sesshoumaru, who had been looking for someway to rid himself of his stress, allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he thought of the fight to come. He sped forward, wanting to find this demon as fast as possible; he was also very curious about who this demon might be. There hadn't been a demon, dog or other, this strong since his father was alive. He ran through the woods for quite a while until he came to a clearing. There, at the other side of the clearing was the demon who had released such a powerful demonic aura. Said demon turned to face Sesshoumaru upon feeling his presence, and as he did, Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat.

"Father."

* * *

AN: Thankyou for all your awesome reviews! I'm so glad to know that so many people like my story!I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the others. Review and tell me what you think. And check out my newest fic, Sesshoumaru, the half demon. 


	14. Sein Returns

**Sein Returns**

Sesshoumaru stood in the clearing across from his father. Trees lightly swayed in the wind causing the forest to creak and moan. It was mid day but you couldn't tell that from the dark of the forest. The canopy of the trees let in almost no light giving the clearing an eerie look to it. Anyone else would have had trouble seeing in this light, but Sesshoumaru and Inu Taisho had enhanced sight and were able to see easily through the dark.

"Father. Why have you returned?" Sesshoumaru asked, secretly filled with curiosity, though his face showed no such emotion.

"I was resurrected by a powerful being, the likes of which we have never seen." Inu Taisho responded. Sesshoumaru's curiosity spiked as his father spoke. Who could he be speaking of? He knew of no such being; human, demon or other, who could possibly surpass the power he or his father possessed. Was this person from the continent?

"Who is this being you speak of? What does he want?" Sesshoumaru asked. If this being was as powerful as his father said he was, he needed to find out as much about him as possible.

"It is a necromancer from far across the ocean on the other side of world. It has come seeking you and the shikon miko. It seeks to defeat you and take your lands and valuable property as well as your soul. Its ultimate goal is to rule the world, and with the shikon jewel and the shikon miko by his side, he will be able to do just that." Inu Taisho explained.

"Hn. What part do you play in his plan?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The necromancer has brought me back to defeat you, Sesshoumaru." Inu Taisho said. He didn't want to fight his son but he would do as he was ordered to do. And he had always known that Sesshoumaru wanted to one day defeat him in battle.

"Pathetic. Only a coward sends others in to do their dirty work. If he is truly as powerful as you say he is then he would come out and fight me himself." Sesshoumaru said, loud and clear, secretly hoping the necromancer was lurking somewhere in the shadows.

It had been almost two hundred years since he had last seen his father and had feared his chance to finally defeat him was gone. Inu Taisho looked exactly how he remembered him. He was a little taller than him with his long silver hair pulled in a ponytail high atop his head. Across both cheeks was one jagged purple stripe, much like Inuyasha's when he was transformed. His golden eyes were hard but soft, a perfect mix between Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's.

Over his shoulder draped his two tails colored a flawless white and fell to his ankles. On his arms was his armor with spikes running all the way down. Covering his front was his chest armor also adorned with a few spikes. He wore a red sash and white pants and in his hand he held a powerful sword. It was not like his previous swords. It had not been made from his own fang but instead it was from that of a dragon, forged in the fires of hell and given to him by the necromancer.

Inu Taisho looked on at his son. He hadn't changed a bit. He was the same cold, ruthless, unsympathetic youkai he had been two hundred years ago. There was only one thing that was different. It was very subtle, but it was there. In his cold golden eyes lay an emotion he didn't think, but secretly hoped, his son was capable of feeling; love. His son was in love but he doubted he knew it. There was no way Sesshoumaru would ever admit even to himself that he was in love. He had always found the emotion weak and beneath him. But here he was, head over heels in love and didn't even know it, and if he did, he was hiding it very well.

"Shall we begin?" Inu Taisho asked.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru responded. Inu Taisho lunged at Sesshoumaru before he could even finish, catching the taiyoukai a little off guard. Sesshoumaru barely dodged the attack as he jumped in to the air. Hovering there for a second, he released his poison whip and slashed at his father who easily dodged the attack, using his poison whip in return. It continued on like that for a while, both only using their poison whips, easily dodging the others attacks. Sesshoumaru landed after dodging another of Inu Taisho's poison whip attacks and now stared into Inu Taisho's eyes, waiting to see what his next move would be.

"You've greatly improved on your attacks." Inu Taisho stated calmly, he had barely worked up a sweat.

"You have been gone for a while." Sesshoumaru replied. He still had a lot of energy to burn as well.

"Hm…I will have to get serious then." Inu Taisho said smiling as he drew his sword.

"As will I." Sesshoumaru responded as he too drew his sword Tokijin. As he held Tokijin in front of him it began to glow blue. Inu Taisho held his sword before him as it glowed red. Sesshoumaru and Inu Taisho's hair whipped around them as the power from their swords increased. They narrowed their eyes at each other and yelled,

"Dragon Strike!"

"Dragon Fire!"

Blue electricity flew from the Tokijin and took the form of a blue dragon. Red fire flew from Inu Taisho's sword and took the form of a red dragon. The two flew towards the other and collided in mid air causing a giant shockwave that threw back the two inu youkai both landing on their feet sliding through the dirt. A huge dust cloud floated above the area. A second later, two forms began to move in the cloud, their outlines the only things visible as the cloud hovered. From the dust cloud could be heard the clashing of metal against metal and sudden bright lights. When the dust cloud faded, the only thing you could see were two blurs attacking one another accompanied by the sound of metal against metal. Inu Taisho leapt backwards into a tree and looked down at his son.

"Are you tired already? I will make this quick then." Sesshoumaru said as he began to move in for the kill. He jumped into the air and raised his sword. Inu Taisho only winked and jumped into the sky away from Sesshoumaru. The first thought that ran through his mind was,

_Is he running away?_

Sesshoumaru landed on the branch his father had occupied only seconds earlier staring after him for a second. What was he doing? Where was he going? How dare he walk out on the mighty Sesshoumaru. His anger rising, Sesshoumaru leaped into the air and chased after his father.

* * *

Inuyasha stood there staring at the once dead and defeated Jakotsu. He still looked the exact same.

"It's been a while, Inuyasha, my sweet." Jakostu said lovingly as he stared at Inuyasha with lust filled eyes. He always gave Inuyasha the creeps.

"What son-of-a-bitch brought you back this time, Jakotsu!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Tetsaiga from its hilt.

"I've waited all this time see you, and this is how you greet me? Inuyasha, I'm hurt." Jakotsu pouted as he pulled his sword out as well. It was not the same sword as before, but a different one. This one looked almost identical to the old one except for the blue jewel encased in the handle of the sword. It too was made from the fang of a dragon, forged in the fires of hell and given to him by the necromancer and held great power.

"Shut up and fight!" Inuyasha yelled.

"When I'm through with you, you'll be begging me to hold you, begging me to have mercy on you." Jakotsu threatened as he stood there staring hungrily at Inuyasha.

"I said, shut up and fight!" Inuyasha yelled again as he charged towards Jakutsu who began to charge towards Inuyasha as well. Their swords met making sparks fly. They backed off and charged again, and again and again. They stopped for a quick breather. Inuyasha stared daggers at Jakotsu promising death while Jakotsu licked his lips and smiled back enraging Inuyasha. He dashed towards Jakotsu who just stood there, waiting. At the last possible second, Jakostu side stepped Inuyasha swiping him with his word making a deep gash in his arm. Inuyasha stopped and turned back to Jakotsu holding his arm. How he managed to do that he didn't know. He was human, a dead human, but a human none the less. How was he able to move so fast?

Jakostu looked down at his sword and lifted it to his mouth looking back up at Inuyasha. He seductively licked some blood from the sword still looking at Inuyasha as if it were supposed to turn him on, though it seemed to be doing the exact opposite. Inuyasha's anger began to rise as he watched Jakotsu lick his blood from the sword. It disgusted him and angered him to end.

"Jakotsu! You sick bastard! I'll kill you! And this time there won't be anything left behind!" Inuyasha threatened as he charged at Jakotsu.

"What? No foreplay?" Jakotsu whined as he too charged for Inuyasha. Their swords met once again making loud clanging noises and bright sparks of light. "You don't want to cuddle?" Jakotsu asked, knowing he was pushing Inuyasha to the edge. Again, their swords met, one pushing against the other in a battle of strength. "You don't want me to hold you in my arms?"

"Not on your life!" Inuyasha shouted back as he applied more pressure to the sword. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, one trying to overpower the other. It was very impressive seeing as Inuyasha was a demon and Jakotsu was human. No human could possibly stand up to Inuyasha's strength. After another minute or two, Jakotsu increased the pressure to his sword making Inuyasha slide back somewhat then quickly spun to the side making Inuyasha's sword plunge into the ground taking Inuyasha with it.

"It's been fun, but now I must leave you. So sorry. I wish we could have had a little more time together." Jakotsu said as he blew a kiss and turned away.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and pulled his sword from the ground. He ran after Jakotsu catching up with him fast then sliced through him only to find that he had disappeared. Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded as he tried to figure out what happened. He spent another minute trying to make sense of it when he picked up Jakotsu's scent. It was coming from the direction he had originally come from.

_Trying to run away huh? Not this time!_

Inuyasha thought as he ran after Jakotsu.

* * *

Kagome stood there in the clearing staring at the man that emerged from the trees. What was he doing here? Sesshoumaru had chased him away after trying to trick her into leaving with him. She was still pissed at him for that.

"Sein?"

"It's so nice to see you again, Kagome."

_What is he doing here? I thought Sesshoumaru chased him away! The nerve of this guy! Does he actually still think I'm gonna go with him!_

She thought as she looked at him. He was different somehow. He still had the same amber/brown eyes, though they were not as full of life as they used to be, and the same black/purple hair. He wore the black kimono with red designs on the shoulder and sleeves but it was slightly faded as if it had been worn one too many times, not like it had only a few days ago. Even his aura was…different. It was no longer demonic. But, how was that possible? He still looked full demon so why wasn't his aura? But she knew that aura from somewhere before. It was very familiar.

"My dear Kagome, you are coming with me." Sein said as he hungrily looked her over.

"EW! No way! I'm not leaving with you!" Kagome shouted.

"You, little miko, have no choice in the matter." Sein said as an evil grin spread across his face. He grabbed for Kagome who tried to shoot him with an arrow but it went flying past him.

_Gotta focus!_

She shot another arrow at him but missed again.

"Kagome, your efforts are futile. You will be coming with me."

"No way! Why would I want to go with you?!" Kagome shouted.

"I have been sent to find you." Sein said.

"Who sent you?"

"My master, of course. He's been…dying to meet you." Sein said with an evil grin. "My master has heard of you, shikon miko, and how powerful you are. He has also heard of Sesshoumaru, the most powerful demon to ever live. He wants you, Sesshoumaru, and the shikon jewel."

"Well, he can't have the shikon jewel! I banished it to the world beyond this!" Kagome said triumphantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say he wanted it, I meant he has it."

"What?! How is that possible! Only the dead can pass through to the next world!" Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly." Kagome was now very confused. Was his master dead? Is that how he got the jewel? That must be it! His master must be a living corpse like Kikyo!

"He may have the jewel, but he will never have me or Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled.

"My master will have you, and is soon to have Sesshoumaru as well. My master always gets what he wants." Sein said. Kagome stared at him trying to make sense of everything. How was he going to get Sesshoumaru? She doubted that Sesshoumaru would go down without a fight. And what of the shikon jewel? How did he know it was in the next world?

While lost in her thoughts, Sein grabbed her taking advantage of the moment. Shippo ran after him and yelled,

"Fox Fire!" But it did nothing. Sein quickly turned around and scooped up Shippo by his tail before the little fox knew what was happening. He turned to leave when he heard a yell from behind him.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Release her!"

"How nice of you to join us." Sein said as he turned to see the demon slayer, monk and demon cat.

"Release her!" Sango yelled again as she threw her hiraikots at Sein hitting his arm. Kagome fell to the ground figuring the blow had knocked her out of his arms. Boy was she wrong. She quickly sat up and turned to see Sein's arm lying on the ground. It was strange though. He wasn't bleeding even a little and neither was his arm. She stared at it as the others did so as well. It was just laying there lifeless when it twitched. Kagome screamed and jumped up running to Sango and Miroku followed by Shippo. Sein picked up the arm and reattached it with a sickening crack as he popped it back into place.

"That was not very nice." Sein said as he glared at Sango.

"What are you!" Kagome yelled.

"I am a walking corpse."

"B-but how?" Kagome asked; her eyes wide as saucers. Sein sighed and began to tell his tale.

"I was killed on my way back to my castle from Sesshoumaru's. Hundreds of youkai came speeding towards me because of the scent of my blood and devoured me. It felt like centuries until he resurrected me and gave me one command; to bring the shikon miko to him." Sein said.

"You're _dead?!_

_That would explain the change in his aura._

Kagome thought. Suddenly, hundreds of lower level youkai flew out of the trees and surrounded Kagome and the others. She looked at them realizing they were all dead. How were dead demons attacking them? It didn't make sense. She was brought out of her thoughts when Sango yelled,

"Hiraikots!" Her hiraikots flew threw the demons slicing many in half. Miroku threw his sutras at a few and slashed at many with his staff.

_If only I had my wind tunnel._

Miroku thought, then thought against it. If he had his wind tunnel then he'd die soon. While the two were concentrating on killing the demons that surrounded them, Sein made his way over to Kagome and grabbed her, a hand over her mouth the other around her waist as his cloud formed beneath him and he flew off without the others knowing.

In the trees stood a being watching the fight.

_What took me so long to come back?_

The being thought as he continued to watch, his red eyes staring at the miko that almost got away.

* * *

AN: I hope you like this cahpter. Tell me what you think of it, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. And I do appreciate constructive critisism. Anything to help make my chapter s better! Till next time!


	15. The Defeated

**The Defeated**

Sesshoumaru was racing through the sky following his father trying to figure out where he was going and why he was running. It didn't make sense. His father never ran from a fight. It was one of the things he had taught him in life, 'never run from a battle'. But what Sesshoumaru didn't know was that his father was leading him away from Kagome and Sein. It wouldn't do to have Sesshoumaru find out that she had been abducted. With such strong feelings for the girl, he would certainly get in the way of the plans that had been made for her. He was leading Sesshoumaru in no particular direction, just away from Kagome. Now he was merely looking for a suitable place to continue their battle and soon came upon a rather large clearing perfect for the fight that was to take place.

Sesshoumaru landed behind his father and caught him by surprise. Grabbing him by the neck with his knee in his chest he pinned his father to the ground asking,

"Why is it you have fled from this Sesshoumaru? Did you not teach me not to run? Why is it you do so now?"

"My son, you have much to learn." Inu Taisho chuckled as he easily escaped his son's clutches and lunged forward causing Sesshoumaru to temporarily loose his balance and came around for another attack ripping his claws into Sesshoumaru's side. Sesshoumaru was now royally pissed off. He couldn't believe he let his father surprise him like that. The blinding rage he felt more than replaced the pain he would have felt. Sesshoumaru turned watching his father stalk around him and glared at him through blood red eyes. Inu Taisho knew that look all too well. He had seen it many times before.

Sesshoumaru froze as eyes began to glow brighter. Soon his hair was whipping about him as his face became elongated into a snout and he took the form of a circle of light and transformed into his true form. Inu Taisho, expecting such a move, transformed right along with him and soon there were two enormous white dogs staring each other down. They began to circle each other trying to read the other looking for there next move. Sesshoumaru was the first to attack. He leapt forward about to take a bite out of Inu Taisho's shoulder when he moved and came around from the side bashing his head into Sesshoumaru's side causing him to fly many yards away knocking down everything in his path.

Sesshoumaru stood and shook his head trying to will away the dizziness, now more pissed off than before. He growled a low evil growl and charged for Inu Taisho who knew all to well what was coming, but what he didn't know was that Sesshoumaru had something up his sleeve. Inu Taisho dodged to the left followed by Sesshoumaru who brushed right passed him knocking into him in the process causing him to loose his balance just as he had done to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, knowing he had little time to act before his father regained his composure, whipped around and ran as fast as he could from the side grabbing his father by the neck piercing the skin causing blood to fall. Inu Taisho yelped.

He shook trying to free himself from Sesshoumaru's hold but that only served to push Sesshoumaru's teeth farther into his wounds opening them wider causing more blood to fall. He tried to pull himself from Sesshoumaru but that didn't help either. It only opened his wounds further. Sesshoumaru had a good hold on him and wasn't letting go. He tried to duck and swerve but instead he heard the rip of skin and knew he had done it now.

Realizing that his father was now severely injured he could easily kill him. He used one of his fangs to cut the artery he had come close to biting making Inu Taisho yelp a heart wrenching yelp as fell to a heap on the ground. He was now bleeding profusely and knew there was nothing he could do about it.

He had shown his son his trump card and now he was paying for it, not that he wasn't proud of his son. The fact that Sesshoumaru had caught on to his moves and duplicated them turning them on himself showed him that he truly had learned a lot in the time he was absent. Inu Taisho could feel his breathing becoming labored. He began to transform into his humanoid form as did Sesshoumaru. He too knew it was all over. He severed an important artery and now his father was going to bleed to death. He was very proud of himself for finally defeating him but also felt very sad that he was loosing him again and this time for good.

Inu Taisho laid there in Sesshoumaru's arms for a while looking around, his eyes glazing over.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Inu Taisho asked.

"What?"

"This day? Isn't it beautiful? You know, I never really took the time to stop and look around. It really is beautiful."

"Yes, father. I suppose it is."

"Se-" Inu Taisho leaned his head to the side and coughed hard spitting up a large amount of blood.

"Sesshoumaru….do not let her….get away….do not let her go…" Inu Taisho said between breaths, wheezes and coughs. Sesshoumaru didn't know what his father was talking about.

"The girl you so obviously love….do not let the fact that she is ningen…..get in the way of your happiness….."

"I love no ningen. I-"

"No!" Inu Taisho coughed again and wheezed trying his best to breath. He could feel the blood leaking from his wound and knew it wouldn't be long now. "You can lie to me….but you cannot lie…..to your heart….I can see it in your eyes….you love her….do not let her get away." With that, Inu Taisho took his last breath and with it went his body, ashes in the wind. Sesshoumaru knew what his father said was true. As much as he hated to admit it, he did love the girl and no amount of denial was going to change that. He stared at his empty lap where his father had been only seconds ago. He was sad that he had to loose him again. He stood and lightly dusted himself off, completely forgetting about the wound that still needed to be taken care of.

He began to walk towards Edo. He needed to find Kagome, he needed to feel her in his arms; needed to feel her close to him.

_Needed?_

Sesshoumaru thought. Yes. He needed her. He could no longer deny his longing for her as he sped away to find the girl that stole his icy heart.

* * *

Inuyasha was running through the forest towards the Western Lands. He had picked up Jakotsu's scent and it was getting stronger. Before he could even begin to look around Jakotsu appeared before him running.

"What the…"

"Having fun, Inuyasha?" Jakotsu asked as he blew the hanyou a kiss and sped off.

_How the hell is he running so damn fast?! He's like Kouga before Kagome removed the jewel shards. But the jewel was banished to the after life. How is that possible? But he couldn't possibly run that fast with out the jewel shards. That must be how he disappeared into thin air!_

Inuyasha thought as he sped after Jakotsu. He could see the dust cloud that trailed behind him suddenly disappear. Inuyasha stopped looking around. He was in a clearing looking straight at Jakotsu.

"You ready to finish this!" Inuyasha shouted. He was getting tired of playing cat and mouse.

"I don't usually rush into things but for you, Inuyasha, I'm willing to make an exception." Jakotsu said as he licked his lips and charged. Inuyasha too ran towards Jakotsu as their swords clashed. They back up and ran in again, swords clashing and clanging. Jakotsu lunged for Inuyasha who dodged it just in time as Jakotsu's sword just barley grazed his kimono. In doing so, Jakotsu left himself wide open and Inuyasha took full advantage of that. He brought his claws down ripping into Jakotsu's shoulder. Jakotsu screamed in agony and backed up holding his wounded shoulder.

"I see you like to play rough. I guess I'll have to step it up a notch."

"Bring it on." Inuyasha said as he smiled a wicked smile. Jakotsu raised his sword as it turned a bright blue. He lifted it above his head and yelled,

"Hurricane Winds!" (an: corny I know. I couldn't think of anything else.)

A violent wind that matched the force of the Tetsaiga's wind scar charged towards Inuyasha who dodged it easily. The hurricane wind blew past him ripping up earth and trees on its way. Inuyasha countered with his own attack.

"Wind Scar!"

Rows of wind flew from Tetsaiga as Jakotsu just barely dodged it. The wind scar flew past him ripping up everything in its path.

"It looks like I've matched you in not only strength and power." Laughed Jakotsu. Inuyasha was visibly tired form the fighting and running earlier and now. Jakotsu saw this and took advantage of it. He lifted his sword and called once again,

"Hurricane Winds!" But before the attack could even leave his sword Inuyasha countered using every last bit of his strength.

"Backlash Wave!" He took Jakotsu's powerful attack and threw it back at him twice as hard ripping up everything in its path. Jakotsu was taken by surprise and was able to get out of the way in time. The backlash wave engulfed his body. When the wind and dust disappeared, Inuyasha found Jakotsu still alive, his body covered in deep gashes, he was bleeding to death.

Inuyasha walked up to him and stared down at him. Jakotsu simply looked up and laughed a weak laugh.

"I'm just glad I had the pleasure of seeing you again, although I would have like ripping you apart piece by piece. I would have-" Inuyasha drove his sword through Jakotsu's chest causing blood to splurt from his mouth as his eyes glazed over and he died with a smile on his face. Inuyasha removed the sword and Jakotsu faded away into nothing but ash. Inuyasha turned and walked off not bothering to look back. He was tired, but he still had to find Kagome, to explain himself and everything that had happened between them. He still had no clue about her and Sesshoumaru, although neither did anyone else so in his mind he was expecting Kagome to run to him and hug him never wanting to let go as she had so many times before. He knew she would forgive him and they could start their life together.

* * *

Kagome and Sein through over fields and villages heading where, she didn't know.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"I could, but it's a long ways down and my master would be upset if you showed up with so much as a scratch. Imagine his disappointment if I showed up with you dead. What good would you be then?" He asked. Kagome looked down and found they were flying over a forest. She eeped. It was a long ways down but she needed to get out of his grasp. She would not be taken to this 'master' so he could use her to rule the world! She just was not that kinda girl. If she had to die in order to keep that from happening, so be it.

"I said…let me GO!" Kagome screamed as she shocked him with a jolt of her holy power and he dropped her. She fell quite a ways screaming as she plummeted through the air. Before she knew it she was falling through the trees, branches breaking on her way down. She fell through pointed needles and razor sharp leaves. A few times she bounced of branches that refused to break making her decent just that much more unpleasant. Finally she hit the ground but was surprised that it didn't hurt as much as she was expecting it to. The branches had slowed her fall some. It still hurt, she didn't deny that.

She stood slowly rubbing her sore bottom. Surprisingly, she had no broken bones or cracked ribs or anything, just some deep cuts and lots of bruises. She started to walk off when she was cut off by Sein. Startled, she pulled out her bow and shot and arrow at him. It was like a reflex now, she had done it so many times. The arrow missed it's target and she fired another one. Again it missed. She shot one last arrow and it hit it's target, though it hit him in the shoulder. She was aiming for the heart.

Sein pulled the arrow from his body and let to fall to the ground as he continued to walk towards her. He grabbed her around the waist crushing her into his chest. He was about to take off again when she brought her hands up to his chest and shocked him with a very large amount of her holy powers. She was pissed and she was letting him know. He flew back against a tree with a violent force. Kagome grabbed her bow from the ground and notched another arrow feeding as much power as she could into it and shot the arrow. It hit it's target, where, it didn't matter. She could have hit him in the foot and he still would have been purified, she put that much power into the shot. He screamed a blood curdling scream as he slowly turned to ash.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she put her bow away. She had put a lot of her power into that one shot and was feeling very dizzy.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Now look what you've done. You naughty girl. A person stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards her, his face hidden by the shadow of the trees. Kagome wanted to run, wanted to flee but had no energy left as she passed out.

* * *

AN: I hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	16. True Identity

**True Identity**

Sesshoumaru raced towards Edo and his beloved Kagome. The whole time the only thing he could think about was her beautiful face, sparkling eyes, and raven locks blowing in the wind. He longed to see her again, to smell her wonderful scent. He truly loved her and was no longer ashamed of it. He wasn't sure how it had happened, it just did. He had always been fascinated by the girl and her will to live.

He had, on many occasions, tried to kill her and she always refused to die. He admired that in her. It showed how strong she really was and made her more than a worthy mate for he, the mighty Sesshoumaru. The fact that she was ningen no longer mattered, if anything, it made her just that more interesting. She was ningen but was different from any other he had come across, not counting Rin. She was stronger than most ningen and pure hearted as well.

He was suddenly pulled out of musing when he realized he had just passed the village. He back tracked and lowered himself to the ground. Every human in the village ran and hid shaking in fear at the mere sight of him. He smirked, glad that he could still strike fear into the hearts of men with one look. He walked towards the well a little faster than he usually did and came upon a frightful sight.

Demons lay strewn across the clearing with the demon slayer sitting up against a tree, the monk in her lap. They both looked very tired. The kistune was laying on his back, legs and arms stretched out across the ground breathing heavily as he greedily took in air. You could tell that a fierce battle had taken place here. Sango looked up as she felt his presence. She became overwhelmed by fear but did not show it, although he could have smelled it a mile away. Sesshoumaru smirked again. Her fear was only stroking his ego. He looked around once more realizing that something was missing.

"Where is the miko." Sesshoumaru demanded. Sango said nothing, only continued to stare, water beginning to fill her eyes. That all the answer he needed. She had been taken, he was too late. Somehow Sango found her voice and spoke up,

"A man, Sein, he took her. We were…and she was…and he…" With that, Sango broke down and cried. She was so sure she had lost her sister. First her brother now this. Could it get any worse? They had no clue which direction they went and Kilala couldn't find her scent anywhere accept for the clearing. Sesshoumaru looked at her mildly disgusted.

_Self pity, such a useless human emotion._

Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the girl cry into Miroku's kimono. Miroku was still passed out from the battle. He had tried his best to help, but in the end he only got in the way. Without his wind tunnel he couldn't really do much and his sutras could only kill so many demons at one time. As for Shippo, he had run and hid once the demons appeared out of the trees. But after a while he had come out and tried to help, though his fox fire was almost useless seeing as he was still just a kit.

Kilala wasn't able to help as much as she would have liked to as she had to rescue the kitsune every 5 minutes from a demon that was too much for him. Sango was the main fighter in the battle. With her hiraikots she was able to kill many demons but she also took most of the hits as she was in the front lines.

"She has been taken to a man, a necromancer. He seeks to use her power as well as the jewels power to rule the world." Sesshoumaru said to no one in particular as he turned and walked away, disappearing into the trees. He had to find Kagome before Sein could get to the necromancer. This man was probably just as, if not more, insane than Naraku and he had to be stopped.

Sango was shocked. She knew nothing of this necromancer.

_How does he know of this being?_

Sango thought as she felt Miroku shifting in her lap, suddenly realizing the position they were in. Surely Miroku and his lecherous mind would have a field day with this. But before she could stand she felt something rubbing her backside. She looked down and saw Miroku, eyes closed with a very pleased smile on his face and God knows what kind of images running through his mind. She smacked him across the face and stood up picking up Shippo and grabbing her hiraikots and walked away, leaving Miroku behind to rub his face and fantasize about what could have been.

* * *

Inuyasha was running through the forest getting very close to Edo. He couldn't wait to talk to Kagome, he only hoped she would forgive him. He burst through the trees landing in the village. The villagers were, at first, scared. But upon seeing who it was, they calmed down returning to their daily chores. He looked around for Kagome, going first to Kaede's, then to the next hut and the next and so on. After searching every inch of the village he concluded that she must be at the well, but a smell lingered here, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said under his breath. He had been here. That meant he was at the well with Kagome! He didn't even want to think of all the horrible things he could be doing to her! He ran towards the well but stopped when he came across Sango and Miroku.

"Geeze! You guys look like crap!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Gee, thanks Inuyasha." Sango said as she rolled her eyes.

"Where's Kagome? Is she with you? Did Sesshoumaru hurt her?"

"No, Inuyasha. Kagome is not with us. She was taken by Sein to his master called a necromancer."

"A necromancer? What the hell is that?"

"It is a being that has the ability to revive the dead." Miroku explained.

"What's Sesshoumaru got to do with this?" Inuyasha asked.

"He has gone to save her." Sango replied.

"Like hell!" Inuyasha sped off in the direction of Sesshoumaru as he followed his scent.

* * *

Kagome awoke in a dark room. She raised her head to look around and found she was in a dungeon bound and caged. As she took in more of her surroundings her eyes landed on a figure standing at the other end of the room.

"Wh-whose there?" Kagome asked. The figure stepped forwards

"My dear, do you not recognize me? I'm actually shocked you're still alive. After sending all those youkai after you, you still managed to escape me. Seven days and seven nights. That's quite a long time to last in the heat of battle. I was sure you had died, but I guess I was wrong. Though I must admit, time has been kind to you, midoriko." The being said.

"Mido- woah! I think you've got the wrong girl! Midoriko died centuries ago!" Kagome said.

"Then how is it you came to possessed the jewel?"

"It was been handed down from miko to miko to keep it safe from maniacs like you!"

"It would be wise to keep your comments to yourself." The being said.

_That explains it. I felt the power emanating from the jewel the day it was created, but was never able to find it. It must have been taken away right after and given to a miko._

The strange person thought.

"What is your name?"

"Kagome." The person smiled thoughtfully as he turned around and left.

"You will never get your hands on the jewel! I know that's what you're after!" Kagome yelled after him. The being stopped and turned around walking back to her cage. "I banished it to the-"

"World beyond this. I know. That's where I'm looking."

"But, how? Only the dead can pass through to the other side!" Kagome exclaimed, now very confused.

"Exactly." The being said as he turned and left leaving Kagome to her confusion.

* * *

Sango and Miroku arrived at the village and made there way to Kaede's hut. They were going after Kagome but needed to tend there wounds first. They were nothing major, just some deep cuts and bruises, nothing they couldn't handle. After tending to their wounds they set off on Kilala, leaving Shippo behind. This was not a fight he needed to be involved in. Kilala quickly picked Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's scents as she flew off into eh distance.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been running for a while now and had just entered a thick pine forest. It had taken him a bit to find the trail left behind by Sein and Kagome but was unable to find either. It wasn't he came upon the scent of death mixed with the tiniest, almost unnoticeable scent of Kagome that he knew where to go. Now in the forest, he could feel a tremendous amount of holy power up ahead and ran even faster. He stopped as he came upon an arrow, Kagome's arrow. A fight had taken place.

He studied the arrow and the lightly colored scorch mark on the tree following it down to the ground where he found a pile of ash. He felt another presence lingering as well, much more powerful than Kagome's. It had to be the necromancer. Who else possessed such power that nearly matched his own. The bastard had her, he was too late. But that wasn't going to stop him from rescuing her. He would find her, he would rescue her and he'd kill the man responsible as well. He stood and ran off, golden eyes bleeding into red.

* * *

Inuyasha had been running for a while and was getting tired. He could tell he was closely following Sesshoumaru as his scent was still fresh. He entered a thick pine forest and cursed the trees with their sharp needles and prickly pine cones. They were really hurting his feet. He thought about jumping into the trees and running but he would be bombarded with needles from every direction.

He had no choice but to keep on running. He stopped when he felt Kagome's holy power. He could tell a battle had taken place as she had used a lot of her power, but he also felt another presence other than Sesshoumaru's. He didn't recognize it but he didn't have too to know that it was evil. He ran on after Sesshoumaru going as fast as possible. God knows what horrible things Sesshoumaru would do to her once he got his hands on her.

* * *

Sango and Miroku flew through the air as fast as Kilala could go and soon, they caught up with Inuyasha. From their elevation they were able to see a castle in the distance.

"Inuyasha! We can see a castle up ahead! I think it's the necromancers!" Miroku shouted.

"Feh! 'Bout time!" They ran the short distance to the castle and stopped a ways behind Sesshoumaru. The castle was very simple and hidden by the trees. You could tell it was old, it was slightly run down and deserted, and was covered very well by the trees of the forest.

_No wonder this necromancer chose this place to hide out. It's impossible to find!_

Miroku thought.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you-"

"Silence." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "He's here."

"Who's here!" Inuyasha barked. He was getting tired of being left in the dark.

"Come out. I know you're there. Do not make me drag you out." Sesshoumaru demanded. Just then, two red eyes appeared in the dark of the forest.

"Very good Sesshoumaru. You truly are as good they say you are. I was hiding my scent and my aura and you still found me. Very good."

"Are you this necromancer guy everyone's been talking about?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes…and no." The voice replied.

"What do you mean! Which one is it?! Yes or no!"

"Both."

"What? Show yourself, coward!" Inuyasha yelled. He was getting tired of this. The eyes disappeared and all was silent.

"What the-! Where'd he go?!" Just then, the necromancer slowly stepped out of the shadows giving everyone their first look at him.

"He's..."

AN: Sorry about the ending. I couldn't help myself. I'll try to update every day or two. Thanks for all your comments! You're all so awesome! I'd love to hear what you think about the chapter. But please, keep flames to yourself. Sadly, this story is coming to a close. Thanks again for all your awesome reviews. But don't worry, it won't be for a nother few chapters. If you think you know who the necromancer is I'd love to hear it! If you get it right, your name will be listed at the end! Again, sorry for the ending, I just couldn't help myself.


	17. Tricks of the Necromancer

**Tricks of the Necromancer**

He's…he's…" Miroku stuttered.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha breathed. He didn't understand. She had died in his arms; she faded away before his very eyes. How was it that she was here now standing before him? She couldn't have been resurrected because she didn't smell of grave dirt and bones. She had flesh and a beating heart.

"Kikyo. How-"

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said, opening her arms to him. Inuyasha walked forwards.

"How? Kikyo, how are you alive?" Inuyasha asked again.

"I don't know, but does it really matter? What matters is that I'm here now, with you, forever." Kikyo stared into Inuyasha's eyes and he back at her and went in for the kiss. She kissed him with a passion he never knew, filling him with a heat he'd never felt before.

Breaking the kiss, Kikyo whispered into Inuyasha's ear,

"Inuyasha. You want to be together forever, don't you?"

"Of course."

"I want that too. But there's something standing in our way, our rather, someone."

"Who?"

"Sesshoumaru. Kill him."

"What?"

"I want you to kill him, Inuyasha. It's the only way we can be together." Kikyo whispered.

"No problem." Inuyasha said as his eyes turned red and he turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"You…you bastard! It's been you all along! You are the one who has been keeping us apart! Just can't stand to see your younger brother happy, can ya?!"

"_Half_ brother." Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Ah, shut up and fight! I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!" Inuyasha shouted as he lifted the Tetsaiga and sped towards Sesshoumaru. The sound of metal against metal could be heard ringing through the forest as Kikyo watched and an evil smile spread across her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were watching the whole thing, still shocked that Kikyo ended up being the necromancer. Miroku, seeing Sango in her shocked state, took this moment to make his move. He had been thinking about it ever since they left the village after the fight at the well. Now was his chance and he was not going to let it pass him by again.

Sango's face suddenly turned bright red as she noticed Miroku's hand.

Kikyo was having fun watching the two demons fight when she heard Sango's scream,

"LECHEROUS MONK!" Followed by a loud smack. She turned her attention to the two to find Miroku with a bright red hand print across his face and Sango walking away fuming. Kikyo smiled another evil smile. She would take advantage of this moment.

Unknown to everyone on the ground, a pair of red eyes watched from above, smiling. It was now their turn to rid the world of the shikon miko, but not before they got rid of the necromancer, and the only one who could achieve such a goal was the shikon miko. The mysterious guest flew off towards the castle.

* * *

Kagome sat in her cell trying to find a way out. It was hopeless. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were tied at the ankles. She was on the brink of giving up when she felt a presence in the room.

"Naraku. I killed you!" Kagome said shocked. How was he still alive!

"Not Naraku, but close." Out of the darkness walked Kagura.

"I thought you died with Naraku!"

"Nope. On that day, I was returned my heart."

"Why are you here? Naraku is gone so you have no reason to be here." Kagome asked.

"I need you, as do the others outside. Kikyo is giving them quite a hard time."

"Kikyo? But…she's with Inuyasha."

"Not anymore." Kagura said as she released her dance of blades effectively destroying the lock on the cell and made quick work of Kagome's bindings.

"Uh…thanks." Kagome said, rather uncomfortably. She wasn't used to being saved by Kagura. Usually she was being attacked by her. She turned and left walking up the stairs leaving Kagura alone.

"You won't be thanking me later, Kagome. I'm not done with you yet." Kagura said to herself as an evil smile formed on her face.

* * *

Sango was walking through the forest near the two brothers, still fuming.

_Why does Miroku always have to be such a lecher?! If he's not rubbing me, he's flirting with some random women! Does he not know how I feel for him? Does he not know that I love him!? I love him? I…I love Miroku?_

"Sister!"

Sango froze. She knew that voice. But it had been a long time since she'd heard it. Could she be hearing things?

"Sister!" No. She was definitely not hearing things. She ran through the forest towards the voice until she came to the place the voice had come from and found,

"K-Kohaku." Their, in front of her was Kohaku, walking up to her as if he had never died. She ran up to him and hugged him, never wanting to let go, afraid he might fade away.

"Sister, why?" Kohaku asked.

"Why what?" Sango asked.

"Why did you let me die?" Sango gasped. Did he really just ask that?

"Why did you let Naraku kill me?"

"Kohaku I…I'm so sorry!" Sango cried as she kneeled there in front of him, on the brink of tears. His death was still fresh in her mind. "It…it wasn't my fault…I-I…"

"No…it wasn't. It was Inuyasha's." Kohaku's eyes flashed red.

"What? No. No…i-it's not." Sango said, shocked.

"If it hadn't been for him you could have spent your time looking for me, trying to free me. But instead he forced you to search for the jewel shards so he could become a full fledged demon." Kohaku was circling her now, watching her fall apart.

"No." Sango breathed as her tears became harder to hold back.

"He knew how you felt about me yet he did nothing. He didn't want you to find me. He wanted his precious shards, including the one in my back. He took it from me and I died, because of his own selfish wants."

"N-no. Sango breathed again, her hands clenching her chest trying to ease the heart ache.

"Kill him. He deserves to die. Kill him."

"Why?" Sango asked shakily.

"Because he killed me." Suddenly, realization hit, and Sango knew what he said was true. Inuyasha had taken the shard from Kohaku and it killed him. It _was_ Inuyasha's fault. Sango rose from the ground and began to walk towards Inuyasha. She looked back to see Kohaku smiling as he faded into dust riding on the wind and it only fueled her hate.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were still fighting.

"Inuyasha. Stop this ridiculous fighting. It is obvious she is playing with your mind." Sesshoumaru said as he tried to talk some sense into Inuyasha while dodging another blow from his wind scar.

"Shut up! You've always been jealous of me! You've always hated the fact that I was happy with her!" Inuyasha cried as he slashed at Sesshoumaru with Tetsaiga.

"Fool! Why would I be jealous of half breed like you." Sesshoumaru hissed as he dodged the Tetsaiga.

"Shut up! You're going to die here tonight and I'm going to make sure of it! Wind Scar!" Sesshoumaru dodged Tetsaiga's wind scar again as he attacked once again with his poison whip, lashing at Inuyasha who stumbled back trying not to let it touch him.

"Die, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru lifted his hand one last time and released his poison whip. Inuyasha was trapped. He had backed himself into a tree and didn't have enough time to escape. He saw the poison whip coming at him in slow motion when Sango stepped in and blocked it with her Hiraikots.

"Phew. Thanks Sango. I thought I was a goner." Inuyasha said. He walked up to pat her on the shoulder to show a job well done when she turned around saying,

"I wanted to be the one to kill you. Inuyasha, you killed Kohaku, and now you will die!" Sango yelled as she threw her Hiraikots at Inuyasha who dodged it rather easily.

"Sango?! What the hell?! What has gotten into you?!" Inuyasha asked as he dodged another one of Sango's attacks. Kikyo stood on the sidelines laughing to herself and admiring her handy work. But she wasn't done yet. She had one demon left to deal with. Sesshoumaru. She wanted to kill him, and in doing so she would be labeled the most powerful human in Japan, or even the world. No one had, of yet, been able to kill Sesshoumaru. She would take great joy in killing him.

* * *

Kagome walked through the castle trying to find her way out. She had come to three dead ends and was getting rather annoyed. She wanted out of this place! She needed to help her friends! And what of Inuyasha? Kikyo had betrayed him?

_He'll probably come crawling back like it wasn't his fault and blaming it on her. It doesn't matter. No matter what he does, I will never forgive him._

As she walked, she realized there was only one person on her mind, or rather, one demon, Sesshoumaru. In fact, the more she thought about it, she realized that she had thought of only him…and freedom…while trapped in that cell. But she didn't have long to contemplate this new discovery as she finally found the door leading outside. She walked out and took a deep breath of fresh air. The castle had smelled dusty and old and made her feel like she was suffocating! After taking a few more breaths she made her way down the hill towards where she knew her friends must be.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood on the sidelines watching with much amusement as Inuyasha got his butt kicked by a girl, a human woman at that. He lightly chuckled as he let his mask slip for only a second then put back in place. He looked to the side and noticed Kikyo was watching him.

"What do you want wench." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Such anger." Kikyo teased as she walked towards him. They met a few feet from each other and started to circle the other.

"Why do you go around parading as the miko Kikyo? It is clear that you are not her." Sesshoumaru asked a wide eyed Kikyo.

"So, you've figured it out have you? Congrats. Not even the other demon realized it." Kikyo said as her eyes flashed red. Sesshoumaru was about to attack when he noticed a dark glow around her. Her black hair turned a dark brown and her pale skin turned a light tan. Her white miko shirt turned dark brown and transformed shortening into a very small almost sports bra kind of shirt that went down to her wrists and from the top formed a hood covering her head. Her red miko pants transformed as well turning a dark brown, one pant leg shrunk getting tighter and tighter as the other pant leg disappeared completely. A cloth formed around her waist and hung down to her knee effectively covering the exposed leg. And as for her sandals, they transformed into shoes like Sesshoumaru's. On her stomach was a tribal tattoo.

(To see a pic go to deviant art, type in "girl necromancer" and go down to the fourth row.)

"I am Erena and I have come to kill you." She announced.

Sesshoumaru ignored her as he lunged forward, his claws extended aiming for her throat. Erena dodged the attack and launched one of her own. She sent a few small balls of energy towards Sesshoumaru to keep him busy while she summoned her ultimate minion. She closed her eyes as she chanted and from the dirt before her rose a huge red ogre demon with red skin, horns on its head and a little bit of hair as well. It was the demon Sesshoumaru used to own a very long time ago.

Sesshoumaru was shocked and his eyes widen just a little it. He couldn't believe she had summoned this creature. He had forgotten all about him. The creature rose to stand at full height and towered above everyone but Erena was no where to be found. She was sitting on the ogre's shoulder watching the fighting below.

"You don't seem all that powerful from up here, oh mighty Sesshoumaru. I can see why you picked such a creature. He makes for a good ego booster seeing everyone run in fear." Erena laughed. Sesshoumaru was not amused. He leaped into the air and using his cloud he rose to the height of the demon and they began to fight, Sesshoumaru using his poison whip and Erena using the ogre who swung at Sesshoumaru with powerful claws.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sango had stopped fighting. They saw Kikyo transform and were now both ashamed that they had let her trick them. They stopped there fighting and focused on the demon at hand. They would all have to pitch in if they were to bring it down. If Miroku were conscious then this would be no problem but he was still on the ground against the tree out cold. Inuyasha gave Sango a look that said,

_Thanks a lot._

Sango gave him a look of her own saying,

_Hehe. Sorry about that._

* * *

Kagome had made it down the hill and now saw her friends but it was not what she was expecting. Sango and Inuyasha were fighting and Sesshoumaru was standing next to Kikyo. Something was very wrong. Why were Inuyasha and Sango fighting? She didn't have time to figure it out because a huge demon rose from the ground. She recognized it right away. It was the demon Sesshoumaru used to own. But how did it get here. It had died being sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel. And where was Kikyo?

Inuyasha and Sango were fighting the demon from the ground while Sesshoumaru was fighting it from the top. They really weren't doing a lot of damage. Inuyasha stopped to take a quick breather when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he dashed towards her. He stopped, scooped her up, and ran back to the fighting.

"Put me down!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha set her down and she got to work. She knew exactly what to do. She pulled one of her arrows from her back and placed it in the bow and concentrated her energy into it. She shot the arrow towards the monster hitting him in the arm that was about to take a swipe at Sesshoumaru. The arrow filled with holy power blew off the ogre's arm and it yelled in pain making the ground shake. She took another arrow and shot it in the chest causing a big portion of it to explode, but unfortunately not enough to kill it.

Sesshoumaru took the distraction to finish the monster. He used his poison whip and slashed as hard and as fast as he could at the neck and made a very deep gash. The poison ate away at the flesh and bone and the ogre died and fell to the ground making a huge crater. A second later he turned to ash.

"No! You've destroyed my ogre! You bitch!" Erena shouted as she turned to face Kagome who had another arrow ready to shoot at moments notice. Sesshoumaru stood behind Erena, his poison whip ready as well. He wanted to finish her once and for all. Inuyasha stood on the side of her holding Tetsaiga waiting to rip her to shreds. Sango was with Miroku trying to wake him.

"Who are you?!" Kagome yelled. She had been left in the dark for too long and now she wanted answers.

"I am Erena, the necromancer. I have come for you and the shikon jewel and his life." She pointed towards Sesshoumaru. Kagome gasped.

"You're the one who visited me in the cell! You have the shikon jewel!" Kagome yelled. She could now see it glowing in her shirt. She hadn't noticed it before. She didn't know why but she didn't.

"That's right. And I intend to use it!" Erena said as she pulled it from her shirt and brought it to her chest. At that same moment, Inuyasha unleashed his windscar and Kagome shot her with a scared arrow. Erena screamed in agony as she was engulfed in the windscar and scared arrow. It took a moment or two for the light to fade away. She was still their, but now she was glowing.

"She took the jewel into herself!" Kagome yelled. Hearing that Inuyasha said a little too full of himself,

"I'll get it back." He lifted Tetsaiga and was about to use the wind scar when Erena turned around, eyes glowing a bright red and lifted her hand at him causing him to fly back into a tree knocking him unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. But she didn't run to him. She had a job to do and she was through with running back to him. Erena was a very powerful being. The sacred jewel was complete providing her with endless power.

"Hahahahahaha! I am invincible!" She yelled as she curled up into a ball and uncoiled herself letting a wave of power out that sent Sesshoumaru and Kagome flying back. They didn't know what to do. Alone, they were powerless. That gave Kagome an idea. She sat up and quickly made a run for it towards Sesshoumaru. Erena, seeing this, lifted her hand at her but nothing happened. Kagome had created a barrier around herself. But it was barely able to hold against Erena's power. Her attack had made the barrier shake and almost shatter. She made it to Sesshoumaru and told him her plan.

"Sesshoumaru. I think I know how to defeat her." Erena let out another wave of power as Kagome put up another barrier and it nearly shattered. "Alone we are powerless, but together." A ball of energy flew at them and Sesshoumaru used his poison whip to cut in half. "But together we are strong. We have to combine our attacks, like Inuyasha and I. It was almost unstoppable the attack we created." Another ball of energy flew at the two of them and Sesshoumaru slashed it in half again as another followed right behind it. Kagome created another barrier and it shattered. Sesshoumaru grabbed her and covered her as he took out Tensiega using its power to protect himself. The energy ball disappeared.

Erena yelled out in frustration. She knew that if she did not destroy them that they would, together, destroy her. She had to get rid of them.

"Together?" Kagome asked.

"Together." Sesshoumaru answered.

He lifted Tokijin and called out,

"Dragon Strike!" Blue electricity flew from Tokijin as Kagome released her holy arrow and the two attacks combined to create a red dragon of electricity and holy power as it headed straight for Erena.

"Noooooooo!" She shouted as the attack engulfed her and ripped her to shreds causing a massive explosion that sent Kagome and Sesshoumaru flying back again along with uprooted trees and bushes. Kagome opened her eyes to see a fuzzy figure above her then everything went black.

* * *

AN: I'm sooo sorry it took my so long to update. I got my computer taken away and I just got it back. I was planning on this being a short chapter, but since it did take me so long to update I made it longer. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! I'd love hear your thoughts. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the 27th.


	18. Showdown at Naraku's Castle

**Showdown at Naraku's Castle**

Sesshoumaru slowly sat up, feeling dizzy from the blast. He looked around to see Inuyasha coming too and Sango and Miroku walked out of the forest, but no Kagome. Where was she? Did she get blown back farther than he? He stood and walked around the area looking for his miko but she was no where to be found. He walked back to Inuyasha's group to find them standing around something in a circle. He walked towards them to see what all the excitement was about.

There, in the middle of them was the completed Shikon Jewel, glowing pink and floating in the air. It had been purified by Kagome's arrow. None of them dared touch it for fear of it overtaking them, so Sesshoumaru, thinking how weak they were for being so easily controlled by the jewel grabbed it as he was much more powerful. He tucked it away in his kimono when he noticed something he hadn't before. The stench of Naruku lingered in the air and mixed with Kagome's. He had taken her. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red as a low growl sounded in his chest and he sped off in the direction of their scents.

* * *

Kagome came too in a dark room with only a single lantern to light the room. There were no windows and one sliding door. She attempted to stand but found she was once again bound by her hands and ankles.

_What is it with me and getting captured?!_

Kagome thought. Just then Kagura walked in.

"I see you're awake. That's good." She said as she turned around and walked out the door. A second later she returned with a bowl of black soup. She undid Kagome's hands but kept watch to make sure she wouldn't escape.

Kagome eyed the black liquid suspiciously then lifted the bowl to her nose and gagged. The stuff smelled horrible! But you can't judge something just by how it smells and she was hungry so she took a quick sip and nearly hurled. The soup was definatley as bad as it smelled, if not worse!

"What is this stuff?! Poison?!" Kagome yelled.

"No. It's a soup of my creation. I hope you like it 'cause it's all you're getting." Kagura hissed. She didn't like it when others turned down her cooking, even if it was poison. Kagura turned up her nose and walked out the door. Kagome's life would soon end and she needed to be ready for it.

Kagome was thankful for the food, even if it was horrible.

"Okay. Just treat it like Grandmas medicine. Hold your nose and endure it." She said to herself and did just that finishing the suop in five big gulps.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was running through the forest following the scents of Naraku and Kagome. He couldn't believe Naraku was still alive!

_Does he never die?!_

Sesshoumaru thought as he came to a halt and stared at a castle, Naraku's castle. Kagome's scent was stronger here, which meant she was inside. Sesshoumaru sped up the hill.

"Dance of Blades!" Sesshoumaru stoppewd short of being cut to peices by Kagura's attack. Sesshoumaru looked up and saw her floating above him.

"Wench! You will tell this Sesshoumaru the location of Naraku!"

"Hahahaha! Sesshoumaru. you still don't get it, do you? Naraku is dead, you miserable hound!" Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself for not realizing Kagura's earlier.

"Where is the miko!"

"Why would you want to know?" Kagura asked.

"This Sesshoumaru needs not explain his actions to a wnech like you." Sesshoumaru said. "Where is the miko."

"You want her? You'll have to go through me!" Kagura yelled as she threw another blade attack at him. Sesshoumaru jumped put of the way and slashed at her with his poison whip.

"That old move, Sesshoumaru?" Kagura taunted. Sesshoumaru growled. He would not tolerate such disrespect. He would have to get serious.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura shouted again. Blades of wind flew from her fan towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dodged each attack with such speed Kagura couldn't keep track of him.

Left then right then left then right. Sesshoumaru dodged from side to side appearing for a second then dissapearing and reappearing in another location. Kagura's head was spinning. She couldn't follow his movements. Before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her. She yelled out in surprise, not having even a second to run when Sesshoumaru drove his claw through her stomache.

"Agh..." Was all she could manage to say before she slipped off his claw and fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru lowered himself gracefully to the ground and began to walk past her.

"Why..." Kagura asked. Sesshoumaru stopped and shifted his eyes in the direction of her body.

"What does she have...that I don't?"

"You speak in riddle, wench." Sesshoumaru said.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru. She does not-" Kagura coughed and blood oozed from the wound in her stomache. "She does not deserve you." Sesshoumaru could not believe what he was hearing. Did this woman actually think she was more deserving of him than Kagome? The miko had more power in her little finger than Kagura had in her whole body. He would not stand there and listen to Kagura speak any longer. He lifted his hand and with a flick of his wrist, slit Kagura's throat and walked off. Kagura wheezed trying to breathe as the light faded from her eyes and she died.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her cell, hands and ankles tied, trying to think og something she could do to free herself when she felt a strange feeling in her stomache. It was suttle at first, then it got more violent and painful. It was like a sharp shock of immense pain shooting through her. Another wave of pain passed over her and she curled into a ball trying to will the pain away. It was becoming more and more unbearable. Soon, the constant flares of pain rolled into one big ball of pain that never went away. She didn't understand what was going on. What was happenning to her?

The oain was getting worse; she could feel her heart beating harder and harder as if working too hard. It was getting harder to breathe as she gasped for breath. Every intake of air stung her throat, every timw she swallowed, hoping to moisten her dry throat, it felt like she swallowed glass.

Sesshoumaru ran through the castle following her scent. He went down countless hallways and hundreds of rooms until he came to the basement where her scent was strongest, but it held another scent mixed in it. The scent of death. She was dying.

Although the room was dark he could see perfectly and walked right up to her cell and slashed at the lock that held the door shut. He swung open the door and there layed Kagome, shivering and sweating, inches from death. He picked her up from the floor and held her close as he left the castle and leapted into the air. They flew for hours making there way to his caslte and the whole way Kagome couldn't stop shivering. She was scorching hot and at one point Sesshoumaru thought about dropping her, but he wouldn't. He could not let his future mate die.

Kagome was in and out of conciousness throughout the trip. She looked up at him, being awake once again.

"Sesshy. Sesshy. Love Sesshy." Then she fell back into a deep fitful sleep. Sesshoumaru grinned. She lived him, just as he loved her.

They arrive at the castle an hour later and he rushed through the halls calling for the healer. He came to his bedroom and set Kagome on the bed as the healer came in right behund them.

"My lord." The healer said.

"She has been poisoned." The healer took a look at her and nodded his head as if to say _I will do all that I can._ Sesshoumaru left the room and allowed the healer his space.

An hour had passsed since he left the healer and he decided to return to find out what was taking so long. He entered the room and the healer walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, my lord. There is nothing I can do. The poison is too powerful and she has been exposed to it for far too long. I'm sorry,"

Sesshoumaru's heart dropped. The only woman he ever loved was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He sat at her bedside and held her hand as she thrashed back and forth in her sleep. But it didn't last long. She soon stopped thrashing and slightly opened her eyes.

"Se-Sesshoumaru...?"

"Yes, Kagome, I'm here." But she didn't respond. Her hand fell limp at her side and she passed, leaving Sesshoumaru alone once again.

* * *

AN: Sorry if the story's a little short. I didn't have a lot of time to right it. My computer is about to be sent in for repairs so I won't be able to write anything until I get it back. What did you think of the chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!


	19. Naraku's Plan

**Naraku's Plan**

_**Previously:**_

_**"I'm sorry, my lord. There is nothing I can do. The poison is too powerful and she has been exposed to it for far too long. I'm sorry,"**_

_**Sesshoumaru's heart dropped. The only woman he ever loved was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He sat at her bedside and held her hand as she thrashed back and forth in her sleep. But it didn't last long. She soon stopped thrashing and slightly opened her eyes.**_

_**"Se-Sesshoumaru...?"**_

_**"Yes, Kagome, I'm here." But she didn't respond. Her hand fell limp at her side and she passed, leaving Sesshoumaru alone once again.**_

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth in his room. Kagome was dead, she was gone, and she wasn't coming back. He had tried to use Tenseiga, but it didn't go quite as planned.

_Flashback_

_Kagome lay on the bed, motionless. She had taken her last breath, and now she was gone. Sesshoumaru had put himself out there; he had put his heart on the line and it had been shattered. His one and only love was dead, but she wouldn't be for long. He pulled Tenseiga from his sheath and held it before him. Funny it didn't shake when she died. He held Tenseiga over Kagome and waited to see the gremlins of the afterlife poking and prodding, but they never appeared. Where were they?_

_Well, if they weren't going to show up on their own, he would make them. He was a powerful demon and he would be damned if he couldn't save the miko's life. Holding Tenseiga before him, he concentrated on the image of those gremlins, digging deep down inside for every ounce of power he had to summon them. Tenseiga began to glow blue and he smirked. It was working. The sword glowed brighter and began to shake. He was doing it! He was cheating death! He would revive his miko! _

_The sword continued to shake and glow until it exploded in a bright light consuming them and the room. A few seconds passed before the light faded and he looked down to see Kagome, still on the bed. He listened carefully for a heartbeat, but heard none. He watched for movement, but she didn't move. She was still dead. Tenseiga had failed him._

_End Flashback _

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He couldn't live without his miko, he wouldn't. If his sword couldn't bring her back, then he would find someone who could. He walked out the door, but not before taking one last look at Kagome, then left.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango flew through the air searching for Kagome. Sesshoumaru had raced off in a hurry for some reason and they knew it had to do with Kagome. He was focused on her for some reason and Inuyasha would find out why. What was he planning? Miroku and Sango were thinking along the same lines as Inuyasha. Why was Sesshoumaru so focused on Kagome?

They flew through the air on Kirara until Inuyasha picked up a scent, Kagome's scent.

"There it is! I smell it! Kagome's-" Inuyasha said.

"What? What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"She's sick. I can smell it in her scent. She's near death!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Which way? Inuyasha, which way did she go?" Sango asked, hoping they weren't too late. Inuyasha didn't tell them about Naraku's scent being mixed in with hers. He didn't want to worry them. That would be a fight for another day. But why wasn't he dead?

"There, towards the western lands." Inuyasha pointed.

"That's Sesshoumaru's domain." Miroku pointed out. They were all worried and all silently vowed that if Sesshoumaru hurt her, they would kill him. They flew onwards towards the western lands and soon came upon his castle. Hopping off Kilala, Inuyasha ran to the front door about ready to rip it off its hinges when Miroku stopped him.

"Inuyasha! That is not the way to do this if you wish to see Kagome. Sesshoumaru would be cross if you were to do this and none of us would be able to see Kagome." Just as he finished, the door swung open and there stood Sesshoumaru.

"Well speak of the devil." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing trespassing on my lands." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"What's it to you, you bast-"

"We wish to see Kagome." Miroku interrupted. He didn't want Inuyasha's foul mouth and short temper to get in the way of that happening.

"What business do you have with the miko." Sesshoumaru asked.

"We are her friends and we are very worried. We could sense her illness and have come to see if she alright." Miroku explained.

"No one is allowed to see the miko, not even her companions. Now leave."

"Please Sesshoumaru! She's like a sister to me, to all of us! Please! You must let us see her!" Sango begged. She hadn't seen Kagome in weeks and no one was going to keep her from seeing her now. The seconds she had spent with her that day were not nearly long enough.

"Sesshoumaru. We're not leaving until we see her." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru thought about it for a second and came to the conclusion that the half breed was right. They were not going to leave him alone unless they saw the miko.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru allowed them to enter his castle and he led them to her room. They got to her door and slowly opened it and walked in finding Kagome on the bed.

Kagome had been in a deep fitful sleep. She was just now coming too.

_**Wh-what's…going on? Where am I? **_Kagome asked as she tried to open her eyes. _**Why won't my eyes open? They feel…so heavy. I must be more tired than I thought. **_She tried to sit up and stretch. _**My arms, they won't move. Why won't my arms move? **_She tried again but failed. She gave up and tried to sit up. _**Oh God, my body feels like it weighs a ton! I can't move my arms or my legs and I can't sit up. Oh, and I can't open my eyes. This is just great. **_Kagome said sarcastically.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

_**Inuyasha? Inuyasha!**_

The second he laid eyes on her he knew, she was gone. Miroku's head hung low, he knew it too. Her aura was non-existent. She was dead. They were too late. Sango walked up to Kagome and knelt down beside the bed. She didn't want to believe that Kagome was dead.

_She's just sleeping._

Sango thought trying to ignore the thought that she could be dead.

"Kagome?" Sango asked with a cracked voice.

_**Sango! I'm so glad you're here! Is everyone else with you as well? I'm so scared! I can't move! I can't-**_

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Sango asked.

_**Um… yeah! I'm talking to you! I'm speaking plain Japanese!**_

Sango hung her head low. It was true, Kagome was dead. They were too late.

"Kagome, I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner." Sango said with tears in her eyes. She was slowly acknowledging that her friend was dead.

_**It's okay. I know you guys-**_

"Kagome, if you can here me, please wake up."

_**But I am awake. Sango- Are you even hearing me? Am I even talking?**_

"Sango. It's no use. We were too late. I'm sorry." Miroku said as he lifted Sango from the floor. Tearing her eyes from Kagome's corpse she buried her head in Miroku's shoulder and cried. It was true. Kagome was dead.

_**Too late? For what? I'm right here! I'm right here!!**_

"You bastard! You let her…you…let her…DIE! You're dead, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said as he charged for Sesshoumaru but was detained by one clawed hand around his throat.

"Do not think, _little brother_, that just because the miko has died that I will go easy on you." Sesshoumaru threatened.

_**Dead? I'm...dead? Oh God I'm DEAD! How! When! How! Where! HOW?!**_ Kagome's mind was racing. She couldn't be dead. She could hear everything they were saying. She didn't want to believe it, she wouldn't. It was just too horrible.

"Inuyasha! This is no time to fight!" Miroku scolded. Usually he was calm, but in this situation he couldn't be. He was hurting too. Kagome was family and now she was dead. He couldn't set aside his feeling this time, no matter how much he tried. Inuyasha, realizing he was right, calmed down and Sesshoumaru released him, keeping his guard up. As Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, Myoga popped out of his hair.

"What's this I hear? She's dead?"

"Pipe down will ya, Myoga!" Inuyasha growled. He was in no mood for the flea today.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry we didn't get to you in time. I couldn't protect you. I failed you." Inuyasha hung his head low. He felt like crap. He didn't even get to say goodbye or even tell her how he felt and about Kikyo.

_**Inuyasha! I'm not dead! I'm not dead! Please, listen to me! I'm not dead! **_Kagome screamed in her head. It was a nightmare she couldn't wake from; a nightmare that wouldn't end.

"My lord, if I may." Myoga asked. He wanted to say his final goodbye as well.

"No." Inuyasha protested. But before he could grab him Myoga jumped from him to Kagome. He settled on her cheek and howled.

"Kagome! Oh Kagome! You were so young! Taken in your prime! What cruel fate! You were-" Myoga stopped talking, an astonished look on his face.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome, she's not dead."

"Do you even know what you're saying?! Kagome can't be alive! She has no heart beat and she's cold as ice." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Says you." Myoga said under his breath.

"What was that?" Inuyasha said as he pinched Myoga between his fingers.

"N-nothing! If you will…erk…release me…ack…then I will prove it to you" Myoga said. Inuyasha released him.

"She is alive. I can sense her aura. Dead people do not have auras." Myoga pointed out.

_**I'm…not dead?**_

"You're lyin! How come Sesshoumaru and I couldn't sense it!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm not surprised you weren't able to. It's barely noticeable. I only noticed it because I got so close, that and her blood is still delicious!" Myoga said as he drank her blood. Inuyasha picked up Myoga and smashed his hands together squashing Myoga paper thin.

"That…really…hurt….ya know." Myoga said as he floated to the floor and popped back to size.

"If you don't want to believe me then I don't know what to tell you." Myoga said as he turned his back on the group and sped off. Sesshoumaru was very intrigued with what Myoga had said so he kneeled down beside Kagome.

"Get away from her you good-for-nothin-"

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled into his sensitive ears. Inuyasha whimpered and coward in the corner tending to his ear. Sesshoumaru concentrated. It took a minute but he finally found it, Kagome's aura. It was very weak, but it was there. Immediately he called for the miko from the village near his castle. He had called on her services before and she had not failed him yet. The guard who had come to Sesshoumaru's call ran out in search of the woman.

"Kagome's not dead?" Sango asked sniffling.

"No. She is not." Sesshoumaru said. He refused to look at any of the others. He was angry that he had not noticed her aura before. He was a very powerful demon and should have been able to detect it.

"My lord. The miko you requested." The guard said. He had used his demon speed to reach the village and bring her back, and the village was only a short walk from the castle. He could tell in his lord's voice that it was of the utmost importance.

"Sui." Sesshoumaru said; acknowledging the miko's presence and allowing her to come forward.

"My Lord." Sui bowed and approached the bed.

"See what you can find from this woman. She appears to be dead but she is not. You will tell me why." Sesshoumaru said then turned and walked out of the room. The others followed, all accept for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru walked back to the door.

"Inuyasha. You will follow this Sesshoumaru and leave Sui to her work." Sesshoumaru said.

"Nu-uh! I'm not leavin Kagome's side!" Inuyasha protested. He had left her alone before and look what happened. He would not make the same mistake twice.

"Know your place, _half breed._" Sesshoumaru spoke the last part with such venom it sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine.

"No! I will not leave her again! I left her in your care once before and look what happened!" Inuyasha yelled.

_**Sesshoumaru! Please don't leave me! **_Kagome cried in her head.

"As I recall, you did not leave her in my care. You abandoned her and I found her, half dead, covered head to toe in wounds by your hand." Inuyasha tensed. He was right. Maybe it was better to leave her. He couldn't protect her from himself so how could he possibly protect her now? He hung his head in shame and sorrow and stood, walking to the exit. Taking one final look back, he left.

If Kagome had any control of her body, she would have cried. Inuyasha felt so guilty about what he had done and she had been so mad at him.

As the four left the room, Sui began her work. She placed her hands over Kagome's body and a white light appeared. She moved her hands up and down her body reading her aura. At first, she couldn't find her aura it was so weak. A few minutes past and all she could read from her aura was that she was dead. But that was impossible. Dead people don't have auras. A few more minutes past and still she found nothing, until suddenly a shock ran through her body and she found the abnormality she was looking for. Taking her hands from Kagome she stood and ran to her Lord with the news.

* * *

In another room of the castle the four of them sat on cushions waiting for word from Sui. It had been almost half an hour since they left her with Kagome, and Inuyasha was getting impatient.

"What's taking them so long! That wench should have been done by now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Patience. She will be out soon. Sit, or I will make you sit." Sesshoumaru said. He had been sitting on his big cushion meditating but was interrupted by Inuyasha's complaining.

"Keh. You can't make me do anything, Lord stick-up-his-ass!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Do not test me, half breed. I will not hesitate to kill you here and now." Sesshoumaru said; his eyes closed still meditating.

"Bring it on, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing his sword.

"Inuyasha, sit down! This is no time for fighting! Kagome is in the other room fighting for her life and you want to fight Sesshoumaru? Just sit down and wait like the rest of us. Complaining isn't going to make it go any faster." Sango scolded. She was getting worried too. Why was it taking that Sui girl so long?

"My lord!" Sui yelled as she ran into the room. "I have news on the miko!"

"Speak." Sesshoumaru said.

"She is in fact, not dead. She has been cursed! I've never seen one so strong as to mimic death."

"Do you know who cursed her?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. When the curse was created the creator left an imprint of his own aura on it." Sui said.

"Well…who is it?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku."

**

* * *

**

In the Mountains in the Realm of Fire

"_Do you know who cursed her?"_

"_Yes. When the curse was created the creator left an imprint of his own arua on it."_

"_Well…who is it?!" _

"_Naraku."_

"Excellent. They've figured it out." Hakudoshi said with a smile on his face. He had been watching the group through Kaana's mirror.

"Soon, they'll come looking for him, leaving Kagome alone. Naraku's plan is working perfectly." Hakudoshi said.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru's Castle

"Naraku is still alive?!" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku exclaimed.

"But we killed him! There wasn't a single piece of him left behind! How could he still be alive?!" Sango asked.

"That bastard never dies! I'll rip him to pieces when I get my hands on him!" Inuyasha shouted. He couldn't believe Naraku wasn't dead.

"That just means we have another battle to fight, I guess. We should leave as soon as possible to find him and remove the curse." Miroku said.

"Oh, and just how do you expect us to do that?! He's probably hiding somewhere we'll never find him!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I would start at Naraku's last known whereabouts." Miroku said.

"And if he's not there?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is better to start somewhere than nowhere at all. Perhaps we will find something there." Miroku pointed out.

"It's settled then." Sango said with finality. Sesshoumaru stood and began to walk out the door.

"We leave immediately." He said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Who said anything _you_ going?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, calm yourself. Sesshoumaru has very keen senses. It would wise to bring him with us." Miroku said.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said as he stood and walked out the door. The four of them got ready to set out on their search. Before they left, Sesshoumaru placed two guards at Kagome's door to keep her safe. He wouldn't take the chance of leaving her unguarded, not with Naraku still alive.

* * *

"Perfect. They've left the castle. Kaana. Go to Kagome and bring her back here." Hakudoshi ordered.

"Yes, master." Kaana said as she disappeared. Hakudoshi called upon Entei and rode to Naraku's castle to wait for the small group. He would keep them occupied while Kaana abducted Kagome.

The small group flew towards Naraku's castle with all the speed they could muster. Sesshoumaru led the pack with Sango and Miroku behind him on Kilala and Inuyasha sprinting on the ground below them. Two hours later they reached Naraku's castle and his scent was everywhere.

"He's here. I can smell him." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tetsaiga and began to walk towards the castle. Sesshoumaru could smell it as well, but he had been fooled once before in the same way. He thought it had been Naraku but it was in fact Kagura. Concentrating, he took in the scent. He was right, the scent was not Naraku's, but another one of his incarnations.

"Inuyasha, stop. It is not Naraku that you smell." Not a second after he said that did a small boy on a big horse appear before them.

"Hahaha. It seems you have figured it out, Sesshoumaru."

"Hakudoshi." Inuyasha growled. "Where's Naraku!"

"Hehehe. Inuyasha, you truly are a fool. Naraku is dead, only a fool would believe he is still alive." Hakudoshi said.

"You did this to Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I did."

"You're gonna pay for what you did to her!! Wind Scar!" Rows of energy flew from Tetsaiga and towards Hakudoshi and Entei but stopped short hitting the barrier that surrounded them.

"Damn." Inuyasha muttered.

"Is that all you've got, Inuyasha?" Hakudoshi asked, egging him on. He needed to keep them busy while Kaana was on her errand. "Pitty." Hakudoshi rose higher into the air. Inuyasha ran after him but was stopped by Entei's attack. Breathing fire from his mouth he scorched the ground beneath the two stopping Inuyasha in his tracks.

"You think a little fire can stop me? Heh. Get ready to die, Hakudoshi!"

* * *

Kaana disappeared from the mountain in the realm of fire to appear at the border of the castle to wait for the four to get far enough away that she would not be noticed. When the four were a good distance away she disappeared once again only to reappear in Kagome's room.

_**Who's their? Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru? Is that you?**_ Kagome thought. She felt a small icy cold hand on her arm and she knew it was not Sesshoumaru. _**Who is that? Who's touching me?**_

The guard standing watch outside Kagome's bedroom felt a sudden increase of power coming from Kagome's room. With Kagome under a curse and her powers dormant their should be no power, demonic or other, coming from in their. He decided to take a look, but not before alerting another guard as backup. He had been told Naraku was still alive and didn't want to take the chance of going in alone and being faced with Naraku. Opening the door, what he saw was not what he had expected.

"Little girl, what are you doing in here? How did you get in here?" The guard asked. Kaana didn't answer.

_**Who is that? And what is a little girl doing in my room?**_

"Little girl, can you tell me your name?" The guard asked again. Kaana lifted her mirror.

"That's a nice little mirror you've got there. Why don't you come with me and I'll show a better one?" The guard suggested but before he could take even one step towards Kaana her mirror began to glow.

_**Little girl…mirror…Kaana! No! Who ever you are! Run! Get away! Don't let her-**_

"What the, what are you?" Suddenly, Kaana's mirror turned from bright to black and the guard fell to his knees.

"What's happening to me?" The guard's soul was being sucked from his body and within seconds his soul was trapped in the mirror and he fell to the ground dead. Hearing the noise the second guard walked in and upon seeing the sight before him he made a run for the door but didn't get very far. His soul was also sucked into the mirror. Hearing other guards running down the hallway Kaana turned from the door towards Kagome.

_**Oh God! Someone help me!**_

Taking Kagome's sleeve Kaana disappeared with Kagome. Three guards ran in just seconds later and terror washed over them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will have our heads for this." Said one guard and you could tell the other two were thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

"Dragon Strike!" Blue electricity flew from Toukijin towards Hakudoshi but was stopped by another impenetrable barrier. Sesshoumaru had joined the fight not too long after Inuyasha but it was of no use. Even with his added power they could still not defeat Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi, sensing that Kaana had returned to the mountains, ceased his attacks. Rising higher into the air he disappeared.

"Damnit! He got away again! Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched the ground over and over again.

"Inuyasha, it was not just you who let him get away, we all played a role in this. Do not blame yourself." Miroku said.

"Shut-up monk. I don't wanna hear it." Inuyasha replied. Sesshoumaru, thinking the scene before him was beneath him, turned and walked away. Their was a reason Hakudoshi had fled the battle and he would find out what it was.

Hakudoshi, riding on Entei, entered the barrier hiding the small castle he had discovered in the mountains in the realm of fire.

"I have the girl as you asked, master." Kaana said as she pointed to the room Kagome was in.

"Excellent. Naraku's plan is working out perfectly." Hakudoshi said as he walked towards the room and opened the doors.

_**Sesshoumaru? **_Kagome thought upon hearing the doors open.

"Hello, Kagome."

_**Hakudoshi.**_ She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Kaana, prepare the room for the ritual.

_**Ritual? What is he planning?**_

"Everything has to be perfect if we're going to use her to resurrect Naraku."

_**No! They're going to use me to resurrect Naraku! Sesshoumaru! Please hurry!**_

* * *

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Unfortunatley, the repairing of my computer is not over. I have to send it out to get the rest repaired. I'll try tp update again soon. I hope you liked the chapter. Leave some comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	20. Naraku's Resurrection

**The Resurrection of Naraku**

Sesshoumaru and the remaining Inuyasha group returned to the castle very pissed and defeated. As they walked down the halls all was quiet, too quiet. The halls were vacant when there should have been servants everywhere. It was like a ghost town, or castle. A shiver ran down Inuyasha's spine. He could tell that something was off as could Sesshoumaru. Where were his servants? As they neared Kagome's room the feeling became stronger. Sango and Miroku felt it too. They knew something wasn't right the second they entered the castle, but what? They walked down the final hall to Kagome's room and saw from a distance that the door was open and there was no one guarding it.

Sesshoumaru rushed to the room. What he found made even him grimace for a moment. The guards he had assigned to the room were laying dead on the floor, their faces twisted in horror. One guard was inches from the door, his hand outstretched for the door in a desperate attempt to escape…but from what? The second was a few feet behind him. His body lay in a heap mere inches from Kagome's bed. On his face was a look of pure horror. His eyes were wide with fear, nearly popping out of his head and his mouth open in a silent scream. It was truly a horrific sight, though Sesshoumaru had seen many horrific sights in his life so this one did not bother him that much. But for anyone else it would have been a truly horrific scene. Two other guards were standing in the corner waiting for the inevitable punishment that was to come.

Inuyasha walked in after him and yelled out,

"Oh God! Geeze! What the!" and shielded his eyes from the scene before him. It wouldn't have been so bad if their faces weren't so twisted. You could almost feel what they felt just by looking at them. Miroku walked in seconds later wondering what was going on and the second he walked in he turned on his heel and walked out the door, catching Sango in his arms before she got any closer to the room. This was not something she needed to see, nor something that she could handle. She was a strong woman, but it was too much for even him.

"Miroku, what's going on? What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"You do not want to go in there."

"Oh God, Kagome- Kagome…she's not…"

"No. She's been kidnapped."

"What?" The words pierced Sango's heart like a knife. She had expected Kagome to be there when they returned. What happened? Where did she go? Who had taken her? Then all her thoughts turned to one name.

"Naraku." She said with all the malice she could muster.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were still in the room with the other two guards.

"What the fk happened?!" Inuyasha yelled. He had also expected Kagome to be there when he returned. Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes to the hanyou then back taking a sniff of the air.

"The scent is Naraku's." Sesshoumaru said. But that didn't make any sense. They knew Naraku was dead and Hakudoshi was with them. So how did Naraku's scent end up in the room? He needed answers, and he knew exactly how to get them. He turned to the two guards and asked,

"What happened here." The two guards looked at each other, then to their lord.

"My lord, we do not know. We came in after hearing some noise and yelling and found this." The guards lowered their heads, waiting for their punishment.

"Go." Sesshoumaru said in disgust pointing to the door. He was angry that the only other two guards in the room couldn't give him any information. The guards looked at him with astonishment. Their lord had gone easy on them, something he was not known to do. They turned and walked out the door as calmly as possible, but when they left the room they ran, not wanting to stick around if their lord changed his mind.

Now Sesshoumaru only had one other choice, one other source of information. But was it too late? Taking a chance, he withdrew Tenseiga from its sheath and held it over the second guard's body. He waited to see if the imps of the after life would appear but they were no where. He tried again, waiting to see those imps, but they refused to be seen. He was about to give up when he saw a flicker of grey above the body. He stared and waited and, sure enough, there it was again. It was the imps. He could see them, but not clearly. He would have to do this just right with just the right timing or it would never work, that is, if it wasn't too late already. He waited once again for the imps to appear and another flicker of grey came and went. He waited and it flickered again and he slashed with Tenseiga, obliterating the imps, but the guard did nothing. He didn't move, didn't breath. Not even a heartbeat was heard. He was too late. Now he would never find out who the culprit was.

He turned his back on the guard and made to walk away when he heard a beat. He shifted his eyes towards the guard and it was gone. He took one step and he heard it again, that beat. He looked back but it was gone. He was sure he was hearing things. He wanted so bad to have Kagome back that he was hearing this mans heartbeat. It wasn't really there. He took another step and again he heard the beat. He turned to look back one last time. Hearing another beat he turned completely around so he was facing the guard. Another beat, then another and another. It was slow but it was there. He walked to the guard and nudged him ever so lightly. The guard didn't move. Sesshoumaru nudged him again and this time the guard moved. He coughed a few times and finally opened his eyes little by little taking in his surroundings.

"Where-" He coughed. His voice was weak and hoarse.

"Where…am I?" The guard asked.

"The castle." Sesshoumaru responded. The guard slowly sat up, his muscles aching like they had never ached before. Pain shot all through him and he winced.

"What do you remember before your death." Sesshoumaru asked. He probably should have waited for the man to recover but he didn't have the time. Time was a luxury he didn't have. The guard looked up at him with complete shock. He thought it had been a dream, a bad dream, but his Lord was saying that it was not. His head spun. It was real. The girl, she was real. But he was alive now and that's all that mattered. Furrowing his brows he thought, long and hard, trying to remember. It was all a little hazy and scrambled but one image was burned into his mind forever. That girl, with the white hair that girl had killed him. Who was she? What was she doing there? What did she want? A million questions ran through his head.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Sesshoumaru warned. His patience was wearing thin. Miroku and Sango walked in just then after many beatings to his head and, thankfully, the scene was not as gruesome as it had been. The guard looked up at the four and replied,

"A child…with white hair..." The guard tried to voice his thoughts but it was kinda hard to find the words what with the images in his head so scrambled.

_Kaana._ Sesshoumaru thought. He had had a run in or two with the girl before. She had been traveling with that annoying boy, what was his name. Kohaku? They had caused him trouble in the past.

_Kaana._ Sango and Miroku both thought. She was the only other white haired child Naraku had created.

"Hakudoshi." Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru and Sango rolled their eyes.

_Could he be anymore ignorant? _Sango thought.

_What could Hakudoshi possibly want with Kagome? And why had he placed the curse on her? How could Naraku's scent be in here if he wasn't? But we were fighting Hakudoshi. Maybe... _Inuyasha thought. Then it clicked. He had figured it out.

"Isn't it convenient that Kagome just happened to disappear while we were out trying to defeat Hakudoshi." Inuyasha asked.

They had all figured it out by now. It seemed Inuyasha was just now figuring it out for himself. Maybe the hanyou wasn't so hopeless after all.

"It's so obvious. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Inuyasha smirked.

"Just spit it out half breed." Sesshoumaru was loosing his patience with Inuyasha.

"Hakudoshi has a twin!" Sango and Miroku fell over anime style.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking at his two fallen friends.

A hard bang was heard throughout the room and Inuyasha was on the floor, a big bump on his head and Miroku standing next to him, his staff slightly tilted.

"Inuyasha, you truly are hopeless." Miroku said. "Hakudoshi does not have a twin and the only other white haired child Naraku created was Kaana." Miroku sighed. Inuyasha was completely and utterly hopeless.

"It could have been." Inuyasha said under his breath as he stood and sulked in the corner.

"I wonder what Hakudoshi and Kaana want with Kagome?" Sango said, more to herself than to the others.

"Perhaps revenge for the death of Naraku. It was, after all, Kagome who delivered the killing blow." Miroku suggested. It made sense. Kagome did kill Naraku, with the help of the others, and they were not the type to let something like that slide. No, they'd try to get revenge through any means necessary.

"That does sound about right. But how do we find them? They could be miles away by now and we all know how well Naraku used hide himself. It was almost impossible to find him. How are we going to find them?" Sango asked.

"How 'bout the bloodhound over there." Inuyasha said tilting his head to the direction of Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't usually ask for his help, but in this case it seemed to be necessary, and he was going to do anything he had too to get Kagome back.

"Blood-hound?" Sesshoumaru asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's a dog, genius." Inuyasha said, reveling in the moment of being smarter than Sesshoumaru, even if it was only for a second. Sesshoumaru growled. He may be a dog but he didn't like to be called one. It was Lord Sesshoumaru or nothing…or for the few rebels, Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru was not without his own victory. Inuyasha had just asked for his assistance, something he usually turned down. He would wipe the smile off of Inuyasha's face.

"I did not know that you were so incapable of minor tasks such as scent that you would ask for my assistance. That is what you are doing, is it not, half breed?" Sesshoumaru asked, a wickedly amused gleam in his eye. Immediately Inuyasha's grin disappeared.

"No way. We can do this without your help, _big brother_" Inuyasha said. He had tried to use Sesshoumaru's threat of little brother but it only served to make him look like an idiot and to make Sango giggle. Sesshoumaru grinned, he had, once again, won and Inuyasha had lost. Sesshoumaru turned and left the room, followed by Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha, instead, jumped out the window to sulk some more. He was being a bigger baby than usual.

* * *

"Kaana" Hakudoshi said as he motioned for her to come to him. He had just finished creating the resurrection spell and now he needed a few ingredients. "Take this and find me these ingredients. I need them before the full moon tomorrow night or we will have to wait a month before we can try it again." Naraku would be cross with them if they were to fail, that is, after bringing him back.

"Yes, master." Kaana said in a ghostly dead voice then disappeared.

_**What is he talking about? What does he mean by ingredients? What is he making? A spell? To resurrect Naraku! I have to stop them! But how?**_

Kagome still couldn't move, still couldn't talk, could barely breathe, not that she really noticed. She was in a sort of coma.

_**Come on, gotta move…gotta…warn…Sessh…**_

Kagome struggled to move her body, but it wouldn't budge. She desperately needed Sesshoumaru. She needed to contact him somehow. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Kagome, my sweet Kagome." Hakudoshi said as he stroked her cheek with his hand snapping her out of her thoughts. A sudden tingly feeling washed over her body. He was still stroking her cheek. She whimpered, tightly shutting her eyes trying to will away his touch.

"Please stop." Kagome thought to herself, or thought she did.

"Do you not like my touch?" Hakudoshi asked, and yet it sounded wicked, seductively wicked and it made Kagome want to disappear all together.

"I can talk?" She realized. Last time she checked she couldn't even open her eyes but here she was talking to the young, creepy white haired boy whom she could see clear as day.

"Of course. I need you awake and alert for the spell if it's going to work, Kagome. And I'd hate for you to miss Naraku's…awakening." The way he said her name made her skin crawl. She shut her eyes tightly wishing she could zap him with her miko powers like she used to do when she felt uncomfortable. A warm sensation washed over her body and seconds later, Hakudoshi went flying to the other side of the room landing in a ball of steaming demon. He stood, his eyes a pinkish red and an angry scowl across his face. But it quickly disappeared only to be replaced by a great big creepy smile.

"I see you have your powers back. I will have to be a little more careful, as will you. You don't want to use all your energy on fighting me when you could be using it for Naraku's resurrection. Hehehe." Hakudoshi turned his back on Kagome and exited the room leaving her alone once again. Looking around she found she was in a very plain room with white walls and simple paper doors. There was one window at the other side of the room. It was almost out of her sights but she strained and was just able to make out a picture of where she was.

_The realm of fire. That's where I am!? I have to warn Sesshoumaru. But how? Maybe…_

Kagome had heard once or twice of sending messages, even pictures from one person to another via the mind. Maybe, if she concentrated hard enough, she could tell Sesshoumaru where she was. Relaxing herself as best she could she took a deep breath and submersed herself in her thoughts.

_Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru._

His face formed in her mind.

_Realm of fire. Realm of fire._

A picture of the mountains in the realm of fire appeared in her mind. She concentrated long and hard on that picture thinking Sesshoumaru's name over and over again. Was it working? She couldn't be sure. But she wouldn't stop until she was sure it had worked, that or until Hakudoshi returned. She couldn't risk letting him know what she was up to.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entered his study, followed by Sango and Miroku. He needed to get away from that room that smelled so much like Kagome. The thought of her being kidnapped caused him so much rage it was almost impossible to contain, but he did nonetheless beneath a face of stone.

"Sesshoumaru, how are we going to find Kagome? She could be anywhere." Sango said. She was worried and wanted to find her friend as soon as possible. God knows what awful things could happen to her in her current condition.

"We leave and begin our search first thing-"

_Sesshoumaru…_

Kagome's voice echoed in his head.

"We leave first thing what?" Miroku asked.

"We leave first thing-"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened just a little as a fuzzy picture entered his mind. At first, he didn't know what he was looking at. But as the picture became clearer, he saw mountains, which ones he wasn't sure, it was still too clouded. As the picture formed the smell of fire and brimstone entered his nostrils.

"Sesshoumaru? What is it?" Sango asked.

"Mountains, fire and brimstone." Sesshoumaru said, more to himself than anything else.

"Mountains? Fire and brimstone? That sounds like the realm of fire." Miroku responded. "What about it?"

"Sesshoumaru?" He didn't respond. He was still caught up in his trance like state.

"Sesshoumaru." Sango said again lightly shaking him. The moment she shook him the picture vanished.

"Wench. You dare touch this Sesshoumaru's person?" Sesshoumaru hissed in a deadly tone of voice.

"You weren't responding to me so I shook you to get your attention." Sango replied.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said in return as he walked away.

"We leave within the hour for the realm of fire." Sesshoumaru said as he disappeared around the corner. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. It was going to be a long day. The trip there would take all day and, although they loved Kirara, they did not welcome the thought of having to sit on her all day long. It was not the most comfortable way to travel but it was the most efficient. And they were sure Kirara would not be happy about having to fly all day either.

"What could possibly be in the realm of fire?" Sango asked.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice echoed down the halls.

* * *

Kaana had been traveling for an hour since she left the castle and had only been able to obtain a Taka demon's feather. She now needed only three more things. They already had the grave dirt and bones from Naraku, so all that was left to obtain was a tuft of ookami demon fur, one koumori heart and black blood, but not just any black blood. The fur and heart would be no problem, but the black blood would prove to be a little more difficult. She knew exactly where it was, but it would not be easy to obtain.

Their was a swamp deep in the forests of the south that had, for centuries, been filled with black blood. Centuries ago, a demon so evil he surpassed Naraku, was captured and made to pay for his hideous crimes. He was sentenced to live in the swamp for all eternity. But before he was left to his mucky prison, one of his captors cut him across the chest. He lies their, bleeding till the end of days.

Kaana first traveled to the east to get the tuft of ookame demon fur. She arrived at Kouga's camp as the others had just left leaving a lone wolf demon in the den to guard it. She appeared behind him and took a snip of fur then disappeared before the wolf demon even knew what happened.

Kaana's next destination was to the forests of the south. She walked down a short pathway to the swamp of the imprisoned demon. It was dark and gloomy in the forest as animals scurried across the forest floor. She walked to the edge of the swamp and removed a small jar from the folds of her kimono. Dipping it into the thick black water she filled it to the top and replaced the jar to the folds of her kimono. She looked out across the swamp seeing dead trees sticking out of the water and fish floating on the surface. For centuries the swamp had been uninhabitable for any living thing. In the center of the swamp was heard a gurgling. She looked towards the noise and found bubbles coming form the bottom of the swamp. The demon was bleeding again. Turning around, she left and disappeared returning to the castle in the realm of fire.

* * *

It was night of the next day, the day had come and gone, and the small group was now just a few hours away from rescuing Kagome. They had been flying since yesterday afternoon and only stopped once to rest. They needed to travel fast and that meant fewer breaks. The ride had been anything but pleasant, especially for Sango who had to keep her eyes on the monk constantly. But despite her best efforts Miroku was able to get in a few lecherous acts, all repaid by a stinging smack to the face. Sesshoumaru had had just about enough the two love birds fighting and was glad when Sango knocked him out. Now the rest of the journey would be peaceful. At the sound of his brother's voice he knew it would be anything but.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted. "How much longer do we gotta travel?! I'm getting tired of traveling and my butts sore!" He whined. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long two hours.

* * *

Kaana. You have returned." A sinister voice said from the shadows.

"Yes, master. I have brought you what you asked for." Kaana replied. Hakudoshi walked from the shadows.

"Good. Go to the room I designated and prepare the ceremony." Hakudoshi ordered and Kaana vanished getting to work on Hakudoshi's request. Walking to Kagome's room Hakudoshi opened the door and was welcomed by a sleeping Kagome. It was late, very late, and it was no surprise that she was asleep, though it irked him that she was asleep during the night of the resurrection of his master, Naraku. She should be shaking with fear, but instead she was asleep.

"Wake up, girl!" Hakudoshi ordered as he kicked the side of her futon. She awoke abruptly.

"Ahhh! What! What's wrong!" Kagome shouted as her eyes shot open. Her heart was racing by the sudden jar of movement.

"It is time." Hakudoshi said as he lifted Kagome from the bed and carried her to the designated room. She shouted and protested the whole way and, if she could have, she would have put up the fight of her life. He carried her to the room and set her in the middle of the floor on a concrete slab surrounded by skulls, rocks and spices. Next to her was a deep wide pit of hot smoldering coals. Kaana, leave us. Hakudoshi said as he took his place next to Kagome. Kaana bowed and walked out the door. Taking a hand full of graveyard dirt Hakudoshi sprinkled it onto the pit making it sizzle and crack.

"You are the mother of light." Taking Kagome's hand he continued.

"I am the father of darkness."

"Let us come together, let us be one." Dropping the tuft of ookami demon fur into the pit.

"Life…return to thee." Hakudoshi picked up the koumori heart and dropped it into the pit "Life…bestow to thee." Picking up taka demon feather and dropped it into the pit.

"Life…from me to thee." He cut his hand and let it drip into the pit.

"Life…from us to thee." He cut Kagome's hand and let it drip into the pit as well. She winced and whimpered as she tried desperately to take her hand back. She didn't want any part of this.

"Life from all to thee." Draining the vile of black water into the pit he took the remaining graveyard dirt and sprinkled it into the pit as well. The pit burst into flames then died back down to a smoldering pit of ash. Repeating the spell he lifted the bag of Naraku's bones and empties it into the pit being careful not to crack or break any. The pit began to sizzle loudly as the ash began to swirl and melt into a sticky liquid.

"Yes. It's working." Hakudoshi said as his eyes widened in awe.

_Sesshoumaru!_

Kagome screamed in her head.

* * *

The moon was full as the small group flew. Miroku had woken a little while ago and was trying his best to behave. Looking up he noticed a strange scent in the air. It was strong, too strong. The smell of brimstone was thick in the air.

"We have arrived." Sesshoumaru announced. They flew over one last mountain when, finally, the realm of fire unfolded in front of them. It wasn't the most beautiful sight in the world but to Sango it was heaven. Her bottom was sore from sitting for so long and she needed to get up stretch.

"Finally!" Inuyasha shouted.

"There! That castle in the distance! That must be where their holding Kagome!" Sango shouted. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as if to say, _Obviously. _The flew to the castle and landed quietly on the deck. Sneaking around to the front of the castle they came to a window. A vibrant red glow was emanating from it and Sango, being curious as she was, went to have a look and she saw shock and horrified her.

* * *

The ashes turned to a sticky black substance and began to rise from the ground. A sudden jolt ran through Kagome and Hakudoshi's bodies.

"Wh-what was that?" Kagome asked, half not wanting to know. If it was something bad she definitely didn't want to know. Hakudoshi opened his mouth to explain when another powerful jolt of pain ran through their bodies bringing Hakudoshi to the ground. With every jolt that ran through their bodies the pit of black goo grew taking a new form. It grew bigger and bigger and soon you could make out the image of a man.

"N-Nara-ku." Kagome said as the pain grew stronger. Another painful jolt ran through her and she yelled out in pain.

"Raaaaaaa!"

* * *

"Sango. What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku…he's…alive."

* * *

AN: I hope you like the chapter, if it's a little too long or boring or too wordy, im sorry. I tried to get it out before I sent my computer in. Leave some reviews and let me know what ya think. I'd love to hear your thoughts. )


	21. Two lives to One Man

**Two Lives to One Man**

"_Sango. What is it?" Miroku asked._

"_Naraku…he's…alive."_

* * *

The black goo had taken the form of a man and you could clearly see a spine and ribs forming along with a skull. He looked at Kagome who still lay on the cement slab behind him with non-existent eyes and an evil grin. Another shock of pain coursed through her and Hakudoshi as flesh, still a black goo, began to form covering Naraku's black bones and dripped on the floor as he stepped out of the pit. Every step he took melted the floor with a sizzle and a horrible stench of rot.

He still smiled at Kagome as blobs of goo fell from his face. It was a horrific sight; one she thought only existed in horror films. The goo began to tighten and change color as hair sprouted from his skull reaching past his hips and soon he looked like his old self, tentacles and all, in all his naked glory. Kagome averted her eyes; that was one picture she did not want burned into her memory forever. Another shock of pain wracked her and Hakudoshi's bodies as power ran through Naraku's. He closed his eyes savoring the power that was running through him. He soon obtained all the power he needed from both of them and opened his eyes.

"Naraku…" Hakudoshi whispered. He could barely speak he was so exhausted. Naraku had taken half his life and his power.

"Rise." Said Naraku. Thinking he was going to be rewarded, Hakudoshi stood. Naraku held his hand up at his side. He wanted to test his new power. A black energy ball formed in his hand. It was small but you could easily feel the powerful demonic aura emanating from it. Without looking he threw the ball at Hakudoshi sending him flying into the wall.

"What was the meaning of that?!" Hakudoshi demanded. He was now more tired than before but somehow he found the strength to stand.

"Still alive?" Naraku asked with a grin. He had sent out only a little of his demonic power at Hakudoshi. Now he would test his other power. He held his hand up at his waist and a pink energy ball appeared. It was small but you could sense the powerful holy energy coming from it. Kagome couldn't figure out why he had holy powers. She knew he had taken some of hers but he was demon so it should have purified him. Naraku looked at Hakudoshi and smirked throwing the ball at him sending him flying back against the wall. He was still not dead but had a major burn mark on his chest that ate away at his flesh slowly purifying him.

"Naraku! What are you doing?! I revived you!" Hakudoshi yelled.

"I am no longer in need of your services." Naraku said as he walked towards Hakudoshi. Placing his hand on Hakudoshi's chest he concentrated, pushing his hand into his chest searching for his heart. Hakudoshi yelled and howled in pain and fear. He stopped as he felt Naraku's icy hand on his heart. He couldn't yell anymore. He could not get himself to make even one noise as Naraku's hold became stronger and he slowly removed the organ.

Hakudoshi could only stare at Naraku's hand and when it finally emerged Hakudoshi's eyes widened to size of saucers. There, in Naraku's hand, was his still beating heart. Hakudoshi looked up at Naraku a shocked and questioning look on his face. He opened his mouth to talk but was silenced as Naraku grabbed him and held him close. He knew what was going to happen. Hakudoshi was slowly becoming a part of Naraku once again. Hakudoshi, too tired to fight back, accepted his fate as he was soon completely absorbed into Naraku.

(AN: I just had to put that Indiana jones reference in there. It's coming out soon so I thought it'd be perfect.)

Naraku rose and placed Hakudoshi's still beating heart in a jar and turned to Kagome, her eyes wide with fear.

_Is he going to kill me too?!_

"Kagome, my sweet." The way he said her name sent chills down her spine. "Do you fear me?" Naraku asked as he took a step closer, his ruby red eyes almost glowing in the dark. Kagome looked him straight in the eyes. If she was going to die then she would accept her fate but she was not going to give Naraku the satisfaction of hearing her cry and beg for life.

"No." She said flatly. Naraku's grin turned quickly to a frown.

"I could kill you right here, right now, with one squeeze of my hand around your pretty little neck and yet you do not fear me?" Naraku said, trying to intimidate her.

"No. I do not fear you." Kagome said with finality. Naraku stepped closer now standing right in front of her. He looked down at her and ran his hand along her cheek. Moving his fingers across her lips, he moved down her throat grabbing her and lifting her into the air.

"I hold you at an inch of your life and you still refuse to fear me?!" Naraku said, now getting very irritated. With Naraku's hand so tight around her throat it was getting hard for her to breathe. She wheezed trying her best to take in as much air as possible and willing herself not to pass out.

"No." Kagome whispered looking right into his eyes. This angered Naraku more than anything. Not only was she not fearing him but she was refusing to submit to him. He had planned on taking her as his mate, thus he needed her to submit. Never, in all his years, had anyone, a woman no less, defied him. Even Kagura, who had tried on many occasions to defy him, had eventually submitted to him. The disrespect was too much even for him.

He set her roughly on the ground and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her towards the dungeons, Kagome thrashing wildly trying to pull her hair out of his hands. Once there, he tied her arms behind her back and her legs as well and threw her into the cell. Turning his back on her he walked out of the dungeons and to his room to dress. He couldn't walk around all day naked.

* * *

Sango and the others stood outside the window as they watched the horrific scene before them. They all, including Sesshoumaru, were disgusted by the scene that had unfolded before their very eyes. Naraku was alive once again and was ready to wreak havoc on the lands of Feudal Japan once again. Sesshoumaru had become insanely mad that Naraku had his Kagome and he nearly ran inside to take Kagome back from Naraku, but Miroku stopped him saying that it was a bad idea.

It was obvious that Naraku had used Kagome's life to be resurrected thus his life was tied to hers. If he killed Naraku then he killed Kagome as well. Once Naraku was out of site Sesshoumaru snuck inside to find Kagome while the other three went around the front. They would ambush him and take Kagome out from under his nose. They would find a way to kill Naraku once she was out of his grasp.

After Naraku and Kagome left the room, Sesshoumaru began to lurk silently through the halls of Naraku's castle following the sweet scent of Kagome that easily overpowered the stench of Naraku. He turned down numerous halls until he came to a stairway. Descending down the stairs he soon came a large dark room. Kagome's scent was strongest there.

"Kagome?" He asked.

"Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here! Please! You have to help me!"

"I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to be quiet."

"Okay." Kagome whispered as she ran her fingers across her mouth like a zipper and locked it with a non-existent key and threw it away. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question but thought it best to ask her about it later. He made his way through the dark room to her cell with ease and ran his hand along the lock on the cell that kept her prisoner. In one swift, fluent motion he broke the lock, slashing it with his claws and it fell to the floor with a thud. He opened the cell door and rushed to Kagome's side, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Um…Sesshoumaru…don't you think you should untie me _then_ hug me?" Kagome suggested. Sesshoumaru released her and undid her bindings then pulled her into another tight embrace.

Meanwhile, in Naraku's bedroom, the evil hanyou had just finished showering and clothing himself. He now looked like his old self. He wore a purple and blue kimono and had his hair in a ponytail. He cursed Hakudoshi for being unable to return him to his former glory. He had worked so hard to obtain that body filled with power. He had, instead, been resurrected in his original form. But he also praised Hakudoshi for taking the miko and using her as a power source. Now he had both demon and miko powers making him more powerful than he was before, nearly unstoppable and almost immortal. His demonic powers would allow him to heal quickly and kill the miko's human companions while his miko powers would aid him in killing her demon companions. No one, human or demon, stood a chance against him. As he stood in front of the mirror he felt a sudden throbbing in his head, the miko wench was escaping.

Sesshoumaru released Kagome from his hold and made quick work of the bindings at her feet and was about to give her his hand when Naraku came down the stairs in a hurry, his red eyes glowing menacingly in the dark.

"What do you think you are doing, Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku demanded.

"I have come to take back what is mine." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yours?" Naraku's lips curled up in a grin. "Could it be that the ice prince has fallen in love, with a human, no less."

"It matters not what she is." Sesshoumaru said as he lunged forward slashing at Naraku. But he was too fast as he dodged, becoming a blur and appearing behind Sesshoumaru.

"You'll have to do better than that, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." Naraku teased. Sesshoumaru took one look at Kagome then turned his attention to Naraku. She needed to get out but with Naraku there she couldn't. A plan formed in Sesshoumaru's mind.

"What's the matter? Have you lost your nerve? Has Kagome weakened you so much that you can no longer fight?" Naraku knew he hit a nerve. Sesshoumaru growled and lunged at Naraku knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Naraku dodged to the left but was met by Sesshoumaru who grabbed Naraku by the collar and jumped through the window, Naraku in tow, leaving Kagome free to escape.

Kagome sat there in the open cell, her bindings removed and her captor gone. She waited a minute of two to make sure he wasn't coming back any time soon then warily walked out of the cell and up the stairs. Once out of the dungeon she carefully walked through the halls trying to find her way around. It took her quite a while to find the door, how long she didn't know. Excited, she ran down the hall towards the light but stopped last second as she passed the room she had been held in earlier. A picture flashed in her mind.

_Why did Naraku take Hakudoshi's heart? Why would he keep it? If he was going to reabsorb him anyways why keep it. Unless... does Naraku need us to survive? Of course! That's how Naraku was resurrected. He needed life from both of us. If one of us dies then he a part of him dies._

Realizing this, Kagome ran to the jar Naraku had placed Hakudoshi's heart in and took it. Racing to the door she ran outside and down the hill. Apparently she had been in there for a long time after Naraku left. Everyone, accept Naraku and Sesshoumaru, were badly beaten and visibly exhausted. Sesshoumaru was still fighting Naraku, using his poison whip to keep him at a distance. He didn't want Naraku, with his holy powers, to get a hold of him and purify him. From a distance, he could hold off Naraku's attacks, close up he couldn't. Kagome ran down the hill just as Sesshoumaru and Naraku stopped their attacks. Reaching the bottom of the hill she ran between the two demons, heart in hand. Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was crazy. Why would she come out here to the battle? Then he saw what she held in her hand. Hakudoshi's heart. He needed to get to her before Naraku or she would be gone forever. He raced towards her just as Naraku realized what she had in her hand as well. They both ran towards her. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Why were they running after her? She didn't have time to think about it as she was grabbed from behind and tackled to the ground. She screamed and thrashed until she turned to see Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?" She looked up to find Naraku being detained by Inuyasha and the others. Despite their weakened states they still put up a good fight and were able to hold him off.

"Kagome, what do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I know how to defeat Naraku." She replied. "You have to destroy Hakudoshi's heart…and then kill me." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't been expecting that.

"No. I will not kill you. Their must be another way." He said. Naraku was still under Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku's hold, but he was gradually wriggling his way out.

"There isn't, Sesshoumaru. You have to do this! It's the only way!" She insisted.

"No. I refuse. I will not kill you, Kagome." Suddenly, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku went flying into the air; Naraku had erected a barrier that pushed the three off him. He roared in anger, his head tilted back screaming into the sky. He was pissed that Kagome had Hakudoshi's heart. He had to get it away from her, he would not die again. He ran full speed towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome, his red eyes burning with anger.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled. Naraku was coming up on them fast. Sesshoumaru roared and pulled a blade from his kimono and raised it into the air bringing it down and stabbing Hakudoshi's heart. A loud shriek was heard as Naraku fell to the floor holding the empty space where his heart used to be. His face was twisted in pain as he lay on the ground. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru confused.

"I will not kill you, Kagome." He said as he lowered the knife to his side.

"But you must! Don't you see?! It's the only way!"

Kagome yelled at him. Naraku slowly stood. Stumbling to his feet he quickly regained his strength and started running again.

"Do it!" Kagome yelled again. Sesshoumaru looked at her, pain clearly visible in his eyes. He looked up at Naraku who was getting closer by the second, then back at Kagome. For once, Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. His heart said one thing but his mind said another.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru reluctantly made up his mind as he raised his blade. Naraku's eyes widened in fear as he sped up. Sesshoumaru took one last look at Kagome then stabbed her through the heart. A quick and painless death, it was the least he could do for her. Kagome smiled up at him as if to say 'thank you' then closed her eyes as passed. Naraku yelped and shrieked in pain as he fell to the ground a few feet from Sesshoumaru. He would not be defeated, he couldn't be. He was Naraku, the most powerful demon alive, at least I his mind, and as Naraku, he never knew when to give up. Slowly he crawled towards Sesshoumaru, one arm in front of the other. He was now only inches from Sesshoumaru as she tried to push himself up but fell to the ground when his arm gave out. Naraku looked down and his eyes widened in horror. His arm had turned to goo. His skin began to turn dark and loose as it hung from his bones and his hair started to recede and eventually it was gone. His eyes began to sink back into his skull as he screamed in agony and fear. He now had two holes where his eyes had been and his skin was gone. He was now just black goo in the form of a skeleton. His body began to sizzle as he slowly melted away. Within seconds he had completely melted, his remains no where to be found.

Sesshoumaru sat there, staring at the spot Naraku had been just seconds before. He was still in shock over having to kill his mate to be. He was beating himself over her death.

_Why did I kill her? I could have protected her. I didn't need to kill her. If I had just flown away I'd have her in my arms right now. I don't care if Naraku would be after her. I am strong enough to protect her. I could have taken him and whatever he dished out. Kagome…If only I could…_

He realized he had the power to bring her back. He stood and unsheathed Tenseiga. Holding it over her body he concentrated looking for the imps of the afterlife, but they never showed. She was not under a curse and she had just died so it wasn't like it was too late. The sword found her to be a lost cause. She had only a half a soul, the other half being cast into hell with Naraku, thus she could not be revived. Angry that Tenseiga would not revive her, he threw Tenseiga as far away as he could. It was the last straw. Tenseiga had defied and annoyed him for far too long. It's defiance towards Kagome was more than he could handle. Now, more than ever, he cursed his father for leaving Tenseiga behind for him. Sesshoumaru slumped back to the ground and, bringing Kagome to his chest, he hugged her for all she was worth. She was gone, for good this time, and there was no way he could bring her back. For the first time in Sesshoumaru's life, he felt powerless as a single tear ran down his cheek.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was out of options. He was on the brink of giving up when he felt a warm, tingling sensation in his chest. He reached into the folds of his Kimono and pulled out the shikon jewel. He had forgotten that he had it and, for once, he was very glad that he did.

He closed his hands around the jewel and shut his eyes as he made his wish, the perfect wish, a pure, mildly selfish, wish. The jewel began to glow bright then suddenly, it burst but not into a million shards, instead it burst into dust and was sprinkled over Kagome's body. He waited for a minute, two minutes, three minutes, but nothing happens. It didn't work, the jewel chose not to grant his wish. But why didn't it explode into a million shards, again? Angry, Sesshoumaru roared his frustration and buried his head in her chest.

"Se…shou…maru…" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes wide afraid he may have imagined her voice.

"Sesshoumaru." No. He didn't imagine it. He lifted his head to look at her and saw her looking back at him

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru gasped. She was alive. The jewel had granted his wish. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her with all the love he had for her taking her by surprise.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked at him like he has three heads. "What's wrong?" She didn't remember dying.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" Kagome looked at him in shock. Inuyasha was walking towards them after making sure that Sango and Miroku were alright. He heard and saw the whole thing and it was like a dagger to his heart. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome actually wanted his brother? That cold-hearted bastard? It was too much to handle. Inuyasha snapped and withdrew Tetsaiga.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha threw a wind scar at the two. Inuyasha was so close Sesshoumaru had no time to react, so he did the only thing he could, he threw Kagome to the ground and covered her, taking the brunt of the attack. Kagome screamed as she felt the powerful wind pass her followed by violent shaking of the ground. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He knew he would die. Not even he had the power to withstand Tetsaiga's power, but it never came. The searing heat and painful blast of power never hit him. The wind and shaking passed and Sesshoumaru looked up to see a slightly pink tinted world. He looked down at Kagome and realized that she had erected a barrier. She had protected him, even if she didn't know it. Seshoumaru stood helping Kagome to her feet then turned his gaze to Inuyasha who had the look of utter regret and terror on his face. Inuyasha hadn't been thinking when he threw that wind scar at them and as soon as he heard Kagome's scream he regretted it. He was so scared he had killed her and when she stood he let out a sigh of relief. But his rejoicing did not last long as he felt a sudden blow to his stomach. He landed a couple yards away. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing over him, his eyes blood red.

_#. I'm in for it now._

Inuyasha thought as he stood to his feet and picked up Tetsaiga from the ground. Not two seconds later did Sesshoumaru attack again. Punching Inuyasha in jaw he jumped into the air to meet him and punched him in the stomach slamming him into the ground. Without giving him a chance to recover Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and threw him through the air. Slamming into a tree, Inuyasha fell to the ground. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand, but he was, again, attacked by Sesshoumaru who grabbed him by the hair and flipped him over his shoulder and slammed Inuyasha into the ground creating a small crater. Inuyasha was now bruised and bleeding and could barely stand, but Sesshoumaru didn't care. Inuyasha had tried to harm his mate and he would not, could not, stand for that. Leaning over Inuyasha, he raised his hand as green poison began to drip from his claws. He was about to drive his fist through Inuyasha's stomach when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome standing there covering her mouth in shock. He couldn't kill Inuyasha; as much as he wanted to, it would upset his mate…or mate-to-be. Instead, he would 'repay' Inuyasha for his act in their father's grave. He pulled Inuyasha to his feet as he drew Tokijin from its sheath and in one quick movement, he sliced through Inuyasha's left arm, just as Inuyasha had done to him.

Inuyasha howled in pain as held the stump that was once his arm. He looked to the ground and found his arm lying there next him. Inuyasha fell to his knees whimpering in agony. He knew he deserved what Seshssoumaru had done to him. He had assumed that Kagome would automatically forgive him just as she had all those times before. But it was different now. All those times before, he hadn't tried to kill her. He couldn't blame her for hating him, hell, he hated himself. Leaving his arm behind, he ran away into the forest. He didn't want to be seen in his current condition and he needed to bandage himself.

Sesshoumaru walked back to Kagome, his red eyes slowly turning back to gold. He hooked his claw under her chin making her look up at him and gently kissed her, taking her by surprise. He took her hands in his and asked, for the second time,

"Kagome, will you be my mate?"

* * *

AN: I hope you all like my chapter. Read, review, tell me whatcha think. Sorry it took me so long to update. I finally got my computer fixed. But I'm also going on vacation. So It might take a while to update again. Not as long as this time though. Thankyou for all your awesome reviews! Especially:

mecrazyfang (the part about sesshoumaeu beating up Inuyasha, yeah, that was inspired by you. so, thanks!)

tili19

SexyDemonGirl5000

Blue Violets

Thankyou for your awesome reviews.


	22. It's Finally Over

**It's Finally Over**

A week had passed since the final defeat of Naraku, and the group, not including Inuyasha, were now walking towards Kaede's village. Sango needed to get Shippo and Kilala and Kagome wanted to see her family. As Kagome walked she thought about the past week, the events still fresh in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Sesshoumaru walked back to Kagome, his red eyes slowly turning back to gold. He hooked his claw under her chin making her look up at him and gently kissed her, taking her by surprise. He took her hands in his and asked, for the second time,_

"_Kagome, will you be my mate?" Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide as saucers. He had said it just a few minutes ago but she hadn't had time think about it. Now he was asking her for a second time and, was he really expecting an answer so soon? Her eyes dropped staring at the floor as she answered._

_End Flashback_

She was pulled from her thoughts as they arrived at Kaede's village. They all went to their assigned huts and began to get ready for sleep. Sesshoumaru offered Kagome his arm and she gladly took it as he escorted her to the bone eaters well. As they walked he thought of the first time he had been there, chasing after Kagome and the insult she threw at him as she jumped into the well. But all had been forgiven long ago. He loved her and that's all that mattered. They arrived at the well quickly as Kagome stepped onto the edge. She turned around and gave Sesshoumaru a quick hug and thanked him for escorting her then jumped into the well. A blue light engulfed her and she was gone.

Sesshoumaru began the walk back to the village and soon became lost in his thoughts. He thought back to the week before when he had asked Kagome to be his mate. He had been so scared of rejection. He had never felt scared before and the feeling unnerved him making him even more nervous.

_Flashback_

_Sesshoumaru walked back to Kagome, his red eyes slowly turning back to gold. He hooked his claw under her chin making her look up at him and gently kissed her, taking her by surprise. He took her hands in his and asked, for the second time,_

"_Kagome, will you be my mate?" Sesshoumaru waited patiently for her response. The seconds that she was silent felt like years to him. Her blank stare was making him uneasy. It was as if she looking right through him. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she spoke._

"_Why? Why do you want me as your mate? I am human and you have sworn never to take a human. Not only that but you've tried to kill me on numerous occasions. Who's to say you won't do it again?" Kagome's words ripped through him. She was right, about everything. But that had changed, he had changed. Didn't she see that? He needed to make her understand that she could trust him, not only that but also that he loved her with every ounce of his being._

_End Flashback_

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his thoughts as he entered the village. He hadn't noticed that he had been walking the whole he had been thinking. He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid and letting his guard down. He restored his stoic mask and walked through the village to the hut he was to stay in for the next two days. Every villager he walked past either gasped, shouted out in fear and ran or hid. He smirked at seeing the effect he had on these people just by his presence alone.

He came to his hut and entered. He was not allowed to sit outside otherwise he would make the villagers nervous and scared. He sat on the mat and leaned back against the wall as he shut his eyes and tried to relax.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she entered the house. No one answered. She walked to the refrigerator to get a glass of water. She was parched and needed a drink. Upon reaching the fridge she saw a note.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Went to your aunt's house for the weekend, be back soon._

_Love, _

_Mom, Gramps and Souta._

Kagome crumpled the letter and threw it in the trash. She was actually glad to be alone for the two days she was there. She had a lot of thinking to do and she couldn't do that with everyone around, at least not without worrying them. She filled a glass with water and sat on the couch turning on the tv. She sat there thinking about everything that had happened.

_Flashback_

"_Why? Why do you want me as your mate? I am human and you have sworn never to take a human. Not only that but you've tried to kill me on numerous occasions. Who's to say you won't do it again?" Kagome asked as she stared up at Sesshoumaru. She could tell her words had hit a nerve but these were questions that she needed answered right now, not later. They would strongly influence her decision. Sesshoumaru returned her gaze as he answered._

"_Kagome, do you not know that I love you? Have I not provided for you, cared for you, opened my home to you and your friends? Have I not done everything I can to keep you happy and out of harms way? I do love you, with everything I am, I love you." Kagome gasped. He had never actually said how he felt about her and hearing him say that eased her mind greatly._

"_Sesshoumaru…"_

_End Flashback_

Kagome was pulled from her memories by the ringing of the door bell. She stood and walked to the door to see who it was. Looking through the peep hole, she groaned. It was Hojo. He was dressed in a nice polo shirt and white t-shirt with black pants. His hair was slicked back and in his hand was a bouquet flowers.

_Great, he's back. _Kagome thought.Too bad she wouldn't have Shippo to save her this time.

She slowly unlocked the door and opened it, sticking her head out.

"Oh, hello Hojo." Kagome greeted him.

"Hello Kagome. How are you feeling? Better, I hope." Replied Hojo. Kagome cocked her head to one side wondering what he was talking about. "I came by a few times to see you but you gradfather said you had the chicken pocks and couldn't get out of bed. Here, these flowers are for you as is this therapeutic aroma scented candle."

"Th-thanks." Kagome said as she took the gifts and set them on the couch."

"May I come in?" Hojo asked. For once she was glad for her gramps outrageous stories.

"No, Hojo. I'm still getting over the chicken pocks. I don't want to give them to you." Kagome said.

"Oh, that's okay. I had them when I was little so there's nothing to worry about. Have you thought more about my proposal?" Asked Hojo. Kagome sighed. She decided it was time for him to know the truth.

"Hojo, I'm seeing someone right now. I'm sorry, I can't marry you." Kagome said as Hojo lowered his head and replied,

"Oh. That-that's okay. May I ask who the lucky guy is?" He was going to kick his ass, who ever the guy was. No one took what was his.

"His name is Sesshoumaru, but he doesn't live around here." Kagome said. Hojo's hopes were crushed once again. If he didn't live nearby, then how was he going to find him?

"Okay. Well, you get your rest. I have to get going." Hojo said as he turned and left. He needed to find this Sesshoumaru guy and straighten him out. This guy needed to know that he was messing with his girl.

* * *

The sun rose on the second day shining into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. He stood and left the hut and, seeing as no one else was awake, he decided to hunt. He felt it was the least he could do. As he walked through the forest he spotted a big, fat boar and got ready to pounce. Hiding in a tree he waited for the boar to walk directly under him and he dropped to the ground on top of the boar. It squealed loud and hard as it tried to escape, but its attempts were futile as Sesshoumaru cut it's throat effectively killing it. He found a nearby stream and began to clean his kill.

While he cleaned his catch he began to drift back to the past week and eventually became lost in his thoughts once again.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome, do you not know that I love you? Have I not provided for you, cared for you, opened my home to you and your friends? Have I not done everything I can to keep you happy and out of harms way? I do love you, with everything I am, I love you." Kagome gasped. He had never actually said how he felt about her and hearing him say that eased his own mind._

"_Sesshoumaru…" Kagome gasped. He poured his heart and soul out to Kagome in hopes that she would understand. He stood there, staring into her eyes waiting for her response. Once again, she was silent and it felt like years until she spoke again._

"_Sesshoumaru…I…"_

_End Flashback_

He had finished skinning and cleaning the boar then made his way back to the village. He could smell people up and about as well as a fire. They were getting ready to make breakfast.

_Hmmm. Maybe I'll go to the well. I need to clear my head and I'm sure the walk will aid me in doing just that._

Sesshoumaru set down the boar and turned to walk towards the well.

* * *

Kagome woke up that morning to a bright and sunny day. She got dressed and made her way downstairs to eat breakfast. Trudging sleepily towards the cubards, she pulled a box of cereal and a bowl and sat down to eat.

_Maybe I'll go back a day early. What harm could it do? No one's here and I'm sure Sesshoumaru and everyone else are anxious to have me back. It's settled then. I'll go back after breakfast._

She went upstairs and got her bag ready for the journey. As she packed she found a picture she had taken long ago, when she had brought a camera with her. She had taken a picture of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala. There was also one picture that she had accidentally taken and hidden in her drawer. It was a picture of Sesshoumaru. They were in battle with him and she had accidentally snapped a picture. Even though she was moving and he was moving, the picture turned out great. She never thought she would, in a million years, fall in love with Sesshoumaru. It was something so absurd it never even crossed her mind. But that was all different now. Inuyasha was a trader and Sesshoumaru was now her prince in shining armor. She thought back to the day, that fateful day one week ago.

_Flashback_

"_Sesshoumaru…I…I…"_

"_Kagome. I ask you one more time. Will you be my mate?" Kagome was surprised he asked her again. She didn't know many guys who have as much patience with her as Sesshoumaru did. Her eyes softened as she looked into his as she answered._

_End Flashback_

The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. She growled in irritation. Why couldn't she just be left alone to her thoughts? The phone rang again assaulting her ears.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." She grumbled as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hi. I'm calling about a phone survey. I'll-"

"No thanks." Kagome said as she hung up the phone and went back to her room to finish packing. When she was done she made her way outside and jumped into the well.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came to the clearing of the well and sat down by a nearby tree. It felt strange having Kagome gone. Like a piece of him was missing. He silently wished she would return. Just then, he felt a surge of power followed a blue light. He stood and walked over to the well only to come face to face with Kagome.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome. I ask you one more time. Will you be my mate?" Kagome was surprised he asked her again. She didn't know many guys who had as much patience with her as Sesshoumaru did. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how much patience he was having with her, but he patiently awaited her answer. Kagome's eyes softened as she looked into Sesshoumaru's and answered,_

"_Yes, Sesshoumaru. I will be your mate."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome, still kneeling on the edge of the well trying to keep her balance, fell over and into Sesshoumaru's arms. He lifted her up and set her on her feet. They looked into each others eyes and kissed, a deeply passionate kiss.

"It's good to have you back, my mate." Sesshoumaru said as he offered her his arm. She took it and replied,

"It's good to be back." The two walked off into the forest to greet their friends.

**

* * *

**

In The North

Kouga was standing outside his den as he watched the sun rise. He was still fuming over the loss of Kagome and the fact it was Sesshoumaru who took her from him. Hakkaku walked up behind him and said,

"Kouga, the members of the neighboring tribes have arrived. Your army is ready."

"Good." He would repay Sesshoumaru for his deeds. He and Inuyasha would both know what happens when you messed with his woman. "We leave in one weeks time."

* * *

I had this idea in my head for a long time so I thought I'd add it as a sort of 'side story' kinda thing. This happens after the mating of Kagome and Sesshoumaru but before they have kids.

Kagome returned to her time with Sesshoumaru to say her final goodbyes to her family. They had a small goodbye party for her. That was when Sesshoumaru tried ice cream for the first time. There was chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. He fancied the chocolate more than the other two. He had three bowls of it before he was overcome by a powerful and painful sensation in his head. His face contorted in pain as he tried to will the pain away but it just got worse.

Kagome saw him and knew immediately what was wrong. She walked up to him and pinched the bridge of his nose and the pain slowly faded away. Sesshoumaru thanked her and was then cut off from the ice cream, much to his dismay. After everyone went to bed, including Kagome, Sesshoumaru snuck downstairs to the freezer. A half hour later Kagome woke to find Sesshoumaru gone. She looked outside her room and found that the lights were on downstairs. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen to find Sesshoumaru with his head buried in the freezer making noises she had only heard from animals.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her and what she saw made her laugh out loud. Sesshoumaru held the bucket of now empty chocolate ice cream in his hand, his face was covered in it. He looked like a little boy whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar.

* * *

AN: Okay. I rewrote this chapter cause I didn't like how I wrote the last one, and I realised I had written myself into a corner. So I changed it and I hope you like it.read and reviews and let me know what ou think. By the way, this is the end of the story. Yes, there will be a sequel but I want to continue on my other stroy 'Sesshoumaru, the half demon'. But I promise that there will a sequel.


End file.
